Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine
by Wolfess19
Summary: Flippy and Moonlight get sent to camp during their summer break...and find out it's not the kind of 'fun' they had in mind. Contains Flippy x Flaky, Splendid x OC, and of course the usual others.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[**Note:** All the characters in this story are in human form]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 00 – Prologue**

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't let him escape!<em>"

Flippy fled through the trees, his pants almost inaudible among the _crackling_ dead leaves as his boots crushed them. He dreaded the thought of everyone unaffected by the curse, but he feared it's already too late for them.

Shouts echoed through the foliage. He pressed on, cursing under his breath as twigs scratched at his face. "Ah!" he yelped as a cypress knee tripped him; he scrambled back to his feet…and fell head-first down a ditch.

Hounds bayed in the distance. Mud _squelched_ under his feet. And then he hears the one sound that sent chills down his spine…

_SHRIEK!_

_'This is just a bad dream…'_ he chanted in his head, _'None of this is real. I'll wake up eventually…'_

Unfortunately, his nightmare is a reality…


	2. Chapter 01: Newcomers

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 01 – Newcomers**

* * *

><p>Flippy groaned disappointedly in the backseat. "Of all the fun stuff we could do, you send us to camp? Why!" he whined. Captain sighed heavily. "Flippy, we've been through this already," he said, "Besides, your sister pretty much seems excited about it."<p>

The teen glanced sideways at his sister. Although they are twins, one would think they weren't. Flippy looked like a younger Captain as they shared the same hair colour and physique; the only difference was that he inherited Starlight's green eyes.

Moonlight on the other hand, had their father's blue eyes; she's part-albino due to being born with white hair, contrasting their mother's wavy black mane; around her neck was a star pendant matching Starlight's. She was gloomily staring out the window at the passing trees. She then averted her gaze to the floor and began combing her fingers through her hip-length hair, muttering curses as she hit some tangles.

"Quit complaining and think of the fun stuff you'll do," their mother insisted, "Unless you want to go back to military school." Flippy rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. He hated that school; hated it so much he swore he'll burn it down if he's ever close to that place. _'Speaking of burning…'_ he thought, glancing once again at his sister. Her blue eyes were glued back to the scenery outside the window. He remembered what was mentioned in one of the letters he received while he was away…

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Flippy,<em>

_Sorry about not writing as often as we did before, but your sister needs our presence in the hospital. She's been treated for 1st degree burns and the doctor says she may have suffered mentally more than physically. We'll try and keep in touch as well as update on your sister's condition. Till then, take care!_

_Missing you,_

_Mom & Dad_

_PS: I hope you don't mind Moonlight wearing your clothes until we get her some new ones."_

* * *

><p>Despite what had been mentioned, Flippy didn't notice any burn marks or other blemishes scarring her almost-pale skin. Then again, he had been away for several months – plenty of time to recover from such an injury. Now extremely bored, he looked out of his window and caught a glimpse of a wooden sign.<p>

_**CAMP SANGUINE**_

_**1 mile away**_

"Why is it called 'Camp Blood'?" he asked as they drove past the sign; Moonlight suddenly seemed interested and looked away from the window. "An asylum used to stand on the same location," Captain replied, "It was shut down and demolished a few years before the camp was built. As for the name, your guess is as good as mine." Flippy and Moonlight looked and shrugged at each other.

They arrived at the camp entrance a few minutes later. No sooner had they exited the vehicle, another car had pulled up beside them; two boys about their age stepped out and walked to the trunk. They both wore jeans, but one had blue hair, wore a blue hooded jacket over a black shirt and a red blindfold (with eyeholes) tied over sky-blue eyes; the other had red hair, a red hooded jacket and a blue blindfold tied over blood-red eyes.

"Alright, you two take care and _try_ not to get into trouble," said the boys' driver. "We won't, Dad…" they assured, waving as their father drove away. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you," the blue-haired boy muttered as he glared at his brother. "Likewise…" growled the red-haired boy, "I can't stand staying under the same roof with you, and yet here I am, in the middle of nowhere –"

He stopped in mid-sentence as the green-haired teen approached them. "What are you looking at?" he asked as he glared at Flippy, who glared back; the two started a stare-down. "Splendont!" the blue-haired boy scolded as he shoved his brother away, "Excuse him; he's pretty rude at times."

"Splendid, _I'm_ not rude – you are since _you_ shoved me away!" Splendont argued as he shoved his brother back. Before Flippy could interrupt, Captain beat him to it. "Hey, Flippy!" he called, "Your mother and I are heading off now. Take care of your sister, alright?" Moonlight hugged their parents one last time before watching them drive down the road; grabbed her duffel bag and joined her brother as introductions were exchanged.

"Aren't you a bit young to join the army?" Splendid asked as he noticed Flippy's dog tags. "It was Dad's idea – kinda worth it," the young war veteran replied. "On another note, are you guys supposed to be superheroes?" Moonlight inquired as she noted their attire, "Or are you just big fans of them?"

"Says the girl with white hair – are you _really_ a teenager?" Splendont remarked, snarling as Splendid punched his arm. "That's okay; I get that a lot…" Moonlight calmly replied, "Especially from _jerks_ like you." Splendont's eye twitched. "Why you little –!" he half-yelled before attempting to slug her, but was held back by his brother. Flippy couldn't help but snicker while Moonlight smirked smugly.

"Newcomers, eh?" a voice called from the entrance, "About time you got here." The four teens turned to a tan-haired man waving at them. "Come on in!" he added. Figuring they'll settle this dispute another time, they grabbed their duffel bags and followed the man onto a dirt path. He introduced himself as 'Camp Director Pop' and explained he had been working at this camp for as long as he could remember. "It's been a while since we had newcomers, considering this is the least known camp in the world," he added.

As they trudged on, Flippy saw something out of the corner of his eye. "What's that?" he asked as he stared at a pile of debris almost hidden by some shrubs. "It's just some leftover rubble from some old building that used to be here – don't mind it," Pop replied. Flippy and Moonlight looked at each other as they recalled what Captain said earlier.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Camp Sanguine looked like the most peaceful place they had ever seen. To the north, a shimmering lake with colourful canoes floated lazily as they were tied to a small dock; a small office is located nearby, next to three red-and-white cabins. To the west, a low and wide concrete building – the dining hall. Outside, a round dirt area surrounded with wooden benches served as a campfire site. Glancing to the east, they noticed other teenagers engaged in activities like archery, baseball and soccer.

"Nice place," Moonlight noted. "Already liking the scenery?" said Pop, "Then you'll love everyone here." Leading them to the north, he explained the first cabin is for the camp staff, the middle for male campers, and the last for females. He then excused himself and went into the office; came out seconds later holding a sheet of paper. "Alright, new campers – here are the rules," he announced.

_**Rule 1: 'Lights out' at 10pm; wake up at 7am**_

"Fine with me – I've had worse," said Flippy. Splendid shrugged indifferently while Splendont rolled his eyes.

_**Rule 2: Sneaking around or staying out past the 10pm curfew is prohibited**_

A series of frustrated groans and sighs escaped the group's mouths. "Whether you like it or not, that's how it is," Pop half-scolded.

_**Rule 3: Boys are not allowed into the girls' cabin, and vise versa**_

"But we get to mingle with each other, right?" asked Splendont. "As long as you stay out of each other's cabin, that's fine," Pop replied. He further explained that if they need anything, they're welcome to visit the Camp Office. "Now, let's go meet the counselors," he said as he led them to the counselor's cabin; knocked the door.

A tall, skinny, blue-haired man answered it. "Boys, this is Lumpy – he'll be your counselor. The one behind him at the desk is Mole – the girls' counselor." Moonlight peeked around Lumpy and saw a purple-haired man running his fingers over some raised dots printed on paper. "Yes, he's blind –" Pop whispered.

"But that doesn't mean I can't hear you," Mole continued for him as he stood up; tapping his walking stick as he made his way to the door. He then held out his hand; Flippy stepped forward and shook it. "Ah…you must be Flippy – you have the same firm handshake as your father," Mole noted, "How's Captain doing, by the way?"

"He's doing great for a pilot retiree," Flippy replied, "You know him?" Mole explained that he, Lumpy and Pop used to be high school buddies when they were younger. "And this must be your twin, Moonlight…" he continued as she shook her hand, "Such a light grasp – a signature of your mother's." Moonlight giggled, thanking him for the compliment.

"You can tell who we are by a handshake?" Splendid asked as he and his brother shook his hand. "Being blind does have benefits," Mole replied, "And what a grasp – you boys work out regularly?" Splendont admitted that they do, although not the kind of 'workout' he would imagine. "I see we're getting on quite well," laughed Pop.

_THOWK!_

"Sniffles, watch your aim!" Pop scolded as he pulled out an arrow stuck into the wall, inches from Lumpy's head. "Sorry!" a blue-haired boy wearing glasses apologized. "I knew we should've built a fence around the archery field…" the tan-haired camp director growled.

…but he wasn't the only one growling…

"Uh…excuse us!" Moonlight half-yelped, dragging her green-haired brother to the side of the cabin where they won't be seen. "Flippy, calm down…" she begged as she hugged him, "Take a deep breath – _AH_!" She was brutally shoved off as he shoved her to the ground; gasped as she recognized golden irises instead of his usual greens. "Stop!" she yelled as he stalked towards her, fists clenched tight as he grinned evilly.

_SPLASH!_

Flippy coughed and sputtered as water dripped down his hair onto his army outfit; shook his head as he remembered where he was. "Ah…s-s-sorry about that," a shy voice apologized. The twins turned to a red-haired girl holding a now-empty bucket. She had matching ruby orbs and wore a red-and-white T-shirt over faded jeans. "U-Uh…um…I'm sorry!" she stuttered before they could say anything, running off and scattering some dandruff flakes behind her.

"I see you've met Flaky," said Lumpy as he approached them, "She was last year's newcomer – still the same as when she first arrived." He then asked what the earlier commotion was about. "My brother has some 'issues'," Moonlight explained as Flippy helped her up, "He wasn't completely himself when he returned from military school."

"What do you mean by that?" Splendid asked as he and Splendont approached them. "I'll explain later," Flippy replied. Thinking it may not be that serious, the red-and-blue twins shrugged and followed Flippy to the boys' cabin while Moonlight dismissed herself.

The cabin was cozier than they imagined. Bunk beds stood against the walls, mostly empty and unmade. There were some lockers next to another door, which happened to be the bathroom. "Well, look what we got here…" a sea green-haired boy with a tattooed eye mask announced, "Hey Shifty, wake up!" An identical boy wearing a fedora groaned sleepily. "Lifty, not now…" he mumbled.

"Not you guys…" Splendid groaned disdainfully. Shifty recognized his voice and woke up; immediately sat up, wincing as he hit his head on the top bunk. "I'm staying on the top bunk from now on!" the fedora-wearing teen demanded. He then stood before Splendid with a mischievous smirk on his face, much to the blue-haired teen's annoyance. "You guys know each other?" Flippy asked.

"High school nemesis – no further explanation needed," Splendont replied. He then glared at Lifty as he watched him climb down from the bunk bed. "I guess I'll leave you guys to catch up," Flippy suggested as he edged around the boys, only to have his path blocked by Lifty. "Hey, check this out," the green-masked teen said as he noticed his dog tags. His then-interested brother left Splendid to study the army-clothed teen.

"So…we've got a soldier in camp," Shifty noted, "What are you gonna do? Order us around?" He was answered by being pinned to the wall with one hand, choking as his air was cut off. "_Don't mess with me…_" the war veteran growled darkly. Lifty shrunk away slowly as golden irises glared at him…but then relaxed when they blinked back to grass-greens. "Sorry!" Flippy apologized as he released Shifty.

The sea-green twins glanced quickly at each other and ran out of the cabin. "I don't know what you did there, but thanks…I guess," said Splendid, "He was getting on my nerves." Flippy smiled sheepishly and the three began to unpack their duffel bags; chuckled as he watched Splendid and Splendont argue about their bunk positions.

Meanwhile for Moonlight, she had just settled in when she glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror; gasped as her golden-eyed reflection stared back with evil intent. The white-haired girl shook her head and looked again, sighing in relief as she looked at her own pale blues. _'I can't tell Flippy yet…'_ she thought, _'But it won't be long till he finds out.'_

* * *

><p><em>[Sorry about the long wait – bad case of writer's block and I had a tight schedule to keep up with. I'll try to keep posting up new chapters, though.]<em>


	3. Chapter 02: Dark Side

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 02 – Dark Side**

* * *

><p>Figuring neither wanted to stay on the bottom bunk for long, Splendid and Splendont reluctantly agreed to switch places every week – therefore ending the argument. "So, Flippy…" the blue-haired teen began, "Earlier today, what did Moonlight mean when she said you were 'not yourself' after you returned from military school?"<p>

Flippy froze midway after unpacking some clothes. "Let's just say…huh, how do I put this?" he mumbled as he busied himself once more. Taking a deep breath, he explained his time in military school 'screwed up' his mentality so much he had to take psychotherapy. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," he added, "As long as I stay out of anything related to the army, I'm fine."

"Well that sucks…" said Splendont, giving a 'what-it's-true' shrug as his blue twin cocked his eyebrow at him. "Nah, he's right…" Flippy admitted as he sat on a bunk bed. Splendid sat next to him and patted his back. "Why don't we just forget that and get some fresh air?" he suggested, smiling as the army-clothed teen nodded.

Flippy almost bumped into Moonlight on his way out. "Don't you ever get tired of that outfit?" she half-joked as she eyed his usual black shirt under green camouflage coat and pants; topped with a green beret (with a small gold shield crest) complimenting his lime-green hair and black half-gloves on his hands. "Don't you get tired of yours?" he replied smugly as he noted her blue V-collar tank top and shorts; the only other accessory being a blue headband contrasting her white hair. "Point made…" she sighed dejectedly, "Why do you _always_ win this argument?"

"Um…excuse me?" whispered someone. The newcomers turned to a blond-haired boy wearing a yellow sweatshirt and brown khaki shorts; standing next to him was a pink-haired girl wearing a matching sundress. Some hair strands were a shade lighter and hung down the middle of her head. Behind them was the red-haired girl they've encountered earlier. "Name's Cuddles; this is my girlfriend, Giggles," the blond greeted, "We're here to say Flaky's really sorry about –"

"It's okay; I'm used to getting splashed in the face," Flippy chuckled, "That wasn't the first time." Flaky muttered a nervous giggle, cowering behind the yellow-and-pink pair before being gently shoved forward. "Flaky…" Giggles urged, "You can't be shy forever, you know."

_"Man, what a pansy – shaking like a leaf!"_ his alter-ego (Flipqy) commented, his snickers echoing through his head. Flippy ignored him and quietly held out his hand towards Flaky; smiled as she shook it. "U-Uh…um…I…uh…" she stuttered, dandruff flakes falling to the ground as she shivered. "Flaky, right?" he began quite nervously, "Nice to meet you. I'm Flippy –"

"The _shy boy_~!" Moonlight mocked. "Shut up…" her brother muttered through clenched teeth as he glared at her; failed to hide his blushing face. Flaky found it quite amusing and giggled a bit more.

Just then, they heard a shrill whistle not far off. Flippy recognized that sound as he recalled the strict sergeant barking orders and treating everyone like trash as they rushed through the obstacle course. "Hey, snap out of it!" his sister's voice echoed, forcing him back into reality, "You're spooking her." His vision focused and he remembered he's still staring into Flaky's ruby eyes, which looked confused and scared at the same time. "Lunch time," said Giggles. "Well, it's about time! I'm starving," Splendont muttered as the group headed towards the concrete building.

Little did they know that watching them from the shadowy trees were a pair of glowing white eyes…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The dining hall looked more spacious than it was from the outside. Padded leather chairs circling round tables were lined against the walls, some close to the windows. A large counter bearing a display case full of food stood opposite the door; behind it a brown-haired caveman encased in a block of ice. "Just wondering, why's the cook frozen like that?" Moonlight asked as they seated themselves. "Beats me…" Cuddles replied, "Even the camp staff can't understand how he could do anything while in that state."

"Oh yeah~!" purred a seductive voice behind them. Moonlight froze as a warm hand touched her shoulder; turned to a guy wearing yellow 70s clothing flashing his pearly whites at her. "New girl, huh?" he asked, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Back off, Disco Bear…" Cuddles threatened, "Or I'll mess up that stupid afro!" Disco Bear ignored him; winked at Giggles, who rolled her eyes in disgust. "So…what's your name?" he repeated, still grinning as she turned to him. But his smile was wiped off as she suddenly stood and twisted his arm behind his back; pinned him onto his stomach as she slammed him onto the table.

"Moonlight, calm down…" Flippy whispered, "He's not worth it." Blue eyes glared-then-softened as they glanced at his greens; she slowly released him and stepped back. "Nice grapple!" Disco Bear commented as he massaged his wrists, "I'm already starting to like you." Flaky appeared to shrink back in her seat as she noticed Moonlight getting riled up again.

Flippy held her back before she could slug the afro-wearing teen; fibbed about his sister having a bad case of PMS and politely asked him to back off for a while. "Alright then, see you later…Moonlight," said Disco Bear, whistling as he left. "Pre-Menstrual Syndrome?" she whispered as she cocked her eyebrows towards her brother, who chuckled nervously.

Another orange-haired teen approached them, but his hair hung down in short and shaggy strands; he seemed to be wearing clothes fit for a constructor – a yellow helmet and a sleeveless white shirt over baggy cargo pants. Beside him was a cobalt blue-haired girl wearing a blue mini-dress over a black skirt; carrying two food trays. Like Giggles, pale blue hair strands hung down the middle of her head, held back by a pinkish flower clip. "Is there enough room for two more?" she asked.

"Handy! Petunia!" Giggles greeted, "Late for lunch, as usual?" The orange-and-blue pair shared a laugh and settled next to Moonlight as they shifted. "Guys, I'd like you to meet the new campers: Moonlight, Flippy, Splendid and Splendont," Flaky introduced, failing to hide her blush as her hip brushed Flippy's.

"If you don't mind me asking – what happened to your arms?" Splendid asked as he noticed Handy's bandaged stubs, almost flinching as he received a frustrated frown as an answer. "Lost them in an accident," Petunia replied for him, "And just so you know, my boyfriend doesn't like it when you ask questions about his arms."

"Oh…my bad," Splendid apologized, cursing mentally for his mistake. "That's alright – you're gonna find out anyway," said Handy; he then turned to Petunia and reminded she's been polishing her cutlery for five minutes since they arrived. "But they're so dirty…" she whined as she kept rubbing the damp cloth over and over them, a sure sign of being obsessive compulsive.

_'Does everyone at this table have mental problems?'_ Splendont wondered as they chatted over lunch, almost dropping his fork as his brother nudged him. "What?" he hissed. "I said 'you're being quiet today' – is something bothering you?" Splendid asked. "I think I'll just go eat somewhere else," his red-haired brother grumbled, picking up his food tray and trudging off. Splendid shrugged to himself and resumed chatting with everyone at the table.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Night had fallen quicker than they thought. "Alright campers – gather 'round!" Pop announced over the megaphone, smiling as everyone seated themselves. Beside him, his son Cub attempted to walk towards the blazing campfire before being pulled back and held safely in his daddy's arms. Lumpy, Mole and Cro-Marmot were not far off, assembling a small buffet of hotdogs, buns, fries and soda. "Wait a sec – Flippy, where's your sister?" Pop asked.

The green-haired teen looked around, confusion written on his face. "I think she's still in the cabin," a lavender-haired girl wearing a white wooly sweater over matching trousers replied; offered to bring her over. _"In case you haven't noticed, something seems off with her – don't you think?"_ Flipqy's voice echoed. And for some reason, Flippy knew his 'shadow' was right and sensed something really did seem out of place…

Meanwhile, Lammy knocked gently on the door and asked Moonlight to step out. "I'm not coming – you just go on without me," was her answer. "Moonlight…" Lammy half-scolded as she let herself in, "You're one of the newcomers. It's crucial you should be there for –"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she caught her in the bathroom, nails scratching the sink. "What's the matter?" she asked as she pried her off; sat next to her on one of the bunks and held her close. "Moonlight, what's wrong?" she repeated. The white-haired teen took a deep breath to calm herself. "Pyrophobia," she began, "I'm too scared to go near a flame, even if it's as tiny as a candle's. Sorry, but I just can't go."

Lammy sighed and hugged her tenderly; told her there's nothing to be afraid of and – if she wanted – can run back to the cabin if her fear gets out of control. "Now, are you gonna sit here and miss out the activities? Or are you gonna get out there and conquer your fear?" she asked. Moonlight still was uncertain, but she agreed with the second choice.

"What kept you?" Flippy whispered as his sister sat next to him. As soon as Lammy explained the reason, he frowned and held his sister close. "We're gonna have a talk about that later," he suggested, a stern look replacing his original expression. "But –!" Moonlight began, silenced as he placed a finger on her mouth. "No buts, understand?" he insisted, smiling as she nodded in agreement.

Camp Director Pop cleared his throat and announced tonight's event will be 'storytelling'. Moonlight still felt uneasy and inched closer to her brother; she couldn't stop whimpering even as she averted her eyes away from the flames. "Hey, is she alright?" Splendid whispered (he's sitting next to him); Flippy nodded, although he's quite uncertain himself.

"Years ago…" Pop began as he sat Cub on his lap, "This camp used to be the location of an asylum – I'm sure some of you heard about it."

* * *

><p><em>The Happy Orchard Asylum was known to house over 1000 patients and was rumored to contain the best doctors and psychologists; it had such a high reputation due to the fact that most of its patients (whether original inhabitants or relocated from smaller, less common facilities) were treated with love and care and often released fully cured without further complications.<em>

_But it was not until two centuries had passed when the outside world began to wonder about the treatment methods. This was noticed after one person happened to interview a then-released patient about his stay – he was answered by a frantic, "Don't even talk about that place to me! I'm cured now, and there's no way in Hell I'm going back there!"_

_Curiosity is known to kill the cat, but this young interviewer was anxious to learn more about Happy Orchard Asylum that one night (when the moon was new) he snuck into the facility and did some exploring. It was eerily quiet; he had a feeling everyone's already asleep – doctors, psychiatrists and patients alike. That was until he noticed one lit room…_

_…agonized screams echoed down the dark halls, sending cold shivers down the interviewer's spine. He braced himself and peeked through the door he managed to crack open a tiny bit. "Oh no…" he mouthed as he witnessed a horrible scene._

_A patient lay struggling on an operating table; his head, wrists and ankles were held down securely by metal cuffs. A doctor stood over him and sharpened a scalpel. "This won't hurt one bit…" he said as he held the patient's head still with one gloved hand and slowly brought the scalpel down towards his forehead._

_"AAH!" the patient screamed, thrashing wildly and causing the doctor much difficulty, forcing him to cut in more places that he intended to; eventually managed to slice and peel off the skin, exposing the skull. He then grabbed a hacksaw and began sawing around his head; pulled off a bowl-shaped skull section and exposed the brain._

_'The patient's still alive!' the interviewer screamed mentally as he noticed the chest rising and falling quite rapidly. In his hand was a small video camera, its 'record' button pressed just moments before. The patient had stopped struggling as soon as the doctor began prodding his brain._

_"This is the problem…" the doctor calmly noted as if it were a normal checkup, "Don't worry, I'll fix that for you." He proceeded to slice off a section of his brain; tossed the piece into a 'biohazard' waste basket that was sitting nearby. He then stitched on a skin graft and sealed the hole closed; replaced the skull bone and finally the hair and skin, stitching it all back into place. "There…" the doctor said cheerfully, "That wasn't so bad now, was it? Although you may have some trouble with –"_

_He stopped in mid-sentence as he turned his eyes to the door; the interviewer had accidentally opened it and exposed himself. "Security!" the doctor alerted over a nearby intercom as the interviewer escaped, "There's an intruder in the building!"_

_Bars SLAMMED across doors and windows, blocking his escape. He ran blindly through the corridors and kept changing routes as his path got blocked by security officers. "Hey!" one of the patients called to him, "Come with me – I know another way out!" He knew he had no other choice, so he joined the patient-on-the-run and the two escaped through an unused air vent._

_With his video evidence and a live witness, the interviewer filed his report to the nearest police station and had the asylum shut down due to 'patient abuse' and 'unorthodox treatment methods'. The doctors and psychiatrists were tried and executed while the patients – thankful that their nightmare was over – were relocated to other asylums. Eventually, the building was abandoned, fell into ruin and was demolished._

* * *

><p>"What happened to the interviewer and the patient?" Toothy (with neck-length violet hair) asked. Pop heaved a sigh. "Nobody knows…" the camp director replied, "They just simply disappeared shortly after the asylum got destroyed." He then placed Cub back to the ground and stood, brushing off some imaginary dust from his dark-red trousers. "Well, that's enough storytelling for tonight," he announced cheerfully, "Now you guys help yourselves to dinner."<p>

A bright green-haired guy known as Nutty reached the table before the others. "Candy, candy, candy…" he seemed to chant over and over as he looked over the buffet table. Counselor Lumpy chuckled and dug around his pockets; pulled out two handfuls of confectionary and dropped them into the hyperactive teen's hands. "Yar, he's always like that," a sea blue-haired guy told the newcomers as he passed them, "As long as you got candy to give him, he'll leave you alone."

Mime (a lavender-haired, pale-faced teen) nodded silently before performing sign language. "Yar…do any of you understand what he's trying to say?" the teen pirate asked, "Because everybody barely does." Flippy glanced to Moonlight, who nodded and replied that she could understand him very well. Mime smiled and shook her hand; began signing her again.

"He says the story about the asylum is true," the white-haired girl translated, "His grandfather told it to him." The teenage mime added that during his stay in this camp, he had witnessed seeing misty forms passing through the trees in the woods around them – most probably the ghosts of dead asylum inhabitants. "Ghosts don't exist," Flippy remarked, "You're probably just seeing things." Mime rolled his eyes and signed some more while Moonlight kept translating. "No, we don't think you're crazy – right, guys?" the green-haired 'soldier' asked.

"Look out!" Flaky yelled towards the group. But her warning came too late as Nutty bumped into Flippy, forcing him to stumble and fall a bit too close to the fire. At the same time, a few burning embers landed on one of his pant legs. "_Whoa, shit!_" he cursed as he stood immediately and began to bat away at the flames. "Hold still!" Splendid ordered as he grabbed a can of soda; pulled off the ring-pull and doused the flames out. "Thanks…" Flippy sighed, ignoring Flipqy's frustrated growl as he was successfully blocked from surfacing.

"Hey, where's Moonlight?" Splendont asked; everyone glanced around. "She probably ran back to the cabin after what she saw. Should I go check up on her?" Lammy asked. Flippy thanked her for the offer, but suggested he'll do it himself. "I'll catch you guys later!" he added before running off.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Moonlight hugged her knees as she sat on her bunk bed, rocking herself to and fro. _'You know he'll find out eventually…'_ a dark feminine voice echoed in her head. "Shut up…" the blue-eyed teen muttered miserably, flinching as she heard a knock on the door.

"Moonlight, are you there?" Flippy asked. "Go away!" she ordered from the inside. "I know you're freaked out after what happened earlier, but I'm fine – really," he insisted, frowning as she still refused to open the door. He then glanced around quickly and tried the door; it's locked. "Don't make me do this…" he warned as he backed up a short distance. He then ran and –

The door suddenly opened and his sister lunged, roaring like a beast as she tackled him. "_You're a persistent one…_" she growled as she pinned him down. Flippy gasped as golden irises stared glared back where her blue orbs had been. And being pinned down by a family member-turned-adversary ignited his own dark side; he shoved her off as Flipqy took over. "You're not that 'blue-eyed pussy'…" he growled, "Who the fuck are you?"

The golden-eyed girl giggled. "Someone you might meet again in the future," she replied smugly. She then shuddered and allowed Moonlight to take control of her body once more; whimpered as blue eyes locked onto her brother's golden orbs. "Hey, hey…" he whispered as his glare softened, "It's alright; I'm not here to hurt you."

She was either frozen to the spot or he moved quickly – either way, she found herself in his arms. "Ssh…" he whispered, his voice softening as Flippy regained control, "It's me. Don't worry." He then pulled back and eyed his sister calmly; said they'll talk about her 'condition' once she's ready.

"Aww~! Isn't that cute?" Disco Bear teased from a distance, "Anyone up for incest?" He then yelped as Splendid slapped the back of his head…then regretted his action as he realized he knocked him out. "Nice job…" his red twin commented sarcastically as he walked past them. Splendid grumbled to himself and began to drag the unconscious teen back to the boys' cabin.

"Remember – when you're ready," Flippy reminded as he hugged his sister for the last time tonight; led her to the girls' cabin before heading back with the rest of the boys. "Are you okay?" Petunia asked as she walked up to Moonlight. "Yeah…for now," the white-haired teen replied.

_"_…_but not for long…"_


	4. Chapter 03: First Encounter

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 03 – First Encounter**

* * *

><p>Next day, 7am sharp…<p>

Some of the boys groaned sleepily as the trumpet sounded its usual 'wake-up' call; a few put pillows over their heads in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. Russell was the first to sit up and stretch, his hook almost leaving another scratch on the wall beside him; climbed down and realized Flippy's bunk was already empty. In fact, it looked as though he never slept in last night.

_'Where'd he go?'_ he wondered as he glanced around the cabin while the rest of them woke up. "Yar, has anybody seen Flippy?" the teen pirate asked as he began polishing his hooked hand and adjusted his eye-patch. "I'm right here," the teen soldier replied as he exited the bathroom, yawning sleepily and scratching his head; explained he had already been awake an hour before the trumpet call.

"What were you doing then?" Disco Bear teased as he fluffed up his orange afro, "Spying on the ladies next door~?" He was answered by a sharp slap to the head, courtesy of Cuddles who told him he's not the kind of guy who'd do that. "But I have to admit – you did act funny talking to Flaky yesterday," he blond added. "N-No, I didn't!" Flippy stuttered as he blushed slightly.

"I don't care if you're a soldier or not," Nutty growled as he stared angrily, "But stay away from my 'Cherry Lollipop'!" And with that, he stomped off to the bathroom. Flippy was incredulous as he asked if the hyperactive teen was really Flaky's boyfriend.

"Yep, they were…" Lifty replied. "They broke up after two months – she couldn't stand him," Shifty continued for him. His brother asked how he knew that. "She told me herself – poor kid got hurt the most, though," the fedora-wearing teen answered, "She also told me not to tell anyone about it."

Mime then began signing to them – Sniffles (using a translator he had managed to build yesterday) translated that Mime knew that as well and was actually sorry for her. "Actually, you were eavesdropping – you're so quiet nobody will know until they see you sneak up on them," Toothy explained, chuckling as Mime 'pretended' to laugh nervously.

"I could use a little help here," Handy requested as he attempted to pull on a clean white T-shirt, apparently failing as he doesn't have any arms; thanked Splendid as he also helped him into his pants and helmet. The blue-haired hero then attempted to awaken his dozing brother; heaved a frustrated sigh as Splendont wouldn't budge.

"Fine…I'll just have the chocolate chip waffles all to myself – and I mean the ones topped with butter and heavy maple syrup," said Splendid, smirking as Splendont suddenly woke up, got out of bed and ran out the door before anyone could blink. "Gets him everytime…" the sky blue-haired teen snickered; laughed as his blood red-haired brother returned and glared at him. "Yeah, _very_ funny…" he grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I can't find my bow. I've been looking for it since yesterday!"

"It's right here, silly…"

Petunia giggled as she handed Giggles her red bow clip. Flaky heaved a frustrated sigh as she failed – for the umpteenth time – to get most of the dandruff flakes off her hip-length scarlet hair. "Hey, what's up with her?" Moonlight whispered as she caught Lammy talking to a small pickle. "Schizophrenia," Flaky replied, "She believes the pickle is talking to her."

"Why yes, Mr. Pickles…" they heard her say, "Oh, I had a wonderful night's sleep. How was yours? That's fantastic! Tell me about your dream." Along with her awkward conversation were a series of awes and giggles.

_'And I thought mine was bad enough…'_ Moonlight thought, flinching as her alter-ego giggled evilly. She then regained her composure and began helping Flaky with her dandruff problem, giggling as some of the whitish flakes got stuck on her clothes.

_Knock, knock…_

"Yes?" Lammy greeted as she opened the door, "Oh…good morning, camp director." Pop returned the greeting and told them their camp cook, Cro Marmot, is unable to work today due to some 'unforeseen circumstances'. "So, if it's alright – would you girls volunteer to be today's young cooks? Lumpy and Mole will be there to assist you," he added.

All the girls agreed…except one. "Fire – remember?" she whispered to Lammy. Pop heard her and (after recalling last night's events) explained they don't use gas cookers due to an accident a couple of years ago. "There's nothing to worry about – trust me," he assured as he patted her on the back while they made their way to the kitchen.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Flippy heaved a sigh as he watched the red-and-blue twins argue over a seat. "Are you two always like that?" the army-clothed teen asked as they finally calmed down and sat on either side of him. "You should've seen us back home – Dad had to take a sleeping pill every night," said Splendid. "It's your fault he thinks we're too noisy…" Splendont grumbled.

"It was not," Splendid argued. "It was too," his brother countered.

"_It was not._"

"_It was too._"

"Not!" the blue hero yelled, standing up from his seat. "Too!" Splendont countered as they met eye-to-eye.

"_NOT!_"

"_TOO!_"

"Enough!" Flippy yelled as he banged his fists on the table; both twins huffed and sat back down, angrily folding their arms and facing away from each other. "Man, you guys argue a lot more than us…" Shifty chuckled as he and his brother looked over to them. "Put a sock in it, will you!" Handy yelled over to them as he waved his stubs in frustration, "Nobody asked you anyway!"

Cuddles then pulled him back to his seat, asking him to calm down, leave the twins alone, and enjoy breakfast. "Speaking of which, have you seen Giggles?" the blond asked as he straightened his hood (which oddly had yellow bunny ears stitched onto them). "Petunia said they've taken over kitchen duty for the 'Ice Man'," Handy explained. Disco Bear's once-sleepy eyes suddenly brightened as he thought of 'cornering' the girls while they're at work, but he stayed glued to his seat as he caught a jealous Flippy glaring right at him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen – Giggles and Petunia were setting out the plates and cutlery while Lammy assisted Lumpy with the ingredients. Moonlight breathed a sigh of relief as she handled the cooking while being directed by Mole. "Now use the spatula and flip the pancakes," the blind counselor instructed (while facing the wall), "Do the same to the waffles and French toast."

_Plop!_

"Oops…" the white-haired teen sighed. "You're doing great!" Mole cheered. They then heard excited chuckling as Nutty entered the kitchen; he saw the dropped pancake and picked it up, stuffing it into his mouth as he left. "He does that every morning – stopping by to 'sample' breakfast," Lumpy explained. "Our favourite 'taste-tester'," Mole added, "Just make sure he doesn't add extra sugar to anything around here."

"Continue what you're doing, Moonlight…" he continued, feeling around blindly until he grasped an oven door, "While I preheat the oven for the cookies." He heard Lumpy excuse himself for some fresh air, but not before searching his pockets for a Zippo lighter; accidentally dropping it as soon as he lit one cigarette.

Mole then yelped as he felt searing heat climb up his pants as flames clung onto the fabric. Moonlight gasped, widening her eyes as she recalled that horrible incident back home…

* * *

><p><em>Moonlight giggled as she read her brother's latest letter, saying he's doing great at military school and he's gotten used to the atmosphere; mentioned he misses everyone and couldn't wait to come home. "Moonlight~!" Starlight called from another room, "Your father and I are heading out to grab some groceries. Turn off the oven when the cake's done, okay?"<em>

_"Sure thing!" their blue-eyed daughter replied. But she had forgotten what her mother said and was in her room, writing back to Flippy…when the overpowering smell of gas reached her nostrils. It had gotten stronger the closer she reached the closed kitchen door – smoke was billowing out the bottom. Her foolishness got the better of her as she swung open the door and –_

_BOOM!_

_SHRIEK!_

* * *

><p>"What the?" Toothy wondered out loud as he and some other boys glanced towards the kitchen door – the female campers were screaming their lungs out, their eyes wide and full of fright. "Evacuate!" Lumpy ordered, "We've got a rogue camper!"<p>

As soon as those words left his mouth, a cleaver seemingly appeared out of nowhere and chocked the blue-haired counselor on the head, blood spilling onto the floor as he was killed instantly. "What's going on?" Sniffles asked as he looked up from his laptop; screamed as forks were thrown squarely into his eyes, blinding and killing him almost immediately as he fell and pushed the cutlery further into his brain.

The forks were thrown by Flipqy – he had surfaced the moment he saw blood. Splendid and Splendont noticed the sudden change and tried to restrain him, only to be thrown off by inhuman strength. His golden irises then glanced towards Mime and Russell as they curled together under a table. "Sorry, this table's taken!" Flipqy announced as he lifted it up, smashing it repeatedly over his two victims until they were nothing but mangled bodies.

"Hey…hey…" purred a dark feminine voice. His golden-eyed sister appeared, her friendly smile replaced by an evil grin. She held a blood-dripping cleaver in one hand; Mole's severed head in the other, his face frozen in a silent scream. "We meet again…" said Flipqy as he walked closer.

"Name's Eclipse," she purred as she tossed away the severed head, "I already know about you, Flipqy…" Before either could say anything else, their eyes turned and glared at the red-and-blue twins standing in a fighting pose before them. "I don't know what's going on here, but you guys have to snap out of it right now!" Splendid ordered. "We'd like to see you try," Eclipse teased, licking her bloody cleaver.

Splendont wasted no time and tackled the golden-eyed girl while Splendid took on Flipqy, their strength almost equal to their own. Eclipse roared and shoved off her opponent, screaming wildly as she tried to bring the cleaver down to his face. Splendont then scrunched his eyes, opening them to reveal he's charging red laser within them; unleashed it to the ceiling above him. "_Ah!_" Eclipse screamed as some concrete crushed and buried her along with the red-haired hero.

"_No!_" Flipqy roared as he witnessed the scene. His anger kicked up another notch and he began landing punches and kicks towards Splendid, who dodged them expertly and managed to grab hold of one of his fists; threw him over his head and slammed him onto a table, smashing it to pieces. The fight was abruptly stopped as Flaky's frantic scream cut into Flipqy's thoughts, allowing Flippy to regain control of himself.

"Oh no…" the army-clothed teen whined, his grass-green eyes almost brimming with tears as he noticed his bloody hands and the casualties around him. He then turned to Splendid and caught a confused / angry expression on his face. A muffled groan drew their attention to the pile of rubble as Splendont shoved off the debris; carefully pulled out Flippy's unconscious sister. "She's okay – still alive," he reported, "But she may have crushed lungs." He was then led by Pop outside the building, ignoring the stares around him.

Splendid took another glance towards Flippy, his anger dissipating as he watched him sit at a table and bury his face in his hands. "Was that because you were taking psychotherapy?" the blue hero asked, earning a slow and quiet nod. He then walked closer; before he could say anything, Flippy asked him to leave him alone. He glanced up as Pop approached them. "Your sister's fine – she'll be in the Camp Office if you want to see her," he said, "As for everyone else, they'll be fully recovered tomorrow."

The camp director then patted the Flippy's head as he added, "It'll be like it never happened." As he left and ushered the rest of the campers away from the scene, both boys were trying to make sense of what he just said.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

There was a clinic in the back of the Camp Office. Pop was just finished nursing her when Moonlight began to stir. "Ugh…" she groaned, vaguely remembering the dropped lighter and Mole's clothes catching fire. She could hear Splendont's concerned voice as he asked if she would be okay. "Nothing too serious," Pop diagnosed, "But she'll need to take things easy."

Her vision finally cleared; looked up as Flippy walked over. Her smile instantly turned into a frown as she noticed there was blood all over his clothes. "Let's leave the siblings alone," the tan-haired camp director suggested as he led Splendont away from them. "What happened? How did I get here?" Moonlight asked.

As Flippy gave her a full description, Moonlight's frown deepened and she felt like she was about to cry. "I can't remember any of that," she whimpered, "All I remember was seeing flames, and I just blacked out." Her brother gently hugged and rocked her gently, trying not to apply pressure to her bruised body. He then began to sing 'Cuppy Cake' – a lullaby their mother sang to them when they were kids. He smiled as she dozed off and gently laid her down, stroking her hair.

Outside – Pop had a serious expression plastered on his face as he studied the situation. _'These people need help,'_ he thought, _'And with Lumpy and Mole out of the picture, what'll happen to today's baseball game?'_

He then noticed Splendid and Splendont talking to each other, possibly about the 'dining hall incident'. "Hey guys, you like playing baseball?" he called. The twins nodded in agreement. "Here's the deal then: you boys host the game – pick whoever you want on each team – while I have a talk with Flippy and Moonlight. Sounds good?" he added.

"Sure thing, Sir!" the red-and-blue twins agreed. Just as they turned, they were given one last instruction: tell the other campers what they witnessed today was only an accident. "Got it!" they agreed as they ran off.

* * *

><p><em>[I just realized my mistake (before the edit): Lumpy and Mole were already dead and I made them reappear fully revived. My bad…anyway, I fixed it.]<em>


	5. Chapter 04: Foul Play

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[Yeah, I know – late updates. I'm pretty swamped lately.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 04 – Foul Play**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's okay? I mean…" asked Giggles, trailing off as she recalled Moonlight being crushed under a pile of debris. "She's fine – really," Splendont assured, "Even though I took it too far." Mime rolled his eyes and began signing him with aggressive gestures. "I said I'm sorry!" the red hero grumbled (even though he couldn't understand what he's saying). "Just forget it okay? Pop said he'll handle them," said Splendid, rapidly changing the subject as he asked if anyone's up for a baseball game.<p>

Meanwhile in the Camp Office clinic – since Lumpy's also considered the 'camp psychologist', Pop decided he'll fill in for today with whatever knowledge he could look up as said counselor's handbook is right there beside him. He was about to request Flippy to narrate his story when he decided it's better to put him in a hypnotic sleep. "Alright Flippy, focus…" he said, "Where are you?"

"…I'm at the military school…" Flippy replied in a trance-like voice.

* * *

><p><em>It was a living nightmare. The waking hours seemed too early and the sleeping schedules felt too short (at least to him) – he swore he was a zombie during his first few weeks on campus. In other words, it's like living in Hell.<em>

_"Get a move on, assholes!" the drill sergeant barked, "I'm not sticking around to watch you catch up!" Flippy panted heavily as he tried to keep up with the rest of the soldiers-in-training as they rushed through the obstacle course. Just when he thought he was ahead, he realized he was a lap behind everyone else. "Private Flippy!" he heard his sergeant yell, "You failed the obstacle course again. Drop down and give me a hundred!"_

_'Not again…' he groaned mentally as he dropped to the muddy ground and began his [daily] 100 pushups. Part of him felt it was unfair, but he knew that if he didn't get through all this he'll be in worse trouble later. As soon as he was done, he trudged back to his room soaked head to toe in sweat; his entire body ached even as he lay flat on his back._

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

_All the other soldiers-in-training were asleep, leaving him alone with the horribly strict drill sergeant in his office. "Private Flippy…" he growled, "A full month since you were enrolled, and yet you didn't show any progress. What do you say do that?"_

_"Sir, I'm still trying to do my best, Sir!" Flippy replied, keeping his eyes glued to the wall behind his superior. "Well, it's not even good enough!" he yelled, "If you wanna prove me wrong, head to the obstacle course and run ten consecutive laps. NOW!"_

_"Sir, yes, Sir!" he saluted, turning on his heel and bolting out the door towards the said location. However, halfway there he slipped and fell in the mud as the heavy rain made the ground so slippery. "You call that an attempt?" he heard as he slowly blacked out, "You're a failure, Private Flippy! Nothing but a worthless failure!"_

_He woke up in the school clinic the next morning. Sitting up, he winced as his head throbbed and shut his eyes. 'How did I get here anyway?' he wondered as he got out of bed and walked towards the exit. He stopped as he heard hushed voices on the other side of the door; quietly began to eavesdrop._

_"Flippy murdered the drill sergeant and some unlucky witnesses last night – poor kid probably couldn't take it anymore," said one. Flippy cringed as he continued to listen. "Well, good riddance," said another, "Nobody could stand him anyway. We need to hire a new one, though." As he heard them leave, he quietly opened the door and quickly walked to his room; locked himself in before curling up in bed. 'It was an accident…right?' he thought._

_"Not really…" a dark voice echoed. A startled Flippy suddenly sat up and began looking around for the owner of the voice. His eyes stopped on a mirror…but he wasn't staring at his own reflection. "Bastard wouldn't let up, so I got rid of him – are you happy?" his golden-eyed self asked. "Happy? Happy!" Flippy yelled as he walked over and glared at him, "You made me murder someone! What'll everyone at home say about this!"_

_"Ssh…" he whispered, "Think about it. Do you think you can survive another day with him? I don't think so." Flippy then roared and threw a punch at the mirror, not caring as glass shards cut his hand. "You can never get rid of me, no matter how hard you try…" his shadow snickered._

_From then on, Flipqy (as he decided to call him) was born…_

* * *

><p>Pop jotted down everything as he listened, his brows furrowed the whole time. He then snapped Flippy out of his trance; the confused teen asked what had happened and instead was advised to join everyone else in a game of baseball. "In the meantime, I'll check on your sister," the camp director added. "Actually, I think I'll stay here – can't just leave her alone," Flippy suggested. "If that's how you want it, fine…" said Pop.<p>

Moonlight had just woken up when they approached her. "Your brother has told me everything that led to his condition," Pop explained, "Now it's your turn." Before he could put her in a hypnotic sleep, she insisted he didn't need to as she could tell them directly. "Alright then, go ahead…" Pop suggested.

* * *

><p><em>Moonlight giggled as she read her brother's latest letter, saying he's doing great at military school and he's gotten used to the atmosphere; mentioned he misses everyone and couldn't wait to come home. "Moonlight~!" Starlight called from another room, "Your father and I are heading out to grab some groceries. Turn off the oven when the cake's done, okay?"<em>

_"Sure thing!" their blue-eyed daughter replied. But she had forgotten what her mother said and was in her room, writing back to Flippy…when the overpowering smell of gas reached her nostrils. It had gotten stronger the closer she reached the closed kitchen door – smoke was billowing out the bottom. Her foolishness got the better of her as she swung open the door and –_

_BOOM!_

_SHRIEK!_

_She was blown back by the sudden explosion; every escape route had been blocked by a flaming wall and she coughed as smoke entered her nostrils. She panicked as the fire rapidly closed in. "Moonlight!" she heard her parents yell from outside. "Mom, Dad – help me!" she screamed, pleadingly banging the nearest [jammed] window repeatedly. She shrieked once more as flames licked at her arm and caught onto her clothes. Before she knew what had happened, she just fainted._

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

_GASP!_

_The white-haired teen bolted upright in bed, panting furiously as she glanced quickly at her new surroundings. Everything was so white: the walls, the ceilings, the floor…and the bandages covering more than half of her body. "Moonlight!" Starlight sobbed as she threw her arms around her daughter, "We were so worried you'd never wake up."_

_"What's going on? Where am I?" the scared part-albino demanded. Captain explained she was out cold by the time she was rescued, escaping with 1st degree burns – which, assumingly, wasn't really that bad; the doctor added she may have also suffered mentally from the incident._

_His diagnosis was correct as they noticed Moonlight had her own 'issues' whenever she's close to a flame – she would simply black out, and then her other self (by the name 'Eclipse') would emerge and wreck havoc before subsiding into her mind once more. And all the while, Moonlight would have no memory of what had occurred in between._

_A few days before Flippy returned, she was taken to a psychiatrist who had diagnosed her with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder._

* * *

><p>"The same illness as mine…" Flippy sighed, "Why didn't you say anything about that either?" His sister explained she and their parents didn't want to worry him and so kept quiet about it. "That pretty much explained your sudden change in behavior…" Pop noted, "Anyway, that's enough for now. You kids run along and join the other campers – Cub and I will catch up to watch the game in a bit." And with that, he picked up his son and hummed a cheery tune while the toddler babbled along.<p>

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The fraternal twins showed up just in time as the rest of the campers realized they were short on players. Splendid chose Flippy, Moonlight, Cuddles and Giggles for his team; Splendont picked Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Nutty and Flaky on his. Toothy, Handy, Petunia and Lammy were chosen as umpires. "But we don't have any batters or fielders – we can't play a game without them," Cuddles pointed out.

"Hm…you're right. What should we do now?" said Splendid as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "How about a contest?" Splendont suggested, "You and me – in a _flying_ contest. These guys will be the judges."

"You know I _hate_ that…" his blue-haired brother sighed, "And you _always_ win this game." Splendont laughed and slapped him on the back, asking him where his 'competitive' spirit had gone to. "Do you wanna look like a 'pussy' to everyone here?" the red-haired hero taunted. "That's it, bring it on!" Splendid yelled, blue eyes glaring at reds. Pop and Cub had just arrived at the scene, the camp director thinking watching them compete each other would be more interesting than a baseball game.

"3…2…1…GO!" Lifty and Shifty announced, yelping as they were being blown back [along with some campers] by a shock wave as the red-and-blue twins took off into the air.

Splendid and Splendont flew side-by-side, one glaring and the other smirking as they mirrored each other's movements. Their audience seated themselves at the bleachers and watched the 'air show' with fascination; awed as they performed synchronized loops and burst through clouds with their incredible speed. "Last part – you ready?" Splendont yelled as they flew up towards the sun. "_I'm born ready!_" Splendid replied. Then just as they reached the top, they immediately dropped down; their speed picked up the faster they traveled.

Their eyes began brimming with tears as cool air stung them. Keeping their bodies as straight as possible, they kept going in one direction until they felt the air start to 'close in' on them; they could feel their fingertips beginning to burn as they cut through the resisting air like a knife. And suddenly –

_BOOM! WHOOSH!_

"Whoa~!" the audience awed as they witnessed some red energy burst around Splendont – a 'sonic boom', as Sniffles would call it (if he wasn't killed at the caféteria today). They clapped and cheered as the red hero appeared before them, smiling proudly. "Hey…" Moonlight pointed out, "Where's your brother?"

"_AAH!_" they heard, followed by a thunderous _THUD_. Splendont sighed and took off; returned seconds later with a bruised Splendont in his arms. "Failed – as usual," he explained in a bored tone, "While we both can fly at the same speed, he could _never_ perform a sonic boom."

He was suddenly silenced as a fist connected with his nose, forcing him to drop his brother and stumble backwards; he was then tackled and pinned to the ground. "I wasn't ready, you dumbass!" Splendid yelled as he landed punch-after-punch on his brother's face, "_I WASN'T FUCKING READY!_" Just as he was about to land another punch, his fist was held back by a firm grip. He turned and glared…then his eyes widened to shock.

"_Hello again…_" Flipqy greeted, kicking Splendid off his brother before storming towards him. "No!" Moonlight yelled, throwing herself onto her brother but was thrown off in the next second. He then locked fists with the blue hero and the two glared at what seemed like an eternity; finally threw punches to each other's noses, the force making them fly backwards.

Splendont groaned and sat up, holding a hand over his bleeding nose before noticing an out-cold Moonlight not far from him. He then looked up and witnessed his brother squaring-off with a flipped teen soldier. "Boys! Break it up!" Pop yelled, handing a crying Cub to a frightened Lammy before rushing over to them. Lifty and Shifty followed; so did Cuddles and Giggles.

"I said 'break it up'!" Pop repeated as the sea-green twins held back Flippy while the yellow-and-pink couple pulled away Splendid. Their actions were proven futile as both riled-up boys knocked their heads together, blood and brains spilling onto the ground as they collapsed dead.

_TWEET!_

"H-Huh?" Flippy wondered out loud as Pop's whistle rang in his ears, cringing as he saw the new casualties at his feet. Splendid was still quite angry, but then eased himself as he realized what he had done. "You're right – I'm sorry," Splendont immediately apologized as he walked over to him, still covering his bleeding nose, "Nice punch, though." His blue-haired brother sighed and said it was no big deal; it's his fault he got angry in the first place.

"Oh…that's not cool…" Disco Bear commented as he checked on Moonlight, "Poor girl conked her head real good. What a nasty little bump." Flippy heard that and rushed over; picked up his sister before the afro-wearing teen could touch her. He then glanced over at Flaky, who stared back with a frightened look in her ruby eyes. Then again, just about everyone shared the same expression.

"You kids get your asses to the clinic – it seems I'm playing 'doctor' today…" Pop half-joked, earning some quiet half-hearted chuckles and giggles from some of the campers.

And once again, a pair of glowing white eyes watched the unwary camp inhabitants from its hidden spot within the shadowy trees…


	6. Chapter 05: Blood Oath

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 05 – Blood Oath**

* * *

><p>"You guys have anger issues," Pop noted, "It makes me wonder how you even cope with each other at home." Splendid shrugged nonchalantly while Splendont reluctantly placed ice over his slightly swelling bloody nose. Moonlight still felt quite bruised but – thankfully – had no trouble breathing fine (even after being temporarily buried under a pile of concrete) and was already relieved of the headache she received after being thrown off earlier. Flippy, on the other hand, was curled up by himself in a corner; his green camouflage clothing mostly stained red with semi-dry blood.<p>

His part-albino sister walked over and sat next to him, crossing her legs. "I'm the one who should be upset," she muttered, "At least you're aware of what your alter-ego's doing; I can't even control mine." Her brother silently draped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

Pop took one look at the four teenagers and heaved a sigh. "Why the long faces? You're here to have fun, not grieve over your 'accidents'," he said, "Besides, everything will be back the way it should be tomorrow."

"What do you mean by that?" Splendid asked. "I meant _exactly_ what I said – you'll see," Pop replied. Splendont glanced sideways at his brother and shrugged; threw away his third tissue wad into the wastebasket. "We're going to have a special campfire activity tonight," the camp director added, "Moonlight, I know you're terrified of fire…but at least _try_ to control your fear this time." Said white-haired girl gulped; nodded hesitantly.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Rustle…rustle…_

_'Huh?'_ Flippy wondered as he turned and glanced at the trees. The breeze was light, but the leaves _rustled_ as though a storm was headed his way. Out of the corner of his eye, something bright darted through the shadowy foliage. Curiosity overcame him as he began to pursue the mysterious light; parted the shrubs and –

"What are you doing?" Splendid asked, startling the teen soldier and stifling a chuckle as he watched him fall headfirst into the shrubs. "_Don't…do that!_" Flippy scolded as he stood and brushed leaves off him. "Sorry," the blue-haired hero apologized, "Anyway, we're still waiting for you – come on!" He then turned on his heel and flew away to the campfire site.

Flippy took one final glance behind him; puzzlement evident in his grass-green eyes as he noticed the leaves weren't rustling as much as it was seconds ago. _"Probably just your imagination,"_ Flipqy's voice echoed, _"Let's just get out of here."_ Flippy felt it hard to believe, but then thought maybe his 'shadow' was right. But he couldn't shake the feeling that someone (or something) is watching him as he turned and walked away…

Everyone (minus the dead campers and counselors) were already seated by the time Flippy showed up. Moonlight was sitting behind Flaky and had her eyes glued to the night sky, seemingly stargazing while listening to Pop at the same time. "Tonight's special activity," he announced, "The traditional 'Blood Oath' ritual."

_"Did he say 'Blood Oath'?"_ Flipqy asked, _"This should be interesting."_ Flippy then pretended to smack his forehead as though there was a mosquito; snickered quietly as his shadow's groans echoed within him. "New campers, step out!" Pop requested. "Don't worry, I'm right here…" the green-haired teen whispered as he held his whimpering sister's hand; half-dragged her along. The camp director then unrolled a yellowed scroll and proceeded to explain that every camper who had spent at least one day in 'Camp Sanguine' are immediate participants to the camp ritual.

"After this, you'll be official 'Camp Sanguine' members," he added, "As a first step, sign your names here." Flippy offered to go first and dipped the worn-out quill into the ink bottle; signed his name at the bottom. Moonlight followed, and then Splendid and Splendont. "The next step – a drop of blood to seal your fate," said Pop.

"'Seal our fate'? That's a joke, right?" the red-haired hero asked, frowning as he didn't get an answer. Pop nodded to Cub, who walked over to them carrying four stainless steel needles resting on a small velvet cushion. Each of them picked one and [while being instructed] heated the tips in the blazing campfire. Moonlight's whimper turned to audible sobs as she fought to keep her 'shadow' under control. Flippy noticed and immediately held her close, whispering the 'Cuppy Cake' lullaby into her ear until she calmed down.

They then pricked their index fingers and smeared a drop of blood next to their signatures. "Whoa!" Splendid yelped as their names gave off a bluish glow and appeared to 'merge' with their blood droplets before fading back to blotted ink on yellowed paper. "Almost done…" Pop muttered as he rolled up the scroll and tucked it away, "Now for the final step – you must drink the purified blood of a freshly slaughtered dog."

Flippy then began to wonder if the camp director is either a 'ritual fanatic' or just plain weird. Either way, he felt he shouldn't go ahead with the third step. _"Come on, it's not like you never had some before!"_ Flipqy teased. _'Just shut up, okay!'_ Flippy countered, unable to stop his hands from shaking as he was handed a large goblet. Moonlight gulped and began to hyperventilate; calmed down as Pop suggested they could move away from the campfire.

"Oh well. Cheers…" the teen soldier muttered. He took a sip – the thick red liquid was warm, sliding down his throat and leaving the taste of iron behind. Forcing himself not to gag, he passed the goblet to his sister. Moonlight glanced from the goblet to the watching eyes of Pop and the other campers, all waiting for her to drink her share. Tipping her head back, she gulped down the liquid and coughed a little after passing it onto Splendid.

The blue-haired hero was hesitant, but he didn't have time to dawdle as his brother forced the goblet onto him; made him swallow a huge portion of the contents. Splendid coughed and sputtered, glaring at his grinning brother who snatched the goblet from him. _'This isn't so bad – in a gross kinda way,'_ Splendont thought as he drank down till the last drop; handed the empty goblet back to Pop.

"Congratulations…" the camp director spoke in a somewhat-eerie tone, "You are now true 'Camp Sanguine' members." He then threw his head back and howled at the moon; Cub and the other campers copied him, their howls clashing together in a rhythmic melody. Splendid looked at the other three and shrugged; all four threw their heads back and howled louder than the rest.

But then their stomachs growled louder.

"Ugh…" Splendont groaned as he clutched his stomach; almost collapsed backwards into his seat. "I don't feel so good," his brother mumbled as he sat next to him, sweating heavily as though he's got a fever. Flippy – although he felt the same as they did – supported his sister as she teetered and led her to a bench before crashing down himself. "You'll just feel a teensy-bit sick for tonight," Pop's voice seemed to echo, "It'll be gone by morning."

They didn't hear anything else as all four slipped into unconsciousness…

* * *

><p><em>Flippy ran through the darkened woods, occasionally turning his head as the audible sound of crackling leaves appeared to be getting closer. He knew something is chasing him, but he couldn't tell what it is.<em>

_ROAR!_

_'Shit!' he screamed mentally as he picked up his speed; yelped as he lost his footing and fell headfirst down a cliff. He felt the last thing he'd remember before he dies would be his head smashing against the rocks below…_

* * *

><p>"Ah!" the teen soldier yelped as he bolted upright; sweating and panting as he glanced around and realized he's in bed, in the boys' cabin. "Just a dream…" he sighed. "Yeah, that's pretty normal after going through the 'Blood Oath' ritual – I know because the same thing happened to me," said a familiar voice.<p>

Flippy did a double-take as he noticed Cuddles sitting on his bunk, scribbling what appeared to be a letter. "I thought you were…" he began, trailing off as his mind tried to focus. "That's the other effect," the blond added, "For some reason, whoever drank that stuff end up being somewhat 'immortal' in this camp."

"It's most probably a drug," Sniffles explained as he busied himself with his laptop, "I tried to find out what it was, and ended up finding this instead." The blue-haired nerd then stood and sat on Flippy's bunk; pointed at the title on his laptop screen.

**_'HAPPY ORCHARD ASYLUM' ORIGINALLY DEMONIC RITUAL GROUNDS_**

**_Fact or fiction? Explanations unexplained_**

Sniffles summarized that the doctors in the asylum were probably original participants of some religious cult; used their patients as 'sacrifices' while attempting to cure them of their mental illness. "They thought by torturing them by all means necessary, they'd 'please' the demon inside the patient and eventually leave him, therefore curing him," he added, "But if you ask me, I'd say it's just a form of harsh 'classical conditioning'."

"You didn't have to go that far, _nerd_," Lifty grumbled, "And let's just leave it at the fact that whoever was in that asylum is just a bunch of cuckoos that are long dead by now. End of story, end of discussion!" Shifty agreed with a simple nod of his head.

Sniffles growled and rolled his eyes; grumbling to himself as he tucked away his laptop and left the cabin. "I don't know about you guys, but I think he's really onto something – not that I'm siding with him," said Flippy as he straightened out his uniform…and noticed it was bright and clean – maybe even freshly laundered. "Don't look at us," Toothy intervened before the teen soldier could ask, "We're wondering about the same thing ourselves. Same with us being butchered into a hundred pieces and coming back in one piece the next day."

_'This camp is WEIRD on so many levels…'_ Flippy thought as he headed out, ready for another day at camp.


	7. Chapter 06: Distractions & Disturbances

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[Since I don't bother much about who's wearing what, you guys are free to imagine what they're wearing – it doesn't matter to me.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 06 – Distractions & Disturbances**

* * *

><p>"Come on, over here!"<p>

"No, this way! I'm wide open!"

The girls giggled as they tossed a beach ball around; ran back and forth along the bank. "W-Whoa!" Flaky yelped as she lost her footing and stumbled backwards into the cold lake.

_SPLASH!_

_TWEET!_

The dandruff-infested teen coughed and sputtered as she burst to the surface the moment she heard Pop's whistle cutting through the air. "Flaky, if you're planning to swim, go change into your swimsuit first," the camp director scolded. Moonlight leaned over to lend a hand…but ended up being pulled into the lake as she wasn't strong enough.

_SPLASH!_

"Sorry…" Flaky apologized, giggling along with Moonlight. "I'll get them," Splendont offered as he strolled over to the bank. Grabbing both girls' hands, he gently pulled them up to the bank while Lammy handed towels to the soaked girls.

"Since we all need to cool off, we're going to have a refreshing game of water volleyball after lunch," Pop announced, "What do you think?" He was answered by a series of cheers and hoots. "Alright then!" he added, "You kids do what you want while we set everything up."

Before the campers ran off, Pop had one other request. "Could someone look after Cub for me?" he asked, nearly having a panic attack as his toddler nearly walked into the lake without his water wings.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_WHOOSH!_

Splendid zoomed past treetops, startling a few birds and knocking some fragile twigs off their branches with his speed. Cuddles and Giggles were having a stroll through the woods when he rushed past them; apologized as he accidentally lifted the pink-haired girl's skirt with some updraft. "Quit staring…" Giggles muttered as she brushed her sundress down; a blushing Cuddles instinctively looked away while trying to fight back a smirk.

Performing a few loops and keeping his speed steady, he glanced down and spied Petunia feeding Handy some freshly-baked brownies she had just brought from the dining hall. The blue hero sighed as he wished he had a girlfriend of his own, but he perished the thought when he recalled what Splendont told him.

_"Girls are just a waste of time. You're better off being single – trust me."_

_'Heh, what does he know…'_ he thought, focusing on his training as he began zooming upwards towards the clear blue sky. The rush of cool air against his cerulean hair and eyes were _nothing_ compared to the adrenaline pumping through his body. Just as he reached the peak, he made a swift u-turn and continued downwards. His hair whipped wildly and tears brimmed in his eyes as he continued picking up speed.

_WHOOSH!_

"What the?" Splendont muttered as he was woken up from his nap; sat up on the tree bough as he looked to the sky and noticed a familiar blue blur. _'There he goes again…'_ he mentally sighed as he climbed up to a higher branch, ready to take off for another 'rescue mission' when necessary.

He wasn't the only audience – Flippy (who was just done meditating), Flaky and Moonlight (who volunteered to baby-sit Cub while chatting and sharing snacks) looked up and watched as a blue shield-like energy curve appeared to form around Splendid.

_'I can do this!'_ said hero claimed, _'That'll show my brother I'm no weakling!'_ He could feel the air closing in around him; his fingertips burned as he reached maximum speed, cutting through the air. It was also getting difficult to breathe, but he didn't care as he felt at this point he could finally –

"Uh oh…" he mumbled as he felt himself stop; screamed as he appeared to 'bounce' backwards, flipping end-over-end and getting dizzy in the process. "Gotcha!" Splendont yelled as he caught his blue twin in his arms. "Thanks…" Splendid growled as he got air-lifted back to the ground. "You didn't have to rush yourself. Give it some time before you try again," his red twin assured as he patted his back.

"Splendid, are you okay?" Moonlight asked as she rushed over. "I'm fine…sort of," grumbled the blue hero. His anger rapidly dissipated into speechless shock as she suddenly hugged him; he could feel his face heating up as he blushed involuntarily. Splendont scoffed and moved away just as Flippy and Flaky (who was carrying Cub) walked up to them. "Y-You can let go now…" Splendid stuttered.

Moonlight released him and stepped back, her shy blue eyes hidden behind her white bangs as she pretended to study the ground. "What was that about?" Flippy asked as he watched his sister turn and walk away; Flaky followed and the two resumed what they were doing. "Beats me…" Splendid replied, confusion plastered on his face.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"This game will be boys versus girls," Pop announced as he held up a list of the chosen players.

**_Boys team: Cuddles, Handy, Flippy, Mime and Splendid_**

**_Girls team: Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, Lammy and Moonlight_**

"Pop, you know I can't play because I don't have any hands!" Handy grumbled. "Then use your stubs," the camp director calmly replied as he scratched his tan hair, "You did it last year." Said orange-haired teen pulled on a frustrated frown, dissipating as he knew it was pointless to argue anyway. The camp director then suggested everyone get changed into their swimming gear and could 'cool off' a few minutes in the lake while further adjustments are being made to the volleyball net.

"Moonlight, you can't play like that…" Giggles scolded. Said part-albino looked down at her blue-and-silver swimsuit riddled with randomly-sized black paw-prints; studied the pink-haired girl's glittery dark-pink outfit. Before she could argue they're both wearing two-piece swimsuits and saw no other reason, her argument fizzled into nothing as her hair got braided and tied behind her back. "Oh…you meant my hair," she muttered in embarrassment, "Thanks."

Flaky was treated in a similar way; sighed in frustration as Petunia rushed to the edge of the lake and began washing her hands for the next few minutes. However, she felt it's not her fault as dandruff flakes clung onto the braid. Lammy was – once again – talking to Mr. Pickles and asking him to stay and watch from the nearest tree before placing him there.

"…what…are you wearing?" Splendont muttered as he noticed 'Playboy Bunny' logos printed all over Cuddles' shorts. "Giggles bought this for me – got a problem with that?" the blond countered, earning an indifferent shrug from the red hero before watching him wade slightly further from the game field.

He hasn't gone far when he heard some quiet gurgling behind him. He then turned and thrust his hands into the water, pulling out and choking the sea green-haired twins by their necks. "When will you guys learn that sneaking up behind me _doesn't work_?" Splendont muttered in a bored tone. "Probably never," Splendid replied, "Anyway, let go – you're suffocating them."

Lifty and Shifty gulped in huge amounts of air as they were released; joined the rest of the boys, grumbling as their plan failed. Nutty was licking and sticking lollipops all over his face and hair; waved to Flaky as he flashed a grin. Said red-haired girl rolled her eyes and waded away from the candy-addicted guy. Mime and Toothy were splashing water at each other while Russell and Sniffles were pretending to be pirates; later joined in the water fight.

Disco Bear was enjoying himself as he stared at the girls' butts – or at least until Mole knocked him face-first into the water. "I know you're having fun, but staring at girls' behinds doesn't count," he scolded calmly noted as soon as the afro teen splashed out of the water. The afro teen asked how he knew what he was doing. "You were chuckling excitedly…" the girls' counselor replied. _'Dang…'_ Disco Bear cursed as he slapped his forehead.

_TWEET!_

"Flippy, hurry up," Lumpy called as he knocked on the boys' cabin door, "Or we'll start the game without you." Said teen soldier was just done stitching a hole and slipping on his green camouflage-print swimming trunks before rushing out towards the lake. He passed by Cro-Marmot who was 'chilling out' near a tree. Cub was floating beside his daddy via water wings.

_'Fuck, it's cold!'_ Flippy thought, shivering as he entered the lake. _"It's nothing compared to a little rain…"_ Flipqy reminded, making the teen soldier flash back to that night on the obstacle course; forced him and that memory out of his head as he focused on listening to the game rules. "Alright, let's go!" Pop announced, blowing his whistle and starting the game.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

10 minutes later – the girls had scored 6 against 4 with the boys, forcing Lumpy to re-evaluate his team's strategy…if he had one. Mole was congratulating the girls as they squealed and splashed around excitedly.

"Alright, enough screwing around!" the boys' counselor explained, "Just make sure the ball gets to the other side and hope they miss." Flippy intervened by saying he's got a better idea; even got Pop's permission to put it into action.

"The boys are up to something…" Mole whispered as he gathered the girls, "Whatever happens, keep your cool and enjoy the game, got it?" His hunch was right – the girls realized Pop refused to call a foul when the ball splashed _way_ out of the field. "What the hell?" Petunia asked. "Change of plans – _there are no rules_," the camp director announced.

The girls gawked at the boys, who were slapping high-fives and hollering along with the audience. "Flippy…you are _so_ dead…" Moonlight snarled at her brother; both siblings put on their 'game faces'. "Bring it on," the teen soldier taunted.

_TWEET!_

Splendid served, hitting the ball so high the boys couldn't help snickering as the girls waded around to hit it back. "I got it!" Flaky called out, jumping and managing to hit the ball towards Flippy, who then hit it to Moonlight…who missed and got hit square in the nose. "Whoa, whoa – time out!" Cuddles called while Flippy waded quickly to his sister.

"Ugh…" Moonlight moaned as she placed a hand over her bleeding nose; waved Flippy away before he could take a look. "Come on, it can't be _that_ bad…" he persisted as he moved her hand away. Luckily, he managed to keep Flipqy sealed within him and insisted they hold the game until his sister's nose stops bleeding. "Maybe I can help," Splendid offered.

Flippy stepped back as Splendid breathed onto his hand; held it over Moonlight's swelling nose. _'What the…'_ she thought, _'His breath's ice-cold.'_ She also noticed it smells a bit like spearmint, and then she realized the blood had stopped flowing. "You guys can quit staring now…" Flippy chuckled as he caught them somewhat mesmerized for about a minute.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"That was some game. Too bad neither team won even with the change in rules…" said Splendid as he showered along with some boys. "But at least we kicked their asses and showed them who's boss – _right_~?" Cuddles jeered, bonking heads with Handy. "_Nobody_ kicked _anybody's_ asses; if you ask me, we should've won…" Flippy noted, rinsing shampoo out of his lime-green hair.

"Speaking of 'asses'…" Disco Bear purred, "Those are a nice set of cheeks~!" Mime did a facepalm and proceeded to pull away the perverted teen, only to slam him back and unintentionally pressed his face against the window pane.

Meanwhile, in the girls' bathroom – Giggles and Petunia were scrubbing soap on each other when a girlish yelp startled them. "Sorry!" Flaky apologized as she accidentally bumped into Lammy. Said lavender-haired girl accepted the apology; later asked if Moonlight was already done bathing.

"She said she'll get to it once all four of us are done here," Petunia explained. "So…" Giggle noted, "Our 'camp newbie' never had a group bath before." A mischievous smile followed by a giggle escaped from the pink-haired girl's lips. "Why don't we 'introduce' her to a _'proper camp girl's life'_~?" she suggested.

Back in the boys' bathroom – Disco Bear managed to pull a smile as he watched the scene unfold in the girls' bathroom. "Oh yeah…" he purred. "What?" Splendont demanded, "What could be so interesting that –"

His blood-red eyes widened as the afro-wearing teen managed to shift his position; finished his shower quickly and bolted out of the bathroom the moment he glimpsed some bare girl's skin. _'Heh, seems he couldn't handle a little –' _Disco Bear thought, cutting himself off as he continued to watch.

"Whoa! Wait! _Let go of me!_" Moonlight pleaded as she struggled in Giggles' and Petunia's arms; involuntarily shrieked as her clothes were pulled off faster than she could prevent it. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," Flaky suggested, but she soon found herself giggling along with the blue-and-pink pair as the part-albino quickly covered her breasts and curled up in a corner. "Come on, it's not _that_ bad…" said Lammy, "I mean, we're all the same gender." Moonlight agreed hesitantly and stood, still blushing madly.

Disco Bear was blushing and panting excitedly as the scenario rolled on, making the rest of the boys (namely Flippy, Splendid, Mime, Cuddles and Handy) suspicious. "Okay…Mime?" Flippy asked, "Are you part of this?" Mime shook his head. "Then move away," the teen soldier requested. Mime shook his head again, nervousness starting to show. "Why not?" Flippy demanded. Mime – still keeping Disco Bear plastered to the window – pretended to study the floor; looked back to Flippy and shrugged.

The teen soldier heaved a heavy sigh and pulled the afro-wearing teen away from the window…and then froze, his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth gaping a bit. "Flippy?" Splendid asked as he walked over, "Are you o…_shit_…" The blue hero stood behind him, one hand over his mouth as he tried not to make any sound. Cuddles and Handy yelped together as they witnessed the same scene.

From their angle, they could clearly see into the girls' bathroom window. And from that same angle, they clearly noticed all five female campers, stark naked, their explicit areas barely hidden by a layer of bubbly soap lather.

Disco Bear whimpered and inched backwards as five sets of angry eyes (Mime knew he wasn't to be blamed for being an 'associate' in whatever reason) glared daggers at him. "I _was_ planning to look away before you guys knew…" he muttered, quaking fearfully as they surrounded him. "Could you let me off this time? I promise I won't do that again," he pleaded, sweating profusely.

"_That's exactly what you said every year…_" Handy growled. Flippy – being the angriest of the group – allowed his alter-ego to take over as he cracked his knuckles. "We'll 'let you off' alright…" the golden-eyed teen snarled, "_After we give you a 'knuckle sandwich'._"

"No…no, wait! No! _NO! AAH!_"

_'Huh?'_ the girls wondered as random shouts, painful cries and repetitive pleas of "Stop! Let me go! Please!" echoed in the once-peaceful atmosphere. Lammy was the first to turn to the commotion and gasped as her eyes locked onto the boys' bathroom window; shrieked, covered her eyes and looked away with a reddened face.

Hearing her, all boys stopped in mid-punch and turned to the window; their eyes widened as they caught all the girls staring back at them. Both batches yelled startled cries as they finally pulled the blinds shut.

As soon as they're done showering and are fully dressed, both groups headed out of the cabin with cold glares and clenched fists. Moonlight nearly flinched the moment she realized Flipqy was standing before her, but stood her ground even as Flippy managed to resurface. "What the fuck were you staring at? It's not our fault your blinds were wide open! _Shut up, it was getting really steamy in the bathroom anyway!_" they argued, seemingly synchronized.

"What's going on here?" Pop demanded while comforting a wailing Cub; handed his son a lollipop and sighing in relief as the toddler calmed down. Lumpy and Mole walked up to the groups and calmed them down as they were separated; quietly held a discussion of each side of the incident. The rest of the boys in the cabin eavesdropped what they could pick up, with the exception of three of them – Splendont was still shaken after what he saw; Lifty and Shifty couldn't decide whether to laugh at or leave him alone. Disco Bear had already fainted alone in the bathroom, being nothing but a naked 'dead weight' covered in multiple bruises and cuts.

After a few minutes, the counselors explained to the camp director that it was all just a 'misunderstanding' and it was started by a certain orange afro camper. Pop then studied the involved teenagers and noticed while some had completely calmed down, a few were still quite agitated. "Looks like Disco Bear stepped over the line this time," the tan-haired man noted, "You know what this means…"

Everyone besides the newcomers began chuckling/giggling mischievously. "Stay up tonight after 'Lights Out'," Pop ordered, creepy tone etched into his voice, "We'll be performing the _'Claws & Nails' ritual_…"

* * *

><p><em>[To all those who read this far – I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Took me a while since I got a lot on my hands lately.]<em>


	8. Chapter 07: Claws & Nails

_**Disclaimer:** "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[I know, it's been a while (again). Hope this chapter worked out for the long wait.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 07 – Claws & Nails**

* * *

><p>Disco Bear's pleads and wails went unheeded as he watched the campers arm themselves with 'special gloves' – metal claws (for boys) and nails (for girls) glinting eerily in the firelight. Flipqy and Eclipse were more than excited when their 'goody-two-shoes' allowed them to take over…under the strict condition they wouldn't harm anyone else.<p>

"Come on, guys – _this isn't funny_!" Disco Bear pleaded, "Get me off this thing!" As if to prove it, he pulled and struggled at the ropes typing him securely to the cross-shaped log; his arms were spread wide on either side of him. He also happened to be placed right in the middle of the blazing campfire, erected upright on some platform. _'At least I'm not too close,'_ he thought, watching the flames leap beneath him.

Looking up, he whimpered as the camp staff approached the excited campers. Everyone wore black hooded robes, obscuring their eyes and slightly trailing along the ground. The camp staff looked more like shamans as they're adorned with skull pendants around their necks. He noticed Cro-Marmot wasn't with them…or so he thought; the ice-encased caveman was suddenly was suddenly there the moment he blinked.

"You've been through this before, right?" Splendid asked Shifty, "What exactly is this 'ritual' about?" The fedora-wearing teen grinned maliciously and explained that anyone misbehaving is going to 'shed some blood as atonement for their deeds'. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Splendont inquired, sharing his brother's confused expression. "You'll see…" Lifty replied, _clanging_ his claws together as though he's sharpening them.

"Fellow children~!" Pop announced creepily, "Tonight, we shall witness the punishment of one of our own." Turning to Disco Bear, he asked, "Camper, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty! _I swear!_ I promise not to peek at anymore –" he objected, silenced as Mole slapped his cane across his cheek. Flipqy and Eclipse snickered as some blood dribbled from the fresh cut. "Witnesses…" Pop continued, "What say you about him?"

"_Guilty on the count of indecent conduct!_" the involved campers replied. "Proceed with the task at hand," the camp director replied and nodded to Lumpy, who began pouring fresh lemon juice onto the campers' armed gloves.

"_AAH!_" Disco Bear screamed agonizingly as each camper began jumping over the flames and leaving stinging deep cuts, slashes and scratches all over his body, fresh blood staining his clothes a deep crimson. Flipqy jumped onto and balanced himself on the platform. "_This is for staring at my sister…_" he snarled before aiming his claws directly at those frightened orange-yellow eyes. The insane teen soldier then glanced at the 'shamans', smirking as they nodded in approval.

_SLASH!_

The afro teen screamed his loudest as Flipqy clawed out his eyes, going one at a time and ripping them straight off the optic nerves. "Quit sniveling – you know you'll be good as new by tomorrow," Lumpy yawned.

_'Ugh, that's sick!'_ most of the campers thought as they watched Flipqy pop one of the eyes into his mouth and chewed as though it's candy. "It's a little chewy and salty…" he noted as he jumped down, "Eclipse, want some?" She shook her head and said she's got another treat in mind; hopped onto the platform. Her golden-eyed brother shrugged and tossed the other eye into his mouth, enjoying everyone else's grossed-out expression.

"_Open wide~!_" the golden-eyed girl purred, punching Disco Bear's stomach with one fist and grabbing his tongue with her free hand, hooking her metal nails into the saliva-covered flesh. "Splendid, could you cut it off for me~?" she asked sweetly, baring her canines as she grinned.

Said blue hero shrugged and did what she asked; yelped along with some campers as Disco Bear screamed and cried while blood gushed out of his mouth and eye sockets. Splendont picked up a stray twig and handed it to Eclipse as a makeshift skewer. "Don't encourage her," Splendid muttered under his breath, growling as he received an indifferent shrug as an answer.

Eclipse hopped down and began roasting the tongue over the campfire while the rest of the campers resumed slashing away. Within seconds, Disco Bear was nothing but a dead, fleshy skeleton. "Try some – I wanna know what it tastes like to you," she offered, giggling as Flipqy nibbled a sample.

_SHRIEK!_

Flippy and Moonlight came back to their senses thanks to Flaky; turned to the direction the red-haired girl's shivering finger was pointing to. "Whoa!" the green-and-white twins yelped as Disco Bear's corpse began to twitch. His movements started becoming more violent, snapping himself free of the ropes and landing with a loud _THUD_ on the ground, followed by his bones making a distinct _CLATTER_.

_Ugh…GROWL…_

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Shifty whimpered, stepping backwards along with everyone else as the 70s-styled zombie shuffled and lumbered towards them. Flippy suddenly groaned and lurched violently, feeling his stomach twisting and turning on the inside. "_Kya!_" Moonlight yelped as the skewered cooked tongue started wriggling wildly as though trying to get off the twig. She threw it away, watching it being picked up, torn free and shoved into Disco Bear's mouth; re-attached itself with some disgusting _SLURP_ sounds.

The zombie teen then blindly felt along the ground, its emaciated fingers landing in Flippy's vomit; grabbed two handfuls mixed with soil and shoved them into his eye sockets, _cackling_ as grainy puke eyes materialized within them.

"Campers – head into your cabins and lock yourselves in!" Pop ordered, "Lumpy, Mole – you're coming with me!" He then picked up a frightened Cub as everyone made a mad dash to safety. Disco Bear the Zombie began following them at a rapid pace, groaning and growling wildly.

The reanimated monster roared furiously as he pounded the girls' cabin door; the occupants let out a chorus of high-pitched screams and shrieks. The boys could see Moonlight and Flaky trying their best to keep the door shut as the wood has splintered in several places and the lock had already broken seconds ago.

_"They're not gonna make it!"_ Flipqy's voice echoed, _"And as much as I hate to admit this, but they need our help."_ Flippy couldn't help thinking that maybe his alter-ego at least had some sanity himself, but was suddenly interrupted as a loud _CRACK_ cut through his thoughts. "_NO!_" he yelled as the Disco Bear zombie barged in while the girls locked themselves in the bathroom as a last resort. "What are you doing?" Toothy demanded as Flippy unlocked their cabin door, "Pop said –!"

"_Fuck what he said!_" Flippy yelled, "_The girls are about to be zombie chow!_" Lifty, Shifty, Splendid and Splendont followed as soon as the teen soldier yanked the door open and rushed to the scene.

_GROWL! CRACK! SHRIEK!_

Flippy performed a wolf whistle; successfully grabbed the zombie teen's attention. "Over here, you _fatty meat-bag_!" he taunted. Infuriated, Disco Bear roared and charged directly towards his new target…only to stand confused on the spot as Flippy was suddenly air-lifted by Splendid. "_NOW!_" both boys ordered in unison.

Lifty lit a lighter while Shifty used some hairspray (he grabbed it from Disco Bear's locker some seconds ago) – the twins created a makeshift flamethrower and began torching the screeching monster. The pain was intensified by Splendont's laser beam vision and eventually, the 'zombie' was a useless pile of ashes on the grass.

The moment Flippy had his feet placed back to the ground, he was greeted by a surprise hug from Flaky. The on-lookers couldn't tell if the pair is blushing or not as her red hair seemed to hide it. "A-Are you okay?" he managed to choke out, earning a quick nod – followed by some almost inaudible sobs. "Ssh…it's alright," he whispered, hugging her close.

A jealous Nutty angrily walked up and separated the pair; threatened Flippy he'll hurt him if he touches his girlfriend again. "You mean ex-girlfriend," Flaky huffed, shoving the candy-addicted teen so hard he stumbled and went _SPLAT_ in some mud.

"_AAH!_"

"_Splendont!_" Splendid yelled as he watched his brother desperately trying to shake off an unseen force. The red hero yelled agonizingly as something bit and tore off a huge chunk of his neck; blood gushed down his shirt like a mini waterfall.

The ashes then seemed to float by itself and 'wrap' around his invisible opponent, materializing into an ash-covered Disco Bear. His eyes glowed fiery-red and there was a peculiar dull aura around him; growled and cackled demonically as he continued feasting on Splendont. "_Get him off me!_" the victim pleaded, feeling his strength drain away. But no matter how hard the others tried, the re-animated Disco Bear couldn't be pulled away even if they worked together.

Just as he started attacking, he suddenly stopped; shoved his prey away and whimpered agonizingly as he clutched his head. Nearby, Pop was mumbling a repetitive Latin chant while Lumpy and Mole were clanging charms in an ancient exorcism ritual; Cro-Marmot appeared to be holding up some orb on the top of his ice cube. Once it was over, Disco Bear the 'ash zombie' crumbled and seemed to disappear into the ground.

"What…" Splendont panted, "The…_fuck_…was…" He didn't manage to finish his question as he fainted from major blood loss. Splendid rushed over to check his brother's pulse, biting back a sob as he felt nothing.

"He'll come back by morning," Lumpy reminded; told everyone should get some sleep as it was already quite late. As they all headed back to their cabins, Flippy happened to glance behind him and caught two glowing white dots fleeting through the trees.

_'Is there something out there?'_ he wondered, _'Or am I just seeing things?'_

If only he knew…


	9. Chapter 08: Mischief

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 08 – Mischief**

* * *

><p><em>Flippy ran through the darkened woods, his breath escaping in ragged pants as exhaustion caught up with him. He couldn't remember how long he had been running, and he doesn't know what he's running from or why 'something' was chasing him.<em>

_The ground suddenly gave way beneath him and he could feel the air rushing past as he fell off the cliff. He thought it was safe landing in water…until jagged rocks suddenly appeared the closer he reached the bottom._

* * *

><p>The teen soldier yelped and bolted upright, groaning as he hit his head on the top bunk's underside. Russell stirred and mumbled incoherent words before falling asleep again. <em>'Stupid dream…'<em> Flippy mumbled, glancing at his watch which read 6.45am. Figuring he's too wide awake by now, he decided to head out for a little morning exercise.

His sister was up and about as well, practicing Karate by the edge of the lake. "Hey, wanna spar?" he asked, walking up to her, "It's been a while since my Judo classes – and I could use a _'training dummy'_."

"_What did you just call me!_" Moonlight yelled and threw a punch headed for his face. Flippy dodged, grabbed her by the arms and flipped her over his head. She recovered quickly and landed on her feet; immediately performed a sweeping low kick.

He sensed what she was trying to do and jumped out of range, but failed to escape a following leg lock – he tripped and fell face-first onto the dew-drenched grass. "Nice move, sis…" he commented, "But let's see you escape _THIS_!" He performed a reversal and managed to trap his sister' legs, but she squirmed free; both immediately rolled away and assumed their stances while at a fair distance. They resumed their training, each successfully dodging, escaping and/or evading each other.

About 10 minutes later – they abruptly stopped as they somehow got their arms and legs tangled in a complicated lock. The siblings knew that if either of them moved, it would result in having their limbs fractured…which is the least of their problems. _'Damn!'_ they mentally cursed as the trumpet call blared over them. "Let go," Moonlight suggested. "No, _you_ let go," Flippy insisted.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're grabbing me too tight."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are – _ow_!"

"Quit struggling!"

"Quit yanking!"

"I'm not yanking!"

"Are to!"

"Are not! Alright, we'll let go on 'three' – 1…2…3!"

The twins released their grasps and rolled in opposite directions before rubbing their wrists and ankles, chuckling to themselves. They then fled back to their cabins just as everyone else were about to wake up, sneaking through the bathroom window. Not one word about their sparring was mentioned…or at least until someone noticed the faint bruises each earned.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hey, you listening?" Shifty demanded, "Guys~!"

Flippy, Splendid and Splendont were sharing a table with the sea-green twins; the first two had to be snapped out of their trance-like daze. "As I was saying –" Shifty continued, growling as he noticed Flippy and Splendid went back to glancing at two specific girls, sitting on a separate table as they talked and giggled. "Guys!" Shifty called.

Splendont smacked the back of their heads. "What!" the soldier and the blue hero demanded irritably. "Since Pop's headed out of camp for Cub's routine check-up, Lifty and I snuck into the Camp Office and found this," the fedora-wearing teen explained and nodded to his brother. Lifty reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tattered hard-cover book.

It was completely black; intricate gold leafing resembling the shape of flames lined the bottom of the cover, making it look as though it's on fire. Although the book is smaller than their hands, it was slightly heavy and made a dull _THUD_ as it was dropped onto the table.

"We're glad Mole was too blind to notice what we were 'borrowing', but we couldn't open it," Lifty explained as he showed them the book's lock – it had a peculiar skull-shaped indentation smack in the middle of a stainless steel clasp. "Earlier today, Lumpy was tossing something shiny in his hands," he continued, "It could've been the key; we couldn't pick this lock ourselves anyway."

"Why are you so eager to read this book in the first place?" Flippy asked, examining the book with one hand and feeding himself fries with the other. "Once they see something highly valuable – or just plain interesting – they'll do anything they could just to get their hands on it." Splendid replied before gulping some juice. "And how would you know what they'd do?" the army-clothed teen prodded, earning an 'I've-been-with-them-longer-than-you-think' look as an answer.

"So you need the key in order to unlock this book – whatever this is about," Splendont summarized, "What's the deal calling us then?" As though this was a casual conversation, Shifty 'requested' the three to distract the counselor while he and Lifty nab the key and escape unscathed.

"I'm up for it," Splendont agreed. Flippy did the same – just to shut Flipqy up. Splendid was hesitant and wasn't the least bit satisfied with their choices, especially his brother's. "Even Dad would say 'no' if he were our age," he pointed out.

"Dad's not here, is he?" his red twin prodded, "Besides, you can't _always_ be the 'good twin' forever." Splendid still kept refusing…but eventually gave in after being outnumbered 4-1. "If this whole plan fails, I'm blaming you guys," he muttered. "You won't regret it – trust us~!" Lifty assured as they headed out of the dining hall. _'Since when was trusting you a good thing?'_ the blue hero thought.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Lumpy whistled to himself before [seemingly] talking to Cro-Marmot by the lake, leaning against a tree trunk under a shady tree. Sitting quietly and stealthily above them were Lifty and Shifty – they had hidden themselves just minutes before the counselor showed up; their hair and clothes made a perfect camouflage combination.

A few meters away were Splendid and Splendont, discussing 'distraction tactics' (and arguing over some points); Flippy was a short distance away, laying back on the grass and pretending to take a nap under another tree's shade.

The army-clothed teen opened one eye just in time to catch the 'sneaky' twins' signal; the red-and-blue twins noticed and made their move. "Why the hell did you have to eat all those waffles?" Splendont argued, "And those were my favorites too – _you know that_!"

"Quit whining. _You're_ the one who said I could have them in the first place," Splendid countered, taking his cue, "I was starving anyway and I couldn't find anything better."

"But you could've saved at least two."

"Then what should I say? 'Sorry, can't help myself'? _Try saying that on an empty stomach!_"

"Guys, quit it!" Flippy demanded while quickly sneaking a peek towards Lumpy and Cro-Marmot – they were intently watching the scenario. "I said 'quit it'!" the teen soldier repeated. He then jumped into the fray as Splendid and Splendont began wrestling each other on the grass...then somehow got tangled into 'fight' himself. Lifty and Shifty saw their chance – the latter helped his brother down…but he missed as the blue-haired counselor moved towards the trio yelling, "Boys, if you wanted to wrestle – _take it outside_!"

_'Aren't we already outside?'_ Lifty and Shifty thought, snickering at the counselor's choice of words. The sea-green twins then noticed Cro-Marmot staring at them as though silently asking, "What are you doing here?"

_'Think of something!'_ Lifty mentally begged as he glanced at his brother. Shifty then grabbed hold of his brother's ankles and shook him up and down. "I know you took my spare change – _I saw you_!" he yelled. "I-I d-o-on't kn-o-ow wha-a-t yo-o-u're ta-alk-i-ing abo-o-ut!" Lifty managed to yell back, getting dizzy in the process.

"Would you all just _STOP IT_!" Moonlight yelled, her voice echoing through the air. "Calm down, I'll handle this…" Flaky insisted and walked over to Lumpy, who stopped halfway trying to separate himself from the dueling trio (he somehow got absorbed into the fight himself). "I'll take it from here, Counselor Lumpy – I'm good at settling disputes," the red-haired teen assured as she pulled off and led him away.

As soon as he and Cro-Marmot had gone, Lifty (rubbing his head since he was dropped) and Shifty rushed over to the group. "Looks like we need a new plan," Lifty explained, "I didn't get to grab the key –"

"You mean this~?" Flaky asked, giggling as the boys stared disbelievingly at the object in her hand – it had a flat skull-shaped relief at one end; a slender small rod attached to it. It looked more like a miniature branding iron than a key. "How did you…" Shifty trailed off, glancing quickly at Lumpy and back to her. "I nabbed it from his pocket – it was poking out of a hole in the bottom, so he didn't notice," she replied, brushing back her hair and making some dandruff flakes fall to the ground.

"But that was his back pocket," Flippy pointed out, "He must've felt something at least." Flaky giggled once more and glanced at the 'sneaky' twins, who snickered nervously. "What? She wanted us to teach her…" Shifty admitted while avoiding glares from everyone else. "That aside…" Moonlight intervened, "Can we just open the book now?"

Agreeing, they hid themselves in the densest part of the woods. Despite the scorching noon-day sun, the shade in this particular clearing felt strangely cool and had a vague scent of pine in the air. It was even slightly breezy, ruffling the girls' hair and almost making Flippy and Splendid sneeze as the tips tickled their noses. "Come on, open it already!" Lifty urged. Shifty silenced him with a quick glare and turned the 'skull key' in the lock.

_Click…_

The fedora-wearing teen slowly opened the 'black-and-gold book' and flipped to the first page, cocking his eyebrows at the scribbled handwriting on the yellowed paper. _'Is this some sort of journal?'_ they thought as he flipped through more pages, some showing elaborate symbols among the script. "It's ancient Latin…" Flippy noted as he snatched the book, "I know this." He then studied the book, his green eyes gliding slowly over the words and pictures. "Holy shit…" he muttered, "Guys, you'd better give this book back."

"Why? It's just a journal…right?" Moonlight asked as he peeked at the book. "If you haven't skipped the Latin tuition Mom gave us, you'd know what this is," Flippy calmly argued, "And _this_ happens to contain all kinds of _dark magic_! We have to give this back."

"Ah, come on…" Shifty countered, "Knowing we 'borrowed' a magic book just makes it 10 times cooler to read!" He then snatched the book back and immediately read out the first inscription he laid his sea-green eyes on. "Don't!" Flippy and Moonlight warned, but they were too late as they heard something.

_Slither…slither…slither…_

"W-What was that?" Lifty asked as the group glanced around. The _slithering_ sounds seemed to grow louder and closer. "_WHOA!_" the group yelled as they were suddenly pulled high off the ground by vine-like tentacles; felt themselves being suffocated as they coiled around tightly like multiple boas. The book slipped out of Shifty's hands and fell to the ground, closing and locking itself.

"_Kya~!_" the girls squealed as tentacles slithered against the sensitive area between their legs. Even though their air supply's getting cut off rapidly, the boys couldn't help but blush at the sight. "S-Stop staring!" Moonlight demanded, her and Flaky restricting their moans. Splendid was the first to snap out of it and used his strength to rip himself free; flew around and freed the others with Splendont's help. Soon, they were lying on the ground among a twitching mass of torn vines.

"That…" Shifty and Lifty chimed, "Was _awesome_!" But their excitement didn't last as they were bonked on the head by Splendid and Splendont and knocked unconscious. "Are you okay?" Flippy asked as he knelt by the girls, earning a slap from his sister. "What was that for!" he demanded as he rubbed his cheek. "You know damn well what that was for!" Moonlight growled as she and Flaky stood up. "Screw this," she added as she stomped away, "I'm heading back to clean up."

"Moonlight, wait up!" Splendid called as he followed her, "You don't know if there are more of those things!" Splendont rolled his eyes and began following his brother while dragging an unconscious Lifty and Shifty along. "I-I'm f-fine…" Flaky stammered, "T-Thanks for asking." Flippy looked at her and smiled; suggested they get back to their cabins while picking up the Dark Magic Book. "U-Um…well…" she whimpered, crossing her legs, "C-Can I borrow your jacket, please?"

He was about to ask what it was for…but then noticed a 'wet patch' visible on her jeans. _"She peed herself?"_ Flipqy asked, his snickers echoing through Flippy's head. "Uh…sure…" the teen soldier replied, shrugging off his army coat and tying it around her waist. "Thanks," she replied, unconsciously wrapping an arm around his waist.

Flippy's mind went blank for a few seconds. _'This is the second time she's held me this close…'_ he thought, a smile creeping onto his face. He then nervously wrapped his arm around her; Flaky buried her face into his neck in a futile attempt to hide her blush. _'I could get used to this…'_ he added, uncaring about her dandruff clinging onto his clothes.

Little did he know a certain hyperactive teen was glaring from his shadowy hiding place. _'She's mine, bastard!'_ Nutty screamed in his head.

* * *

><p><em>[Whew, finally! And yes, I'm planning a little something between Flippy, Flaky and Nutty – not telling what it is. You'll have to wait…]<em>


	10. Chapter 09: Our Love, Their Pain

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media; the song lyrics are copyright of Aerosmith, Enrique Iglesias, Megara (her song version from "Hercules") and Simple Plan_

**_WARNING:_**_ Those who aren't fans of musicals and/or songfics, ignore this chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 09 – Our Love; Their Pain**

* * *

><p>"Girls, do you know what day it is today?" Mole asked, answered by some excited squeals. "Okay, calm down~!" he politely ordered. "Excuse me, but is there some sort of celebration going on?" asked Moonlight, being the only curious member. "Of course!" Giggles giggled, "It's the annual 'Love Birds' occasion~!"<p>

The 'Love Birds' occasion is an event when male campers attempt to charm their girlfriend (or girlfriend-to-be) into being their soul mate – for some, it's like renewing their bonds for another year; for others, well…there's a first time for everything, right?

Cuddles suppressed a chuckle the second he realized Flippy had never even _tried_ to get himself a girlfriend. "I mean, who wouldn't want a guy like you? You're gentle, kind, good-looking –" the blond explained, stopping himself as the green-haired teen blushed and buried his face in a pillow.

"Hearing that from you just sounds awkward…" Flippy mumbled. "But you know it's true~!" Disco Bear purred, "As for me, I'm gonna be this year's heartthrob for your _sweet_ sister."

"As if she'd accept a pervert," Handy jeered, "And we all know what she did the first time you met her." A quick flashback of being pinned to the table with his wrists held tightly behind his back popped into the 70s teen's head, but he claimed he didn't mind it. "Whatever, she still won't like you – not even if you bought her a complete diamond jewelry set," the army-clothed teen assured.

_"You should've gotten straight to the point, Flips…"_ echoed Flipqy, _"It's no use talking the 'blue-eyed pussy' into guys – she'll reject them at first chance!"_

The green-eyed soldier didn't seem to be listening anyway as he was more focused on Splendid – said teen was pacing around nervously while trying to hide a blushing face and an excited grin. _"Looks like 'afro pervert' isn't the only one without a partner,"_ his golden-eyed ego stated, _"Just who is he aiming for?"_ Flippy was wondering that himself, but he also had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Meanwhile at the dining hall – since Sniffles had reported that there's a chance of rain, Pop had decided to host the event indoors. "A little to the left…" Lumpy instructed, "No, I mean right. Sorry, left. Wait…uh…"

_'Make up your fucking mind already!'_ Splendont thought angrily as he shifted the sign according to the blue-haired counselor's choices. "Perfect!" Lumpy finally agreed, "You can hang it now." The red hero sighed in relief and did as he was –

_CRASH! THUD!_

"Nice going, _butterfingers_!" Lifty teased – he and his brother were assisting Cro-Marmot with the party favors, setting up balloons Mime had prepared. "Actually, it's Lumpy's fault…" Pop noted, "There's no hook to hang the sign with in the first place!" He also noticed the sign was poorly drawn, courtesy of Mole.

Toothy offered to redo the sign while Lumpy was requested to list down the 'volunteers' for tonight's event. "And somebody get the stage prepared – I don't want it looking like last year's huge mess!" the camp director ordered.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

The female campers are in their cabin, practicing their vocals and tuning themselves to unheard music. "Flaky, you're too low," Giggles scolded, "And you're this year's chosen lead. Put in some effort!" Said red-haired teen admitted she's nervous and begged Moonlight to take her place. "Nah-uh, you're up – we had an agreement," Petunia stated.

"Speaking of which, have you picked a song already?" the cobalt blue-haired girl asked, "Or do we have to do that for you?" Flaky said that she did; whispered her choice as they huddled and earned a chorus of excited 'awes'. "Looks like our shy little camper found a new love after all~!" Giggles sang teasingly; Lammy supported that she knew it would happen since her breakup with Nutty last year.

But Flaky insisted it wasn't like that and she just likes the song. "Girl, we know _why_ you picked it – we all saw the chemistry between you and a certain green-haired 'hottie' next door," Lammy countered, "And I don't mean one of the 'thieving duo'."

"It's not like that at all!" Flaky half-whimpered, half-yelled. "J-Just because we hugged each other twice _doesn't mean I like him_," she huffed, failing to stop blushing however. "I totally agree with her," said Moonlight, "And if you ask me, I believe boys bring nothing but trouble when it comes to love."

"Let's all get this straight – we have one in denial and another who's never had a boyfriend," Giggles noted. "Just accept that you _do_ have some feelings towards 'that one guy' – why won't you?" Petunia added. "You wanna know?" Flaky and Moonlight replied; the latter pressed a button on a lavender-and-white CD player sitting next to Lammy's bed.

* * *

><p>Song selected:<strong><em> 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' <em>**_(Megara's version from "Hercules")_

**[Leads: **Flaky & Moonlight**]**

**(Chorus & second voices: **Giggles, Lammy & Petunia**)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Flaky]<strong> _If there's a prize for 'rotten judgment'…_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation…_

_That's ancient history – been there, done that!_

_(Who do you think you're kidding?_

_He's the 'earth in heaven' to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you)_

_Oh no~! (Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling; who you're thinking of~!) Oh…_

_(Shoo, shoo-do, do-do) No chance, no way – I won't say it; no, no (Do-do)_

_(You swoon, you sigh – why deny it? Uh oh)_

_(Ah~!) It's too cliché – I won't say I'm in love…_

_(Shoo-do, shoo-do...ooh…)_

**[Moonlight]**_ (Ooh~!) I thought my heart had learned its lesson…_

_(Ooh~!) It feels so good when you start out… (ooh~!)_

_(Ah~!) My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl…_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."_

_Oh~! (You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling!)_

_Oh no~! (Face it like a grown-up_

_When you gotta own up; that you got, got, got it bad~!) Whoa~!_

_(Shoo, shoo-do, do-do) No chance, no way – I won't say it; no, no_

_(Give up, give in – check the grin, you're in love~!)_

_This scene won't play – I won't say I'm in love~!_

_(You're doing flips – read our lips: you're in love!)_

_(Shoo-do, shoo-do)_

**[Flaky]**_ You're way off base – I won't say it!_ _(She won't say it – no!)_

**[Moonlight]** _(Sha-la, sha-la…ooh…) Get off my case – I won't say it!_

_(Girl, don't be proud – it's okay, you're in love…)_

**[Flaky & Moonlight]** _Oh…at least out loud…_

_We won't say we're in…love…_

_(Shoo-do, shoo-do, shoo-do, shoo-do_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ha…)_

* * *

><p>"Fine – you win…" Flaky admitted while Moonlight let out a sheepish giggle. Giggles, Lammy and Petunia slapped high-fives in success. "You know…" the lavender-haired girl pointed out as she began replaying the tune, "That had a nice beat – let's do it again as practice."<p>

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back in the boys' cabin – Splendid stopped pacing as his hearing picked up a harmonious rhythm; glanced out the window at the girls having a singing session. "You boys better get started too," Lumpy reminded, "Especially those planning to impress a certain someone~!"

"Stop making us nervous…" the blue hero pleaded. "Anyway, sign up on this 'clipboard-thingy' if you wanna participate tonight – last-minute entries will have to wait till next year," the boys' counselor explained before heading to the girls' cabin with an identical clipboard in his hands.

"So…which songs will it be this year?" Handy asked, pulling on a frustrated frown as he couldn't slip on his 'modified' drummer sticks (meant to be attached to his stubs) – he's always the drummer. Cuddles, Toothy (he had returned to the cabin to design the sign) and Russell were the lead guitarist, synthesizer and base respectively.

"I was thinking of performing **_'I'd Do Anything'_** so I can win Flaky back," Nutty explained. "Your official 'girlfriend' happened to be a mountain of candy," said Cuddles, "I don't think she'll even consider taking you back." The candy-addicted teen insisted otherwise. "Anyway, that's one song – anyone else?" the almost-armless teen asked.

Flippy decided to go along with **_'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' _**while Disco Bear settled with **_'Escape'_**. Seeing there's no other choice, Splendid had decided to perform **_'Hero'_** as his chosen song.

"You can sing?" Toothy asked while selecting some markers. "Sometimes…" Splendid replied, scratching his head nervously. Disco Bear then asked why he couldn't pick a different song since they're by the same singer. "This is the only song I know quite well," the blue hero explained, cocking his eyebrows as he caught a slight twitch in one of the 70s-dressed orange-yellow eyes. The same could be said about Nutty – Flippy couldn't understand why 'candy face' began acting so cold around him…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Alright boys, tonight's the night," Lumpy announced, "You ready?" Before they could answer, they were distracted by the girls' high-pitched giggling and the band's warm-up performance in the background. "You've had all day to practice – now it's time to show them what you've got," the boys' counselor continued; reminded Disco Bear not to repeat last year's incident. Flippy asked what he meant by that. "He dropped his pants while performing **_Bloodhound Gang's 'Bad Touch'_**," Toothy replied, "Gave everyone a good look at his –"

"_I didn't drop them – they slipped!_" Disco Bear objected, "It's not my fault the button ripped off and the zipper was broken." Neither of the young men seemed the least bit convinced about his statement; it only gave Flippy and Splendid all the more reason to stay away as he was a bad influence.

"Anyway…" the 70s teen added, "This year I'll make Moonlight _my soul mate_." Flippy then laughed so hard that tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "What's so funny?" the 'wannabe charmer' asked. "Good luck trying to get her attention!" the soldier chuckled, "You're gonna need a lot of that."

Splendid glanced quickly to his right and caught the mentioned girl smiling shyly at him; he unconsciously smiled back, both blushing as they looked away. _'I sense some competition…'_ Flippy thought as he eyed Disco Bear frowning disapprovingly.

The teen soldier then heard Nutty mumbling to himself; politely asked to repeat what he was saying. "I said…" the candy-addict growled, "You'll _never_ have Flaky – she is and _always will be_ my 'Cherry Lollipop'!" As if to prove it, he walked over to her…only to be shoved away and given 'the finger', courtesy of his ex. "You were saying?" Flippy jeered, stifling a snicker as Nutty glared back at him.

"Alright girls, you're up!" Pop announced. Mole blindly escorted the female campers on-stage; Lumpy ushered the boys to their seats. After Cuddles and Handy shared a quick hug and kiss with the girlfriends (while earning some 'awe's' from the audience), Giggles and Petunia huddled their 'girl-band' for a final discussion before beginning their performance.

* * *

><p>Song selected:<strong><em> 'Crush On You' by Tata Young<em>**

**[Lead: **Flaky**]**

**(Second voice: **Moonlight**)**

**{Chorus: **Giggles, Lammy & Petunia**}**

* * *

><p><em>{I wish upon a star<em>

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you!_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are~?_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you~!}_

_I used to turn around and walk away_

_Never stopped to play_

_'Cause there was no attraction_

_But in my heart, you start to grow on me_

_Kind of suddenly_

_So now I've changed direction_

_(Knowing it might seem strange)_

_What came over me..._

_(Feeling the luck has changed)_

_Do you want me, like I want you~?_

_{I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you!_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are~?_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you~!}_

_In this cold world, where dreams are few_

_Baby, I want you (I want you)_

_Is it to much to ask for?_

_I'll take you places where you've never been_

_If you just give in_

_So babe, it's now or never_

_(Knowing it might seem strange)_

_What came over me~!_

_(Feeling the luck has changed)_

_Do you want me, like I want you~?_

_{I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you!_

_I wish upon a star_

_Can't you see how right we are~?_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you~!}_

_(Me and you, you and me – living a life in harmony)_

_Oh~! It's magic, magic, magic... (Babe, I've got a crush on you!)_

_(Me and you, you and me – living a life in harmony)_

_It's magic, magic..._

_'Cause baby; crush on you_

_So if you feel the way I do..._

_Would you fancy to..._

_To take a ride beside me~?_

_(Me and you, you and me – living a life in harmony)_

_(It's magic) Oh, it's magic..._

_Babe, I've got a crush on you~!_

_(Me and you, you and me – living a life in harmony)_

_(It's magic) Oh, it's magic! (Babe, I've got a crush on you!)_

_{I wish upon a star (wish upon a star)_

_Wanna be right where you are (right where you are)_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe, I got a crush on you!_

_I wish upon a star (wish upon a star)_

_Can't you see how right we are~? (Right we are)_

_We should be together_

_Babe, I got a crush on you~!}_

_{I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are_

_You set my world on fire_

_Babe I got a crush on you~!}_

* * *

><p>The boys cheered, hollered and gave a loud round of applause as the girls bowed and exited the stage; took their seats while Lumpy announced Nutty will be performing first. "Not him…" Flaky muttered, looking away as he grinned at her. "Flaky – my 'Cherry Lollipop'…" the candy-addict confessed, "I know things didn't work out as planned, but I hope this will change your mind about us." Said girl rolled her ruby eyes; pouted and randomly stared at a wall.<p>

* * *

><p>Song selected: <strong><em>'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan<em>**

**[Lead: **Nutty**]**

**(Second voices: **Cuddles & Toothy**)**

* * *

><p><em>Another day is going by<em>

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

'_Cause so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance _

_To make you understand...yeah_

_(I'd do anything~!) Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past_

_(I'd do anything~!) Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cause I know I won't forget you~!_

_Together we broke all the rules_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

_And leave this place _

_And never come back_

_So now maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me, have no fear_

_I'll be here; I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance_

_To make you understand..._

_And I just can't let you leave me once again~! Yeah_

_(I'd do anything~!) Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past_

_(I'd do anything~!) Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cause I know I won't forget you~!_

_I close my eyes...and all I see is you_

_I close my eyes...I try to sleep_

_I can't forget you..._

_(Nanana, nanana)_

_And I'd do anything for you_

_(Nanana, nanana, na...)_

_(I'd do anything~!) Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past_

_(I'd do anything~!) Just to fall asleep with you_

_To fall asleep with you~!_

_With you~! Yeah_

_(I'd do anything~!) To fall asleep with you_

_(I'd do anything~!) There's nothing I won't...do_

_(I'd do anything~!) To fall asleep with you~!_

_(I'd do anything~!) 'Cause I know I won't forget you~!_

* * *

><p>Nutty looked expectantly at his ex-girlfriend, still grinning. "How sweet…" Flaky gushed. However, her contented smile was immediately replaced by an angry frown combined with a glare, much to his shock. "But that won't win me back," she finished. The once-hyperactive teen hung his head and silently walked off the stage; sat in a corner where he was soon ignored.<p>

"This is for you, _mon chérie_~!" Disco Bear purred as he offered Moonlight a box of chocolates. "Uh…thanks," she replied, smiling. But as soon as his back was turned, she quickly tossed the heart-shaped box over her head and it somehow landed before Nutty; flashed him an 'I-don't-want-them' shrug, smiling as she watched him happily gorge on the treats.

Disco Bear didn't notice any of that as he hopped onto the stage; cleared his throat as the song intro played.

* * *

><p>Song selected: <strong><em>'Escape' by Enrique Iglesias<em>**

**[Lead: **Disco Bear**]**

**(Second voices: **Cuddles & Toothy**)**

* * *

><p><em>(You can run, you can hide<em>

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love)_

_Here's how it goes - you and me up and down_

_But maybe this time we'll get it right; worth a fight_

_'Cause love is something you can't shake_

_When it breaks; all it takes is some trying_

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_

_'Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_So...if you go, you should know (you should know)_

_It's hard to just forget the past so fast_

_It was good (it was good); it was bad but it was real_

_And that's all you have; in the end our love matters~!_

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay (I won't make you stay)_

_'Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run (you can run), you can hide (you can hide)_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run (you can run), you can hide (you can hide)_

_But you can't escape my love~!_

_Here's how it goes_

_All it takes is some trying~!_

_(Baby, you can run~!)_

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay (I don't wanna beg you to stay~!)_

_'Cause soon you'll be finding (you'll be finding!)_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love~!_

_If you feel like leaving_

_Then I'm not gonna beg you to stay (you can't escape my love~!)_

_'Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love (whoa~!)_

_You can run~! You can run~!_

_You can run~! You can run~!_

_You can run~! (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)_

_You can run~! (But you can't escape my love...)_

_You can run~! (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)_

_You can run~! (But you can't escape my love~!)_

_You can run~! You can run~!_

_(You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love)_

* * *

><p>Moonlight's eye twitched slightly as she struggled to keep a smile plastered to her face. But Flippy saw through her 'mask' and did a facepalm as Disco Bear blew flying kisses towards his sister. "See? I got her attention," he snickered as he seated himself next to the teen soldier.<p>

"That's what you think…" Flippy muttered, getting off his seat and walking onto the stage as soon as Lumpy announced his name. Nutty seemed to have forgotten about the chocolates and looked up, part of him trying not to glare at his 'soon-to-be' rival. _"This better be good…"_ Flipqy muttered as he leaned against a tree in his 'mind world'.

* * *

><p>Song selected: <strong><em>'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith<em>**

**[Lead: **Flippy**]**

**(Second voices: **Cuddles & Toothy**)**

* * *

><p><em>I could stay awake...just to hear you breathing...<em>

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life...in this sweet surrender..._

_I could stay lost in this moment...forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure~!_

_Don't wanna close my eyes..._

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing~!_

_'Cause even when I dream of you..._

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing~!_

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating~!_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing~!_

_Then I'd kiss your eyes...and thank God we're together~!_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever – forever and ever~!_

_I don't wanna close my eyes..._

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing~!_

_'Cause even when I dream of you..._

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing~!_

_I don't wanna miss one smile..._

_I don't wanna miss one kiss..._

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this..._

_I just wanna hold you close..._

_I feel your heart so close to mine~!_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time~!_

_Yeah! (Yeah) Yeah! (Yeah) Yeah~!_

_Don't wanna close my eyes..._

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing~!_

_'Cause even when I dream of you..._

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing~!_

_I don't wanna close my eyes~!_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing~!_

_'Cause even when I dream of you~!_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing~!_

_Don't wanna close my eyes~!_

_I don't wanna fall...asleep, yeah!_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

* * *

><p><em>'Aww~!'<em> Flaky mentally sighed, wiping away a tear as he glanced her way and smiled warmly. _'So he sings better than me – big deal!'_ Nutty mentally yelled, _'But that won't faze her. Not when she's still my –'_

His thoughts were soon derailed as he watched his ex-girlfriend walk up to Flippy and asked if they could sit together at a separate table. _'What? NO!'_ the hyperactive teen screamed, mouth gaping open as the new pair shyly held hands. _'That's it – you asked for it!'_ Nutty thought angrily as he clenched his fists and stood from his corner.

"Should we go after and calm him down?" Lifty asked his brother as they (and some others) watched him stomp out of the dining hall. "Nah, he'll be fine…" Shifty replied, his focus more on a certain blue-haired teen in front of him.

Splendid was hesitant to step onto the stage; his uneasiness worsened as his brother tried to shove him forward. "Uh…could I have a few minutes?" the blue hero asked, not waiting for an answer as he dragged his brother out of everyone's earshot.

"What is your problem?" Splendont asked, "Why are you 'chickening out' now?" Splendid replied he's just dead nervous and – as much as he hated to admit it – he's worried about missing out some lyrics. "How can you miss out lyrics when you're the one singing it _all the time_?" his red-haired brother countered. He then saw through him and realized the true reason. "Splendid…" he insisted as he placed his hands on his blue brother's shoulders, "If you really want her, then go for it."

Splendid suddenly felt confused. "But you said –" he began. "'Girls are a waste of time'? Forget that," his brother interrupted, saying it's not his business to stop him from getting a girl anyway. "Are you sure about this?" Splendid asked, glancing sideways at a giggling part-albino teen as she chatted with the other girls.

"Just do what you have to do!" Splendont hissed while at the same time shoving his distracted brother onto the stage. _'Remind me to kill you later…'_ the blue hero fumed, calming himself as his request began to play.

* * *

><p>Song selected: <strong><em>'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias<em>**

**[Lead: **Splendid**]**

**(Second voices: **Cuddles & Toothy**)**

* * *

><p><em>Let me be your hero<em>

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please, tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care; you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care; you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_(Ooh…) You can take my breath away_

_(I can be your hero, baby) I can be your hero~!_

_(I can kiss away the pain) I can kiss away the pain_

_(I will stand by you) And I will stand by you, forever~!_

_(Ooh…) You can take my breath away_

_(Ooh…) You can take my breath away_

_And I can be...your hero_

* * *

><p>"He sang my favourite song…" Moonlight whispered to herself, lower lip trembling as she tried not to cry (out of happiness). Splendid's sensitive hearing picked up what she said; felt his lips draw into a smile as blue eyes locked onto each other once more. He then walked over, held out his hand and asked, "Would you be my soul mate?"<p>

The part-albino looked sideways towards her brother; he smiled and gave an assuring nod. "As long as you're mine…" she shyly replied while placing her hand in his. Splendid's smile grew wider as they leaned on each other, sitting next to Flippy and Flaky before being joined by the other two pairs.

While Lammy snapped photographs of the couples and the rest of the campers before they began partying on the dining hall's makeshift 'dance floor', two of them weren't participating and were sitting by the lake instead.

"I can't believe she chose him over me…" Nutty growled, "I mean, I'm _10 times better_ than he is!" Disco Bear tossed a stone over the lake, watching it skip across the surface before finally sinking to the bottom. "Maybe you should just let her go, man…" the afro-wearing teen suggested, "As for me, I guess Moonlight already chose her type."

Then Nutty thought of something. "If we can't be better than those guys, then what about making them look like total losers?" he asked. Disco Bear understood what he meant and a smile crept across his face. "They're gonna start the 'Love Birds' activities in a few minutes," the candy-addict noted, "Once we screw up their plans, Flaky and Moonlight will be ours~!"

"I like how you think," the afro teen agreed, "Let's get started!"

* * *

><p><em>[Whoa, longest chapter I've made…sorry if this took a long time to show up – I'm just too busy these days due to work.]<em>


	11. Chapter 10: Blinded By Affection

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 10 – Blinded By Affection**

* * *

><p>"Would all the couples please follow me to the campfire site?" Pop requested; led the smiling pairs towards the mentioned destination. Splendid chuckled as Moonlight suddenly cowered behind him and shut her eyes. "What's up with that?" Flippy asked as he studied the 'not-so-ordinary' scene before them.<p>

The campfire burned with a bluish-purple tint, the off-colour flames seemingly soothing to the eye. Lumpy and Mole then set up two ramps and a large metal hoop…which is positioned right above the dancing flames. "Boys to one side; girls to the other, if you please…" Pop requested.

The counselors then had them slather some lotion all over themselves – on their skin, hair, and even their clothes. They were relieved (yet confused) as the sweet-smelling 'gel' appeared to absorb as soon as it made contact. "Fire-resistant gel," the camp director explained, "In case you happened to slip and fall into the campfire, you won't get combusted too easily…I hope."

_'That makes me feel so much better…NOT!'_ Moonlight thought miserably. "He's just kidding," Giggles assured, saying she's performed this ritual ever since she had Cuddles in her life. "Stand back and watch the 'pros' show you how it's done," said blond boasted as he and Handy stood a small distance from the ramps; Giggles and Petunia did the same on their side.

Then, taking a running start…Cuddles and Giggles leaped through the hoop at the same time, slapping their hands in a quick high-five as they passed each other before rolling as they made contact with the ground. _'You gotta be kidding me!'_ the teen soldier and his sister mentally screamed as Handy and Petunia copied the previous pair, the cobalt blue-haired girl's hand slapping her orange-haired boyfriend's stub. "Ow!" Handy yelped as he landed quite hard on the other side.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Petunia insisted as she watched Flippy appear to hesitate as he stood before the ramp. Cuddles had to nudge Flaky on the other side, although she said he didn't need to since she had gone through this before. "Alright, here goes nothing!" the army-clothed teen yelled before sprinting up the ramp; Flaky seemed to mirror his movement and before they realized, they leaped through the hoop.

_SLAP!_

"Nice~!" Handy cheered as Flippy rolled and crouched upon landing. He then turned and found Flaky lying on the ground, panting as she laughed. But then frantic uncontrollable whimpering snapped his thoughts to his part-albino sister – her pyrophobia was slowing getting out of hand.

"There's nothing to be scared of…" Flippy whispered as he hugged her, successfully calming her a bit, "Besides, you got that stuff all over you – there's no way you could get singed." He didn't wait for her to complain and shoved her towards the ramp, the momentum forcing her to half-stumble as she ran. Splendid followed suit and the two leaped towards each other.

_CRACK!_

_'Oh, shit!'_ he thought as the blue hero heard the familiar sound of bone cracking; turned worriedly to Moonlight and cringed as she cradled a dislocated wrist. "Nice going, Bro!" Splendont yelled sarcastically as he watched nearby, lounging on a tree branch. "You're not helping!" Splendid angrily yelled back.

"Would you guys stop? I'm fine!" the white-haired teen assured, wincing as she relocated her wrist. Pop immediately rushed over and checked – it was slightly swollen but not serious; it'll be gone by tomorrow. But Splendid couldn't bear the guilt of hurting her. He then turned as Flippy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shake it off. She's had stuff _worse_ than a dislocated wrist," the teen soldier whispered. "How much worse?" Splendid asked, but was unable to get an answer as Moonlight's scream interrupted his thoughts.

While they were talking amongst themselves, Lumpy had doused the dull hoop in kerosene and lit it into a blazing inferno. The resulting explosion had snapped Flippy and Moonlight's sanity in an instant; nobody noticed the change as the ritual continued.

This time as pairs jumped through the 'ring of fire', the boys will have to use their strength to catch the girls in their arms; roll together safely on the ground. "This is to prove you are willing and able to protect your partner in their time of need," Pop explained, "Now…begin!"

As before, Cuddles and Giggles were first in line; the former successfully caught his girlfriend around the waist and the two rolled to safety down the ramp. Handy and Petunia followed; the latter having to catch her boyfriend instead due to his lack of forearms. "Ow!" the orange-haired teen yelped once again as the back of his head connected with a rock on the ground – luckily, his helmet stayed strapped on.

Meanwhile, Flippy was trying to regain control of his body…but to no avail. The same could be said for Moonlight – if she hadn't 'blacked out' at the fiery explosion just seconds ago. The golden-eyed twins secretly winked at each other as Flipqy stepped up to the ramp.

…and then he noticed Flaky hesitating on her side.

_'What's he doing there?'_ she though worriedly as golden eyes stared impatiently at her. She then felt someone nudge her closer to the ramp. Although she tried to plant herself to the spot, whoever-it-was wouldn't allow her. "_We don't have all night,_" whispered a dark feminine voice. Flaky froze; turned her frightened ruby orbs towards Eclipse's golden eyes.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done that already," the insane part-albino added, "So…run before I change my mind." The redhead took her word for it and dashed, yelping as Flipqy easily caught her; the two rolled until they finally came to rest. He smirked as he noted their position: him on top, legs between hers as he pinned her beneath him.

Flaky scrunched her eyes shut and braced herself for the abuse (or worse)…but felt nothing. Her eyes blinked open as she was gently helped up; almost immediately sighed in relief as she glanced into Flippy's grass-greens. "He got distracted for a moment," he whispered. She trapped him in an affectionate hug before he could say anything else; he happily returned it and the two chuckled / giggled to themselves.

_'Damn it, Flipqy! You were so close!'_ Eclipse screamed mentally as she watched the green-and-red pair cuddle, huffing to herself as she stood before the ramp. Her anger suddenly dissolved into confusion as she noticed Splendid smirking at her. His tense body and determined eyes seemed to convey the message, "I know it's you." Eclipse returned his silent greeting by smirking back. Adrenaline pulsed through their veins as they shot themselves up the ramp, the blue-haired hero almost a blur with his speed.

_WHOOSH!_

"_Whoa!_" the white-haired girl half-screamed as she was whisked into the air instead of rolling on the ground. "What happened? Put me down!" she demanded almost frantically. Noticing the sudden change in tone, Splendid checked her eyes – they were ocean blue. "S-Sorry, I thought you were…" he apologized, trailing off as he gently placed her back on the ground. He figured his 'surprise lift' must've startled her back to normal.

And all this time, the camp staff hadn't noticed what was going on and announced they (the couples) are free to do what they like until 'Lights Out'. "Of course, no 'funny business' on my watch – got that?" the camp director reminded. Cuddles and Giggles smiled sheepishly while Handy and Petunia shrugged. Flippy, Flaky, Splendid and Moonlight had no clue what he meant; decided to spend their time doing what they can together.

Meanwhile, Nutty and Disco Bear were watching the new pairs with envy. "This is what we're gonna do…" the candy-addict briefed, whispering instructions into Disco Bear's ear. "Are you sure it'll work, man?" the 70s teen asked. "It should…" Nutty replied as they followed the happy couples.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLAN A<em>**_**:**_ **_"Hurt Me, Hurt You More"_**

Flippy, Flaky, Splendid and Moonlight were busy enjoying themselves, completely unaware of the two stalkers nearby. They were strolling hand-in-hand near some rose bushes when Flaky yelped; glared at the needle sticking out of her left hand. Nutty (managing to conceal himself in the shadows along with Disco Bear) snickered quietly as he grasped the mini blow-dart in his jittery hand.

He should've shut up – Splendid heard him and pointed to the direction the sound was coming from. Flippy nodded, gently plucked the needle out of his girlfriend's hand; loaded it into his own blow-dart…but not before dipping the tip into a small vial he carried around – which happened to contain a weak dosage of paralysis potion.

_Whoosh! Thwack!_

"_AH!_" Nutty screamed as the needle got stuck into his neck, cutting short as his entire body suddenly stiffened. As his companion collapsed like a log, Disco Bear strained to hear what Flippy was saying. "He'll stand up and be fine – after about five minutes," the teen soldier ensured as the group walked away. "Plan B," the 70s teen decided, dragging Nutty's frozen body behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLAN B:<em>** **_"Sticky Situation"_**

While the pairs sat leaning against a tree and stargazed…Nutty and Disco Bear balanced themselves on a thick branch, quietly staring down at them. The candy-addict then handed his partner a large jar of glue – their plan was to dump its contents onto the boys and stick Flippy and Splendid on the spot while they snatch the girls and run off with them. "Careful…" Nutty whispered as Disco Bear unscrewed the top; both held their breath to avoid sniffing the fumes.

And then something bright and glittery appeared before their eyes – a large rainbow-coloured lollipop wrapped with a shimmering red-and-blue bow. Nutty responded on instinct and made a grab for it…which resulted in shaking the branch and making Disco Bear spill the glue onto himself. "_Whoa!_" the duo screamed as they fell to the ground, surprising the couples as one landed with a soft _THUD_ and the other a wet _SPLAT_.

"Looks like Disco Bear _stuck around_ too long tonight," Splendid joked, the group laughing as they walked away. By the time Nutty was finished with his snack (courtesy of Splendid, he found out later), he proceeded to pull Disco Bear off the ground. "We're moving onto Plan C once you're done cleaning up!" the candy-addict ordered, fuming when he realized their hands got stuck together.

Not far off, Lifty and Shifty laughed like hyenas as they witnessed Nutty dragging a half-naked glue-covered Disco Bear (his clothes got ripped apart and were stuck to the ground). _'So much for decency…'_ Lammy thought as she noticed them. Mime laughed, shrugging sheepishly as she glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLAN C:<em>** **_"Sweet attraction"_**

Refusing to give up, the jealous singletons set up a giant makeshift slingshot and carefully aimed a beehive at the targeted pairs; not considering they could also harm the other couples as they're all having a picnic in a prepared clearing. "_FIRE!_" Nutty ordered smirking as Disco Bear shot the beehive smack in the middle of the clearing.

…and that was when they realized the loud _buzzing_ was directly behind them.

Nobody bothered looking up at the running / screaming duo as they were chased by aggravated bees; instead noticed the honey-slathered beehive and used the sickeningly sweet syrup for their toasted bread.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLAN D:<em>** **_"Tripping Head Over Heels"_**

After receiving treatment for multiple bee stings, Nutty and Disco Bear tracked down their targets and found them chasing each other in a childish game of 'Tag'. _'This has gotta work!'_ the jealous candy-addict determined as he and his partner hid themselves on opposite sides; in their hands they stretched a skipping rope across the path.

"Gotcha!" Flippy chuckled as he grabbed hold of Flaky while Splendid playfully tickled the soldier's sister. The girls were so busy trying to escape the boys' clutches they didn't see where their feet were going. "_W-W-Whoa!_" they yelped as the rope tripped and made them roll down a hill.

"_Shit!_" Nutty and Disco Bear screamed as they were dragged along before being shot into the air like a catapult – Splendid's ankle was still caught and his strength had caused it. While the pairs landed on a bed of fallen leaves at the bottom of the hill, the duo found themselves headed straight for a tree; crashed and sent some nocturnal birds flying off their branches.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile – Flippy and Splendid laughed along with their girlfriends as they lay next to each other, abruptly stopping and blushing as they were pecked on the cheek. Their eyes locked onto each other for the longest time that night as they unconsciously sat up, the girls snuggling into their boyfriends' chests while the boys held them close, sharing the warmth.<p>

Emotion sent butterflies fluttering in their stomachs as they leaned in, locking their lips as they shared their first kiss…unable to let go and not caring if they've been at it all night.

And speaking of emotions…

"No…" Nutty sobbed as he witnessed the scene. Disco Bear couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry as tears dripped out of his orange-yellow eyes. "I guess we should just move on and find other soul mates…" the 70s teen half-mumbled. The candy addict's lower lip trembled and before he knew it, he bawled and cried into Disco Bear's chest. Said teen could only pat his back in a feeble attempt to comfort his broken-hearted friend.

Back with the newly paired couples, they were heading back to the camp when they noticed the two. "You think those guys will be alright?" Moonlight asked as they watched those two boys wipe their eyes and trudge back to camp. "They'll be fine – don't worry," Splendid assured. Flaky shrugged and leaned closer to Flippy as they walked back to their cabins.

Later that night – Flippy, Flaky, Splendid and Moonlight were unable to sleep. Not when their hearts and minds were filled with undying affection for their newly-found love…

* * *

><p><em>[I know, it's been nearly (or more than) a month since the last update – I'll still try and keep up, okay?]<em>


	12. Chapter 11: Mystery

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[I got a bit of writer's block at the moment. So here's what I could come up with right now – sorry if it didn't sound that great…]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 11 – Mystery**

* * *

><p><em>Flippy couldn't help laughing as he chased Flaky through the woods, her dandruff flakes leaving a trail for him to follow each time she tried to hide herself. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~!" he called playfully; smirking as he slowly edged around a tree and peeked at familiar red strands. "Gotcha –!"<em>

_His excitement suddenly died as he noticed her expression: she was stiff; her eyes wide as saucers. He turned in the direction she was staring and cocked his eyebrows. Tiny white lights – brighter than the sun peeking through the dense foliage – darted through the trees like little fireflies. "They're just bugs," he assured as he turned back to her, "There's nothing to be scared –"_

_He couldn't get the rest of his sentence out; instead let out a choked gasp and stepped away from her. Her once-ruby orbs now had glowing red pupils, glaring at him. She flashed her razor-sharp canines as she grinned; flexed her newly-formed claws as she threateningly walked towards him. "F-Flaky?" he asked timidly. "That's not who you think it is!" cried a familiar voice._

_He turned and saw another Flaky, but this one had glowing white pupils staring pleadingly at him. "RUN!" she ordered, grabbing her boyfriend's hand with her own when he didn't budge. Flippy almost pulled away as her grasp felt icy-cold; he noticed she was almost translucent. 'A ghost?' he thought._

_He looked back just to find an angrily-roaring 'red-eyed' Flaky chasing him, gnashing her demonic jaws everytime she got close enough. He then realized he was running on his own as 'white-eyed' Flaky suddenly disappeared. "Leave this camp!" her voice echoed, "Get help!"_

_But before he could understand what was really going on, he yelped as he slipped and fell off a cliff towards some jagged rocks. "See you in Hell~!" the 'red-eyed' Flaky cackled. Turning as he plummeted, he noticed the camp staff and other campers staring down and grinning evilly – they all had the same glowing red eyes…_

…_finally, he felt the sharp rocks stab through his back…_

"_AAH!_"

* * *

><p>"Flippy, wake up!" Splendid ordered as he shook the soldier. The green-haired teen gasped and sat upright, groaning as he hit his head on the underside of Russell's bed (again). "You were tossing, turning and even screaming in your sleep," the blue hero explained, "What was all that about?" He didn't get an immediate answer as the army-clothed teen was panting furiously and glancing around nervously.<p>

When he finally caught his breath, he narrated his dream with occasional gulps in between. "Huh, that's weird…" Splendont admitted, "I dreamt that too." Splendid agreed he had the same; his brows creased with worry and confusion. "Don't sweat it – everyone gets that dream occasionally," Cuddles assured, "It'll stop in a while."

Sniffles was – once again – researching through his laptop while Lifty and Shifty peeked from either side of him. "Maybe it's got something to do with the 'Blood Oath' ritual since we've all been part of it," the blue-haired nerd deduced, "And according to my records, a random member will have that dream around this month every year."

"But it's no longer _that_ scary once you're used to it," Russell added in his usual pirate accent. Some of the boys agreed; others wished those dreams would just stop permanently. "It's like the ghosts in this camp are trying to tell us something…" Toothy suggested. "Whatever, it's just a dream," Splendont pointed out, "Now can we all forget that and get some sleep? It's too fucking early –"

He jumped as the wake-up call suddenly blared; yelped as he fell off the top bunk and hit his head on the floor with a loud _THUD_. "Splendid…" he winced as the boys snickered around him, "I think I'll stay on the bottom bunk from now on." His blue-haired brother couldn't stop smirking in agreement as he helped him up.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_THWOK!_

"Nice shot!" Pop cheered as Flippy landed another almost-perfect bulls-eye on the target. _"Come on, let me have a go!"_ Flipqy half-pleaded in his head. _'If it involves using live targets, then 'no'!'_ the teen soldier refused, secretly smirking as he heard his alter-ego grumble. He then focused his attention to his sister standing next to him – she was being coached by Flaky.

"Now you hold on to the arrow's tail, pull back on the bowstring as far as you can…" his girlfriend tutored while at the same time positioning her fingers correctly, "Then…let go!" Moonlight did as she was told and released the arrow, cringing as she realized she forgot to aim properly, missed the target and –

"_Whoa!_" Splendid yelped as it _whooshed_ just inches from his face – he and his brother were having some flying exercises as their strength snapped their bows and arrows; therefore dismissed themselves from archery class. "Sorry, honey!" his girlfriend apologized. He forgave her with a smile and a flying kiss; chuckled as she giggled and blushed.

As they continued their training, Splendid noticed the pile of rubble they had passed by on their first day at camp. But now that he got a bird's-eye view, he realized that more pieces of the building lay strewn around an unvisited part of Camp Sanguine – and it strangely resembled a shape. "Either that's by coincidence, or someone had the time to do that…" Splendont explained as he noticed the same thing.

It looked like a rough imitation of the Stonehenge, surrounded by trees positioned in the middle of a deserted clearing. And smack in the middle is what appeared to be a large hole, sealed off by a large wire mesh hammered into the ground. As they got closer for a better inspection, they noticed parts of the wiry metal had dried streaks of old blood that cracked when they touched it.

"Maybe this was where they dumped all the dead mental patients…" said Splendont as they flew around it, "You know, sort of like a makeshift burial site." But he couldn't explain why the building rubble just happened to be arranged in a circle around it. "Probably to stop the rest of us from going any closer," Splendid suggested, "Now let's get outta here before someone notices us."

"Too late…" a pair of voices chimed from below. Splendid and Splendont nearly jumped out of their skin as Lifty and Shifty smirked up at them. "You guys weren't the only ones who discovered this place," the fedora-wearing teen explained, "Lifty and I found this when we joined Camp Sanguine."

"And just so you know – we don't like trespassers on our favourite 'treasure-hunting spot'…" his brother warned, "So _buzz off_ before we rat you out." Splendid and Splendont returned a silent glare before taking off, fuming at the fact they're being bossed around by a pair of thieves.

…and then their anger fizzled into confusion as they noticed the same twins having an archery contest with each other. "How did you guys get here so fast?" Splendid asked as he and Splendont landed nearby. "What are you talking about?" Shifty asked, cocking his eyebrows, "Lifty and I were here since after breakfast."

As soon as Splendont explained that they had been caught by them at the 'mysterious burial site' and their claim that it was their 'treasure-hunting spot', Lifty and Shifty looked at them as though they were crazy. "But there's nothing out there…" the fedora-wearing teen insisted, "We know because we hiked there ourselves."

"We know what we saw!" Splendid argued, "And if you don't believe us – we'll show you!" Neither of the sea-green twins had a chance to react as they were suddenly whisked into the air by the red-and-blue twins towards the mentioned site.

…and just as they were told, it's barren. No rubble positioned into a Stonehenge imitation; no large hole sealed off by a large wire mesh covered in old, dried blood. In fact, there's nothing but a clear circle of desert. "W-What…" Splendont mumbled. Splendid blinked repeatedly, failing to rediscover what they had found only minutes ago. "Told you, there's nothing there – now can we get back?" Shifty insisted, part of him trying not to whimper as he and his brother were dangling several feet off the ground.

What they didn't see were two pairs of glowing white eyes floating unseen through the dense foliage…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Pop and the counselors rounded up the campers in the middle of the afternoon. "Tonight is 'Commemoration Night'," he announced, "Everyone gather at the lake around 9.45pm. We'll then leave some offerings in honor of the dead innocent patients." The campers whispered and looked at each other skeptically. "For now, help us out with making reed boats to place the offerings in," the camp director continued. And with that, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Don't you think it's weird Pop's kinda sanctimonious over stuff like this?" Flippy asked. "He's always like that…" Flaky replied, "He used to scare me with all his 'camp rituals'." The army-clothed teen chuckled and held his girlfriend close, saying that if she ever got scared he'll _always_ be there to comfort her.

Flipqy rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. _'Stay out of it if you don't wanna listen,'_ Flippy scolded mentally. _"How can I? I'm stuck in your head with nowhere else to go!"_ his alter-ego complained. Flippy growled and asked Flaky to excuse him for a while; trudged off to the lake and glared down at his reflection. "If you got a problem, just say it!" he threatened.

"Ooh…" Flipqy breathed, "Someone's a little irritated today." Flippy growled and clawed at his alter-ego's face, frowning as his evil self chuckled. "No matter what, you can never get rid of me…" Flipqy pointed out, "Besides, you would be worse off if I hadn't gotten rid of that bastard of a drill sergeant!"

"But that still counts as murder…" Flippy muttered, "Do you have any idea what you've been putting me through? I'm sick of all this shit!" His golden-eyed self just laughed. "Admit it, without me you're _nothing_," Flipqy added, "And just so you know, your girl's watching…"

Flippy turned and flinched as Flaky stood behind him, clasping her hands worriedly. "E-Even if 'he' comes out and causes trouble, I-I don't mind," she whimpered bravely, "…I'll still be your girl." She then knelt and held him close in her arms, pulling him away from the lake (and unintentionally pissing Flipqy off).

He could feel warm tears threatening to leak from his eyes; quickly wiped them away before she could see them. "You like me…even though I'm some sort of monster?" he managed to blurt out. "I don't _like_ you…" she replied, "I _love_ you – both of you, if you put it that way…"

Flippy was silent for a while. Flaky slightly pulled away and glanced into his eyes; gasped as golden irises stared back at her. Did she say something that flipped him out? She had no clue. "What will you do to prove that you love us both?" Flipqy asked, holding her close, "Tell me, I'm dying to know…" The red-haired girl fidgeted her fingers as she thought of an answer. "I-I-I…" she stuttered, "I'd do anything to prove it. Say it, and I will."

Flipqy smirked and sat her on his lap, her legs on either side of him. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she realized their crotches were slightly touching and the warmth throbbed through their clothes. His hands were gently caressing her buttocks and his breath tickled the skin on her neck. "I don't need to tell you what I want…" he snickered as he teasingly groped her, "But I guess this can wait a while longer."

And with that, golden eyes blinked back to grass-greens; followed by a faint blush as Flippy realized the position they're in. Flaky then suggested they should move, but he held her down. "I don't think I can stand just yet…" he whispered, "And I don't think 'it' will go down that quickly either." Flaky quickly glanced down and saw the apparent 'bump' in his pants, which made her blush even more.

She then took off his jacket and asked him to tie it around his waist. "Just say you felt hot and needed to cool off – 'it' should get down by then," she suggested. She was so distracted she realized they tied themselves together as they stood up. "Just follow my lead," he whispered as he held her close; the two danced to unheard music towards the boys' cabin before he abruptly broke off and rushed to the bathroom, clutching his jacket in one hand.

_"Did I take our little 'suggestion' too far~?"_ Flipqy teased. "Just shut up…" an embarrassed Flippy muttered, spending at least five minutes in the bathroom to calm down…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Night had fallen faster than they thought. All the camp inhabitants were at the lake, bringing flowers before setting them into the two reed boats (one for males; the other for females) they had prepared during the day. "To all the fallen mental patients of 'Happy Orchard Asylum', rest in peace…" Pop preached.

Lumpy then tossed a match in each reed boat; Mole (with a little help) pushed the flaming boats away from the bank while Pop chanted some Latin verses. As the flames grew each second, Moonlight's pyrophobia grew as well. Splendid hugged his whimpering girlfriend and turned her eyes away in order to calm her nerves. "Hey, look at that!" Nutty exclaimed as he pointed in the distance.

A series of 'awes' chorused into the night as they witnessed thousands of little bright lights floating into the sky, seemingly blending into the stars as they vanished. "Hm…this never happened before," said Pop, "What are those things?" Cub babbled and clapped his tiny hands oblivious to his father's concern. The campers looked at him, confused. "Heh, probably just fireflies…" he finally spoke, "Anyway, time to tuck in and –"

_"Leave this place…"_

Cub clung onto Pop's shirt and buried his face into his chest; the girls glanced around nervously while the boys tensed as the wind suddenly picked up.

_"Leave now or you shall regret it!"_

The leaves rustled and the lake rippled as the wind grew stronger. Low howls and moans echoed around them; the temperature had suddenly dropped and it looked as though icicles were forming on the trees.

Then just as it had started, it stopped – everything had calmed down and returned to its peaceful atmosphere. "What the hell was that?" Splendont asked, breaking the silence. Nobody answered him, however. They were more focused on the reed boats floating back towards them. The flames had somehow been extinguished and they looked like dark coffins from where they stood.

Splendid and Splendont flew over and dragged the blackened boats back to the bank. When they brushed aside the burnt flowery offerings, the girls shrieked and some boys cringed in disgust; some ran into the cabins and curled up under the blankets in their bunk beds.

Because grinning up from the charred blankets were hundreds of skulls, seemingly glaring at them with hollow eye sockets. What's more disgusting was that some even had decomposing flesh still clinging onto them.

_"What the fuck is going on here!"_ Flipqy and Eclipse exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>[<em>**_For those who left questions in the reviews, here are your answers:_**

**_(1)_**_ No, it' not because of Mr. Pickles – I just don't know who I should pair Lammy with._

**_(2)_**_ Adding Nova in this story? I'll see if I can somehow sneak her into a chapter…]_


	13. Chapter 12: Visitations

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[Thanks for all the comments / reviews, guys. It really helped a lot!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 12 – Visitations**

* * *

><p><em>Once again, Flippy found himself running through the woods, his eyes squinting heavily at the darkness around him; preventing the twigs snapping into his grass-greens. Behind him were those damned glowing red eyes – the furious growls and roars urging him to run faster in order to escape 'its' reach. "SHIT!" he yelled as the ground suddenly crumbled, screaming as he fell towards a waiting lava pit.<em>

_"Gotcha!" shouted a familiar voice as he felt himself suddenly being air-lifted. He looked up, smiling in relief as Splendid grinned down at him. The two then looked towards the cliff and smirked at the 'demonic' campers glaring and roaring furiously at them. "Whew…that was a close one," Flippy sighed._

_"Yeah, too close…for you," came Splendid's reply. Flippy flinched as he realized it sounded more of a monstrous growl as he spoke; looked up and yelped as Splendid's sky-blues had glowing red pupils grinning evilly at him. "Join us, Flippy!" the 'demonic' blue hero yelled as he suddenly dropped the soldier towards a fiery pit, laughing as he screamed again._

_The next thing the green-haired teen felt was the burning magma engulfing and sucking him into the searing hot molten rock…_

* * *

><p>"<em>NO!<em>" Flippy screamed as he jolted awake; panted furiously before glancing nervously around him. Splendid – who's sleeping on the top bunk opposite Flippy's and Russell's – groaned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up too. "Stupid dream…" the blue hero mumbled. Splendont pulled the covers over his head as he attempted to hide the fact he was shuddering uncontrollably.

Flippy finally caught his breath and got out of bed, padded barefooted to the bathroom. "Kinda early for a shower, don't you think?" Splendid asked as he watched him, only to be answered by a sudden, "_WHAT THE FUCK!_" At that, both Splendid and Splendont got off their bunks and checked on Flippy…only to yelp themselves.

The trio stared at themselves at the bathroom mirror. Their eyes were ringed in dark circles as though they haven't slept in weeks; hair was so disheveled one could have mistaken them as hobos. But what's more disturbing were the reddish-black marks they all shared.

…fresh burn marks…from falling into the magma in their dream. Even parts of their clothes had singed patches; the familiar burnt smell was barely detectable to Flippy's nose, but not to the red-and-blue twins'.

"That's impossible," Flippy muttered, "No two people can dream the same thing at once." Splendont carefully fingered one of the burn marks and let out a childish wince – the injury was for real. "This feels like a horrible reality version of **_'Nightmare On Elm Street'_**," the red hero growled. Unable to find an explanation, Splendid suggested they head to the Camp Office clinic and nurse themselves rather than waiting for one of the staff to help them.

They weren't expecting someone in the said location, though. "What are you doing in here?" Splendont asked as they noticed Flaky and Moonlight, the former nursing what happened to be identical burn marks on the part-albino's skin; along with that were fresh blood stains all over her paw print-riddled pajamas…

* * *

><p><em>Eclipse blinked her golden eyes open, quietly snickering to herself as she spied the still-sleeping girls around her. Then grabbing a knife she had hidden earlier under her mattress (without her counterpart's knowledge), she quickly slit open Giggles' throat and smiled gleefully as crimson-red blood flowed down her pink pajamas and stained the sheets.<em>

_Petunia happened to wake up a second later, but was unable to scream as the blade was driven directly into her head. "Heh…" Eclipse snorted as she twisted the blade and pulled it out, feasting on bits and pieces of her brain before turning her fierce golden eyes towards Lammy._

_Said lavender-haired girl was trapped, clutching Mr. Pickles in her hands and whimpering as the insane part-albino walked closer to her. "How do you sleep at night~?" she teased, suddenly wrapping her screeching victim in her own blanket, "All 'snuggled up', I suppose~?" As the golden-eyed teen held her prey close and suffocated her to death, Flaky was slowly tiptoeing towards her with a lamp in her hands._

_CRASH!_

_That was the sound of the lamp crashing onto the floor, but Eclipse wasn't hit – she had sensed the red-haired girl's nervous breathing; turned around, grabbed the lamp and smashed it before the now-truly-frightened girl. "Nice try…" the insane teen commented, "Could've done better, though." Flaky – now in full panic – immediately turned and ran towards the bathroom, locked the door and curled up in one corner, shivering uncontrollably while tears streaked down her pale face._

_SHRIEK! Whimper…_

_'Huh?' the dandruff-infested teen thought as she inched towards the door. Unlocking and peeking through the gap, her fright turned into concern as she noticed Moonlight on the floor, trying to pluck broken lamp pieces off her feet. "How did this happen?" the part-albino whimpered. Blood seeped out the cuts and dripped onto the floor._

_"You were sleepwalking – sort of," Flaky replied. She then helped pull out all the broken lamp pieces, tossed the bloody shards into the nearest waste basket and temporarily wrapped the white-haired girl's feet with a pair of small towels before helping her limp to the clinic._

* * *

><p>"You guys didn't hear anything?" Flaky asked as she continued to nurse Moonlight. "We're probably still asleep and having that nasty nightmare," Splendont replied as he rummaged around for some burn ointment while Splendid looked for bandages. Moonlight then assisted Flaky with the boys, ignoring the occasional stinging in her feet as she walked.<p>

Flippy looked at his watch and frowned – it's around 1am in the morning, which means their injuries won't completely disappear until the next day. He then turned to Flaky, noticing she was blushing and giggling to herself. _"I bet she thinks you look sexy with your shirt off,"_ Flipqy noted, _"I wonder what she's got under her clothes, though."_

Flippy blushed as he pictured the scene: Flaky wearing nothing but her swimsuit, swimming alongside him in the lake. Since they're the only ones around, he decided to prove his love for her. He starts off with a gentle kiss before using his tongue to carefully tease her until she gives in. He would then pull her to the bank and slip off her bikini bottoms while his swimming trunks get brought down to his knees. Once she's ready, he would lift one of her legs and slowly push his throbbing erection into her –

_'Whoa, whoa, whoa!'_ Flippy thought as he shook the daydream out of his head. _"Can't resist, can you?"_ Flipqy snorted, _"But you know that'll happen someday, whether you want it to or not…"_ Flippy ignored him and focused his thoughts elsewhere, successfully bringing the 'bump' down before Flaky even realized it was there. Thankfully for him, she asked him to roll up his pant legs instead of pulling them off in order to tend to his additional burns.

Meanwhile, Splendont had to help Moonlight tend to his brother because she was inexperienced in First Aid. "Ow, watch it!" Splendid hissed as the bandage was pulled a bit too tightly. He also couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as his red twin's hands gently held his girlfriend's as he guided her.

As soon as she was finished tending every burn on his body, he returned the favour when they began nursing Splendont…in a quite rough kind of way. Splendid snickered each time his brother yelped, cursed and even groaned each time he either got poked roughly or the bandages were pulled tight enough to stop the blood flow.

"T-That's not f-funny," the red twin growled while trying to hide his tears. "It is to me~!" the blue twin teased, yelping as his girlfriend ribbed and scolded him for being too mean. "Boys will be boys – get used to it, Moonlight," said Flippy, "Besides, we do that a lot to each other too."

"That's because we were _sparring_ – this is a different case," the soldier's sister pointed out as she finished nursing Splendont. The five teens then cleaned up whatever mess they made in the clinic before sneaking back into their cabins.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

As expected hours later, the rest of the campers noticed the state the newcomers were in. As soon as Flippy explained (with Moonlight's occasional help), some seemed concerned; others believed they were just making it up. "You think we can make this up!" Splendont insisted as he pulled up one of the bandages and showed the burned skin underneath, grossing out some weak-stomached campers and getting a spank to the head from his brother.

"It seems an asylum inhabitant visited you in your dreams…" Pop explained as he walked over, "Although _getting burned_ isn't part of it." Sniffles (as usual, with his laptop in hand) then proved that one of the asylum inhabitants was obsessed with fire and fire-related items; suggested they may have somehow provoked him into hurting them. "But we didn't do anything," Moonlight insisted, "All we know is that all four of us had that dream –"

"And you _killed three girls_ as soon as you woke up," Mole calmly interrupted. At that, the part-albino choked on her words and turned pale. "You and Flaky may have cleaned up the mess, but you forgot all about the odour – I picked it up just passing by your cabin door," the blind counselor added.

She couldn't take anymore and ran out, sobbing. "You just _had_ to say that…" Splendid grumbled before taking off himself. Flippy wasn't amused either. Mole silently apologized and left the dining hall…or tried to, since he bumped into the wall next to the door. "Well, we all make mistakes – let's just forget that and play games later on!" said Lumpy as he pulled on a goofy grin. The rest of the campers shrugged indifferently and resumed with breakfast, instantly forgetting what had been discussed.

Flippy decided to check on his sister before grabbing breakfast, maybe even bring some ice cream to cheer her up. "I'm sure she'll be fine," said Flaky, "Besides, Splendid's with her." The army-clothed teen was hesitant…then nodded. "I guess you're right – can't always treat her like a baby," he chuckled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Splendid caught up with his girlfriend, finding her crying bitterly as she curled up at the base of an oak tree. "Just forget that, okay?" he whispered as he pulled her chin up, "He didn't mean to broadcast it in front of everybody." He frowned as she pulled away and buried her face between her knees; sat beside and hugged her close with one arm.

_"Don't be so upset!"_ Eclipse scolded from within, _"I can't help myself when it comes to fire – you know that! You just have to live with it."_

"How can I fucking 'live with it' when you keep killing everybody!" Moonlight yelled, startling Splendid, "Why can't you just leave everyone alone!"

_"But it's no fun living in your head with nothing to do."_

"Just go away!"

_"You know I can't."_

"Why the fuck not!"

_"I'm you, remember~? Just like how Flippy has Flipqy."_

Splendid looked concerned as his girlfriend choked on her words and turned pale again, this time with an unexplained look in her widened ocean-blue eyes. "S-She's right…" she whispered, "I'm Eclipse; Eclipse is me – I can't do anything about that." Her boyfriend sighed and pulled her close, cradling her in his arms. "Just so you know, I don't care who's on the surface," he confessed, "You're still my special girl…"

_"Please tell me he didn't just say that – I'm nothing like you, blue-eyed pussy!"_

"Even if you – I mean 'she' – ends up killing or injuring me and you have no memory of that, I won't leave you," he added, "Because I know she deserves to be loved and cared as much as I do for you, Moonlight."

_"Moonlight, tell him to shut up."_

Said teen ignored her alter-ego's rants and managed to smile as she looked at him. "That's what I've been waiting to see," he chuckled. Before long the gaps between their lips narrowed, closing into a passionate kiss as they cuddled together under the tree. Splendid then somehow lost control of himself as his hands moved down to her butt, gently caressing it through her shorts.

Moonlight didn't slap him away and instead shifted her position so she's sitting with her legs spread on either side on him. Their tongues then danced slowly in their mouths as he groped her hips while she placed her hands on his torso; both emitted low moans. Blue eyes fluttered open as they finally pulled apart, both panting and leaving a saliva bridge connected to each other's mouths. "I can't tell if it was you or your nasty twin during that kiss…" he commented breathlessly. "Let's make it both," she whispered back, giggling as they rubbed their noses together (Eskimo kiss).

"Flippy's gonna freak out if he caught you doing that," Splendont warned as he spied on them from a nearby tree. "I'll lend you Dad's baseball card collection if you shut up," Splendid bribed. His red-haired brother thought for a while…then agreed, an excited grin instantly plastered on his face.

…too bad he didn't notice the crossed fingers behind him…

* * *

><p><em>Before anyone noticed, night had fallen again and it was just past 'Lights Out'. Flippy was settling into his bunk when he noticed familiar white lights at the window. He almost jumped when he realized those resembled eyes, just like in his dream. "I think it wants to be followed," Flipqy deduced, "Or it could be a trick."<em>

_Flippy followed his inner instinct and got out of bed, quietly slipping into his boots before sneaking out the cabin door. As his alter-ego had mentioned, the glowing white 'eyes' moved further with each step he took and he soon found himself cutting through a path; parted vines and crushed twigs without taking his eyes off the lights._

_He then stepped into a grassy clearing where the 'eyes' seemed to float in the center. It was then surrounded by more bright lights, making it look like a swarm of fireflies drifting lazily through the foliage. He unwillingly let out a hearty chuckle as the lights surrounded and began lifting him off the ground, uncaring as ghostly hands sent a chill through his body._

_"Whoa~!" he half-yelped as he felt himself get carried through the woods; let out a hoot as he imagined it was some sort of amusement park ride. "I wouldn't get too excited if I were you…" Flipqy reminded, snapping him out of his mood…and at a sort-of-convenient timing too._

_"Jump, damn it! JUMP!" his alter-ago practically screamed in his head. Flippy was about to comply when he realized he's too far up – and right above the shallow part of the lake, too. "No, wait! No, NO!" he screamed as he was suddenly dropped._

_SPLASH!_

* * *

><p>"<em>GAH!<em>" he yelped, sitting up in bed. Wait, _in bed_?

_'It was only a dream,'_ he thought, his laboured breathing slowing down as he lay back on his pillow…and then realized he was soaking wet. It wasn't long before he groaned and felt the newly-formed bruises all over his body. _"Hey kid, you alright? You were tossing and turning in bed again,"_ said Flipqy, his somewhat-concerned voice echoing through the teen soldier's head.

He didn't answer as he looked up towards the window. In the dim light, he noticed the door was slightly ajar and there were wet footprints leading straight to his bunk. "Where did those come from?" he asked no-one in particular. _"I think the real question is: was it really a dream?"_ his alter-ego prodded.

As soon as Flippy dried himself and changed the soaked sheets on his bed, he drifted into a troubled sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: Achievement

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 13 – Achievement**

* * *

><p>Flippy hadn't slept a wink that night. As he trudged his way to the dining hall, he almost stumbled as Moonlight slapped his back while yelling, "Morning twin brother~!" He answered her with a sleepy smile and a playful (but surprisingly) weak sucker punch to her arm. "Are you okay, Flips?" the part-albino asked, deeply concerned. "Relax, I'm fine…" the teen soldier assured as they entered the dining hall.<p>

The twins were then greeted by hugs and kisses from their soul mates, earning some _'aww~!'_ from some onlookers…except one. "Holy shit, you looked hung-over from a distance," Splendont commented, "Well, I guess that's expected after what you did last night."

The army-clothed teen finally snapped wide-awake as he heard him. "I caught you sleepwalking," the red-haired hero explained before Flippy had the chance to ask, "And by 'you', I meant yourself _and_ your sister."

Moonlight shrugged as Splendid glanced at her with concern; she insisted she has no memory of what happened last night. "Maybe you should just describe what you saw," Flaky suggested, slightly worried about what her boyfriend's going through.

* * *

><p><em>Splendont woke up the moment he heard the cabin door squeak open; blinked and rubbed his blood-red eyes as he caught Flippy walking towards the woods. Slipping on his sneakers and tiptoeing towards the teen soldier, he did a double-take as he noticed Moonlight on her feet as well – joining her brother as they cleared themselves a path into the woods.<em>

_'What's going on?' the red hero wondered._

_He continued to follow them. After they stood motionless in a grassy clearing for several seconds, they began to laugh and span around in a peculiar dance. Splendont gasped as he realized their eyes were closed – not scrunched tightly, but as though they're dreaming as he noticed slight movement under their eyelids._

_"Hey, wait up!" he whispered harshly as Flippy and Moonlight took off through the woods, hooting and hollering wildly with their arms spread out (much like how children pretend to be airplanes). The red-haired hero muttered curses as he got himself tangled in stray vines; took quite some time to free himself. Then again, he's more worried about the camp staff waking up due to the racket they're making._

_By the time he managed to catch up, he spied the twins climbing up one of the tallest trees at the lake; teetered dangerously on the highest branches. "No –!" he choked as he immediately flew towards them, screeching to a halt as he witnessed Flippy and Moonlight belly-flop into the shallow part of the lake._

_WHOOSH! SPLASH!_

_Splendont wasted no time in fishing out the unconscious twins, worried as they might have hurt themselves more than he thought they did. As soon as he brought them to land, he let out a surprised yelp as Flippy and Moonlight quietly stood; walked to their cabins and back to their bunks as though nothing had happened._

_'You guys will be real sore later on…' he thought, snuggling into his bunk after changing out of his soaked clothes and drying himself._

* * *

><p>"But it was just a dream…right?" Flippy muttered as he checked himself. Sure enough, there were some slight bruises on most of his front side. He looked over to Moonlight who was shocked when she noticed she was bruised as well. Along with that were faint scratches on their arms from running – well, <em>sleep-running<em> – through the trees as twigs brushed them.

"Why didn't you wake them up?" Splendid scolded. "It's not a good idea – _you know that_," Splendont insisted, "Don't you remember what happened when Dad got drunk one night?" Splendid paled as he recalled that horrible incident; abruptly walked out of the dining hall without a word. Splendont sighed and slapped his forehead. "I shouldn't have said that…" he muttered. "Splendid, wait!" he then called as he followed his brother, "I didn't mean to bring that up – I swear!"

"_Leave me alone!_" his brother harshly replied, taking off to the skies in a so-called 'morning exercise' excuse. "What was that about?" Moonlight asked as she, Flippy and Flaky caught up with them. "I'll tell you over breakfast," he answered as he led them back into the dining hall.

* * *

><p><em>Splendid and Splendont were 12 years old when the incident happened. Their father was out all night and when he came back, he was drunk. As they peeked from their parents' bedroom door, they watched their mother clean him up before managing to get him in bed. "Dad's fine, boys – don't worry," she said, noticing them, "Now go to bed. You got classes tomorrow." The twins were then gently ushered back to their room and tucked in snuggly before being kissed 'goodnight'.<em>

_An hour later – CRASH!_

_"Huh!" the twins yelped as the sound of breaking glass alarmed them. Followed by that were screams and shrieks, coming from the kitchen. "Splendid, wait!" Splendont yelled as his blue brother began hurrying towards the commotion. Seeing there's no other choice, he followed and was standing next to him when they witnessed the sight._

_Their father – still drunk – was standing over their mother, clutching a wine bottle in his hand. They had no idea he was sleepwalking because when Splendont rushed over and grabbed his legs, he was brutally rewarded with a large gash to the head as the bottle was smashed onto him._

_Last thing he saw before he blacked out was Splendid wrestling his father to the ground; their mother pleading for him to stop._

* * *

><p>"The next morning, Dad told us Mom packed up and left. A week later, they got divorced," Splendont continued, "Since then, Splendid believed if he hadn't tackled Dad while he was in a 'drunken-sleepwalk' state, Mom would still be around."<p>

"Well, that sucks…" Flippy commented, yelping as Flaky and Moonlight slapped the back of his head and gave him the 'don't-say-that!' look. "I think you'd better find him and say it wasn't his fault," the part-albino suggested. Splendont shook his head, saying it's best to leave him for a while; he'll calm down eventually.

Pop then brought everyone's attention and announced today's afternoon activity: _hang-gliding_. "We'll see you kiddos at the cliff!" the tan-haired counselor added as he strolled out the dining hall door while the campers whispered excitedly to each other.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The wind was favorable – not too strong, but not too weak. On a day like this, Splendid and Splendont would spend hours flying together either for fun or competition. But today, it's just not happening – the blue hero was avoiding every form of contact from his brother (and everyone else) as he was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, the red hero was playing the 'instructor' as everyone strapped themselves into their hang-gliders. "Holy shit, we're so high up…" Disco Bear muttered as he looked down, "Nice view, though. It'll be perfect if I got a girl with me – we'd climb up here, sit at the edge of the cliff and enjoy the sunset and the shimmering lake. Then once we're alone, we could start making love and –"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was kicked off, screaming as he fell like a rock towards the lake. Some of the boys snickered while the girls sighed in relief as they were rid off the perverted 70s teen.

_SPLASH!_

"Serves him right," Lammy noted, "The nerve of him talking like that." She then backed up a little bit as Splendont guided her; gave everyone instructions and rules about hang-gliding. Then when she felt ready, he gave her a slight boost and grinned as she took off successfully…then frowned as she suddenly plummeted and _splashed_ into the lake below.

_'Maybe we should've changed into swimming gear first…'_ Pop thought as Splendont lined up the next camper. He then double-checked if Cub was firmly strapped close to his chest; nodded and chuckled as his son babbled excitedly. "Alright, you saw her mistake – she forgot to guide herself in order to gain more altitude. Can you do that?" the red 'instructor' asked, chuckling as Mime nodded.

After watching the teenage mime soar for about a few minutes, he slapped his forehead as his 'student' plummeted into the lake with a loud _SPLASH!_ "Well, he did better than Lammy – right guys?" Splendont asked. Some shrugged in reply; others snickered and the rest looked worried as they watched the first few 'students' scramble onto land.

Nutty's performance was expected: since he was still too jittery (due to cramming handfuls of candy down his throat five minutes before his turn), it looked as though he just slipped off the cliff's edge and fell like a rock. And from the looks of it, it doesn't seem our hyperactive teen will be surfacing anytime soon…

_GASP! Cough! Cough!_

"Oh, there he is…" Lumpy sighed in relief, "For a second, I thought you unintentionally killed him." Splendont couldn't decide whether to slug him (and 'unintentionally' break his arm) or let him laugh.

Russell was doing fairly well…or at least until his hooked hand somehow snapped the holding bar in two – which left him flapping his arms in a futile attempt to stay aloft before joining the 'fallen flyers' at the lake. Luckily, he had more than enough diving lessons – which earned him some cheers and hoots as he nailed a perfect water entry.

"Sniffles, this isn't the time for calculations. The wind's just fine!" Splendont insisted, growling as he was ignored. What's even more annoying was the fact his next 'student' had strapped a pair of fire extinguishers to his hang-glider. "This should do it!" the blue-haired nerd claimed as he launched himself into the air. What happened next was –

"_NO!_" Sniffles screamed as he fell straight down and landed head-first into the water. He had forgotten to remove the safety pins on the extinguishers before he took off. "I assume his little experiment backfired…" Mole noted, "Well, he still gets credit for trying."

Toothy was dead nervous when his turn came up. "Are you s-sure this is s-safe? Because I-I never t-tried this before…" he stuttered. Flaky huffed and claimed she's more nervous than he is – and not because this is her first experience. "If you say so," the purple-haired teen muttered as he gave some running allowance. Taking a deep breath, he then launched forward –

"W-W-Whoa~!" he screamed as he lost his footing and tumbled towards the lake, spinning in 360 degrees at least three times before splashing into the lake – _on his back_. "I'm not doing well for an instructor, am I…" Splendont muttered as he did a facepalm, "Everyone keeps splashing into the lake in less than a minute!"

"Move – Lifty and I will show you how it's _really_ done," Shifty grumbled as he and his brother lined up side-by-side. The thieving twins then launched together, dipping slightly before slightly angling themselves; hollered louder than the air _whooshing_ around them. "Hm…not bad," Pop commented, "It seems they've hang-glided before."

"They had lessons – fucking show-offs…" Splendont growled, yelping as the camp director slapped his head. "Watch your language – Cub's _right here_," Pop hissed. The red hero was about to retaliate when he caught the glares from everyone else on the cliff. "Fine, sorry!" he huffed.

The wild hollering drew him back to the sea-green twins. _'That's it – time for you to shut up!'_ he thought angrily as he concentrated his laser vision…directly onto the twins' hang-gliders. "Heh…" he snorted, sneering as he watched his 'victims' crash their rides into the lake while they landed all tangled-up in the nearest tree.

"_Not bad…_" someone purred darkly, "_Not bad at all…_"

"_Nah, can do better – he just let them off easy if you ask me,_" another voice snickered.

Splendont gulped and turned his slightly-worried eyes towards Flipqy and Eclipse. He had forgotten the former 'good' twins 'flip out' the moment they see anything setting them off. In this case: _burning and crashing hang-gliders_ (minus the victims, who survived with minor scratches).

"If I were the dominant personality, _I'd pick you_…" Eclipse purred, locking her golden eyes onto Splendont's blood-reds. Said red hero was caught between shoving her away and letting her snuggle uncomfortably close to him. Flipqy cleared his throat and separated his twin sister before glancing suggestively towards Splendid. "Oh right, her _'Blue Boy'_…" his golden-eyed sister growled, then sighed, "Well, he's not _that_ bad when it comes to kissing and groping."

"Better than getting – wait, _what did you say?_" Flipqy asked incredulously. As soon as Eclipse explained what 'Splen-Dick' and 'Moon-Bitch' did just recently, the insane teen soldier glared upwards towards a certain blue-haired hero.

"Splendid told me to keep quiet about it," Splendont insisted, fear creeping into his voice when Flipqy grabbed him by his shirt's collar, "I was about to tell you sometime. Besides, I'm sure Eclipse enjoyed it!" At that, Flipqy turned his shocked orbs to his embarrassed sister. "O-Okay, I did – so what?" she stammered. He was only half-convinced.

"I'll let that slide – for now," he growled through clenched teeth, "But next time…if your brother takes his little 'move' a bit too far, he won't be so lucky." A tiny smirk slowly appeared at the corner of his lips. "Then again, _neither will you_ since you shut up about it – got that?" he added.

Splendont could only manage a quick nod; sighed in relief as the twins reverted back to normal. "You guys gotta control your fits – seriously!" he huffed as he gently shoved Moonlight away from him. Said girl was confused as to what had happened when she 'blacked out'. "It's my fault. I accidentally hit you so hard you were knocked out!" he chuckled, then muttered, "Gotta watch my own strength."

…but that 'white lie' didn't stop the teen soldier from secretly glaring at Splendont as soon as his sister moved out of earshot. "What Flipqy said, I second that – spread word to your brother," he growled. "Uh…will do," Splendont mumbled.

Putting it all behind them, Cuddles and Giggles dragged their hang-glider towards the edge of the cliff – Pop decided the official 'camp couples' share one instead (and due to the fact there weren't enough to hand out in the first place). The yellow-and-pink couple took off successfully and managed to hang in the air for a few minutes...and of course, plummeted into the shimmering lake.

_'Cuddles just HAD to let go of the holding bar and cheer,'_ Handy thought, _'I wonder if Giggles made it out okay.'_ Said pink-haired girl was giggling along with her blond boyfriend as they wrung water out of their clothes. The orange-haired teen then looked over to Petunia. Said girl was polishing their ride's holding bar (and has been at it since they started the activity).

Handy pulled on his usual frustrated frown as he couldn't even hold the bar due to his lack of…well, can't be helped anyway. "Hey, cheer up!" his cobalt blue-haired girlfriend gushed, "I'll make sure not to let you go~!" And yet –

_SPLASH!_

"They weren't synced…" Lumpy mumbled, "But they landed nicely – right?" None of the remaining participants answered. Pop (noticing Cub was getting a little bored) insisted he and the rest of the camp staff go first to check on the other campers below. "Watch and learn from the 'masters'…" Mole boasted. _'Masters? Yeah right…'_ Splendont scoffed mentally.

Lumpy, Mole and Pop took off and glided around in synchronized loops before managing to touch the tips of their hang-gliders in a circle. Then in the blink of an eye (literally), Cro-Marmot suddenly appeared hanging from his ride and lightly touched the other hang-gliders from above with the bottom of his gigantic ice cube.

The group then broke off, circling again before touching down lightly at the cabins and receiving wild cheers and applauses from the campers. "Where did you learn to glide like that?" Splendont yelled down. "That's a long story – remind me to tell you sometime!" Pop answered via a megaphone, "Now you guys get down before the sun's gone!"

"You heard him…" the red-haired 'instructor' chuckled. Just as Flippy and Flaky were about to take off, the former looked towards his sister and noticed a frown on her face; he knew why. Splendont looked up concerned – his blue-haired brother hadn't even looked down while he was busy performing repetitive laps. "He just needs more time," he suggested.

"Anyway, are you ready?" Flippy asked an obviously-nervous Flaky. His girlfriend nodded, but it took a hug, kiss and cuddle to shake the fear out of her. "One…two…three!" the teen soldier yelled, the pair yelling excitedly as they pushed themselves off the cliff and circled above the lake as their movements acted as one.

Looking up, they momentarily watched the sun set; its orange-yellow glow seemingly blending in with the lake's ripples. Not far off, shadowy silhouettes of birds flew above some trees and seemed to disappear into tiny dots in the distance. Flippy glanced at Flaky and smiled as he caught a calm expression on her face. He then risked it and crashed his lips onto hers; the surprised-then-hypnotized girl kissed back.

_"Hey! Watch the sky!"_ Flipqy scolded, snapping the teen soldier out of their mood. The two yelped as they swerved and narrowly missed hitting a tree, just ruffling the leaves. Laughing, they glided around a bit longer before [almost] crash landing at the bank of the lake. The slight jolt caused Flaky's reflex to gear up and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Flippy; he stumbled and fell onto his back due to the sudden gesture.

Flaky's legs happened to be on either side of him, their crotches coming in extremely close contact as she sat up. _"Ooh…this feels good~!"_ Flipqy growled seductively. Flippy couldn't help himself – he pulled his girlfriend down, engaging in a heated kiss as the two groped and prodded each other's sensitive parts. Their tongues played wildly in their mouths, exchanging saliva and moans as it intensified.

Just as Flippy moved towards Flaky's jeans button, the army-clothed teen felt an unseen force stop his hands. _"Not yet, kiddo. Not yet,"_ Flipqy scolded teasingly, _"You might wanna do something about your 'bulge', though…"_ The young soldier pulled away and sat up, holding Flaky close in a quiet cuddle while at the same time hiding his apparent erection from everyone else's view.

And speaking of everyone…

"Did you guys have to do that – _right in front of us_?" Handy muttered, unable to stop himself from smirking. Then again, most of the boys couldn't help doing the same thing; others were shocked. Petunia was attempting to pull on a disgusted face, but she ended up giggling and blushing along with Giggles and Cuddles. "Perhaps you should save that once you're at a motel…" Lammy suggested, "Or later, when all alone in the woods –"

"Not on my watch…" Pop warned, "And I thought you weren't happy with Splendid kissing and groping your sister – change of heart, Flippy?" Said soldier blushed and said that could be it, plus he just couldn't resist since he's 'uncomfortably' close to his girlfriend. "Well…we all go through that sometime…" the camp director snickered.

Meanwhile – Splendont was trying to talk Moonlight into hang gliding with him instead of his brother, but she wouldn't budge from her own decision. "But you might get hurt – Splendid won't forgive me if you do!" he insisted. "Don't you get it?" she fired back, "If he sees you with me, he'll think I ditched him – better if I just fly alone!"

Without another word, she brushed past him and ran off the cliff; began gliding until she was dangerously high. "Moonlight, don't!" Splendont yelled as he flew after her, "Your hang-glider might –!"

_CRACK! SNAP!_

Moonlight whimpered in panic as her hang-glider began to disintegrate, failing to keep it held together as she began falling at an alarming rate. "Hang on!" Splendont ordered as he zoomed closer. But just as he was within hand's reach, one of the flying parts suddenly hit the side of his head and he was rendered unconscious.

_SHRIEK!_

_'Huh?'_ Splendid wondered as Moonlight's scream echoed below him. He looked down and gasped as his girlfriend began to plummet towards dry ground; his brother was out cold and there was a bleeding gash near his right eye. "_Hang on, I'm coming!_" the blue-haired hero yelled as he swiftly turned and _whooshed_ rapidly towards the falling victims.

On the ground, the onlookers watched in horror as the scene rapidly unfolded. Among them, Flippy and Flaky were the most worried. "I can't watch…" the scarlet-haired girl whimpered as she buried her face into the soldier's chest. _'Splendid, you can make it – come on!'_ the green-haired teen silently chanted.

Splendid concentrated all of his energy and pushed himself, feeling his hair whip around wildly and his clothes flutter furiously as he picked up speed. Eventually, cool tears began to brim in his eyes while his fingers burned hot at the tips. He's never flown this fast before...

Splendont had just regained consciousness but was unable to do anything as he felt horribly disoriented from the hit. Moonlight had shrieked her vocal chords dry and was letting out choked whimpers while appearing to reach to someone high above them. That 'someone' was his brother, flying towards them at incredible speed. _'It's no use, Splendid…you won't catch us in time,'_ the red hero thought.

Flaky bravely peeked, sharing the same look of awe on Flippy's face as they watched some blue energy-like field form in front of Splendid. They also noticed he's become more than just a blur – in fact, he looked more like a glowing blue comet from where they stood.

The red hero blurred in and out of consciousness, but he could still see what was happening. _'It…it can't be…'_ he thought. Moonlight's panic sparked into hope; began flailing her arms towards her boyfriend.

_Crackle…_

_BOOM! WHOOSH!_

All of a sudden the energy curve just disappeared, leaving behind a blinding blue-and-white ring as Splendid appeared to burst through it. "Gotcha!" he yelled as he grabbed his brother and girlfriend seconds before they hit the ground; zoomed back up into the air before landing gently as his speed decreased.

He was then greeted by loud applause, cheers, hoots and hollers from his impromptu audience. Splendont had finally snapped back to normal and stood shakily on his feet, held up by Flippy as he teetered for some time. "Are you okay?" Splendid asked Moonlight as he helped her stand, chuckling as his pale girlfriend answered him with a choked giggle.

"Hey..." asked Splendont, "How does it feel to perform your first sonic boom?" His blue-haired brother (with Moonlight still clinging onto him) walked over and stood before him. He then clenched one hand into a fist and brought it up towards the red hero's nose, an audible crack clearly heard followed by a loud _THUD_ as his twin hit the ground.

"As awesome as punching you," Splendid replied in a cocky manner, smirking as his brother glared. "_What was that for!_" Splendont angrily demanded.

"For not saving my girl – you were even closer to her than I was!"

"_I was dizzy!_"

"So? I've fought bullies blindfolded back in high school!"

"_Did not!_"

"_Did to!_"

"_DID NOT!_"

"_DID TO!_"

"_I was there to help!_"

"_Yeah – you helped by standing around looking like an idiot!_"

While the red-and-blue twins exchanged arguments, Flippy led his sister to the Camp Office clinic while the rest of the campers resumed whatever activity they had in mind.

…Splendid didn't want to admit it, but now he felt he could easily beat his brother the next time he was challenged to a flying contest…


	15. Chapter 14: Inner Demon

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[Wow, I didn't realize my songfic (Happy Tree Friends: Alice Of Human Sacrifice) would get that many views in a few days…]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 14 – Inner Demon**

* * *

><p><em>Rustle…rustle…<em>

_Grr…HOWL~!_

_Flippy ran faster, tears brimming out of fear in his grass-green eyes. He didn't dare look back, but he knew who – or rather, what – was chasing him. In his previous dreams he had encountered Possessed Flaky and Possessed Splendid, both of which had him killed mere seconds before he would wake up and realize it was just another nightmare._

_And this time, 'it' took the form of his sister._

_"Get back here!" Possessed Moonlight yelled, "I won't hurt you. I'll just kill you quick and easy!" That only made the teen soldier run faster, adrenaline burning through every muscle in his body. Tense had tightened every ligament and before he knew what happened, he suddenly tripped on his own feet and smashed his neck against a rock._

_Paralyzed from the neck-down, he helplessly watched her tantalizingly walk closer before crouching and putting her face inches from his own. "You know that you can never escape this camp…" she purred, glowing-red pupils glaring, "Even if you did, you'll be dragged back until you join the rest of us in Hell."_

_He was then dragged by the collar to the edge of some dark pit, in the middle of a large deserted clearing. Pained wails and whispering voices echoed from the deep abyss. Using her demonic strength, she lifted her physically-frozen brother and hurled him into the hole; giggling evilly as he screamed falling into a spike pit._

_"UGH!"_

_Spikes had been poked through his arms, legs, and parts of his torso as he landed. In his dying vision, he noticed the corpses of Splendid and Splendont lying to his left. The moment they turned their heads with a sickening C-C-CRACK, Flippy screamed – louder than the laughing skulls that cackled at him._

* * *

><p>Flippy yelped and jolted awake, his head hitting a pillow tied to the underside of Russell's bunk. "Yar…that be a good idea you did," the teen pirate mumbled sleepily, "I was getting tired of being bumped awake." The army-clothed teen gulped and padded quietly to the bathroom to inspect for any new self-inflicted injuries.<p>

To his surprise, there were none – no bruising on his neck from the impact in his dream; his clothes weren't torn and there weren't any blood stains from being impaled by large metal spikes. He took off his shirt and kept twisting and turning, seeing nothing but bare skin and his own toned muscles. _'Not a scratch?'_ he thought, _'Well, this is a first.'_ Managing to breathe a bit easier now, he quietly took a shower to clean off the sweat clinging onto him.

Something darted at the corner of his eye. He swiftly glanced at the window and sighed in relief – it was only the swaying tree branches outside. He then averted his eyes to the bathroom mirror and stifled a yelp; slipped on a water puddle and conked his head on the floor, knocking himself unconscious.

…

…

…

"Hey, get up!" echoed a seemingly unfamiliar voice, "Flippy, get up! Are you okay?"

"_Ugh…_" groaned said teen as he sat up and rubbed his head. He was about to ask why he was on the floor when he suddenly remembered; glanced frighteningly to the mirror while panting furiously. "Whoa – hey – calm down," Shifty soothed while helping him up; Lifty tossed the confused soldier a towel to cover up his 'lower regions'.

"How long was I out?" Flippy asked as he rummaged his locker for a fresh set of clothes. "Long enough – you missed breakfast," Lifty replied, "None of the guys noticed you were on the floor since the alarm blared." Shifty then asked how he got there in the first place.

Flippy replied that after he was done with his shower, he saw something in the mirror. Usually he'd see his alter-ego making rude faces at him, but this time it was different – it was still him, but he had glowing red pupils and his smile stretched from ear-to-ear, revealing canines longer than Flipqy's. "First question: why were you in the shower _that_ early?" Lifty asked, "Second question: are you _sure_ you weren't dreaming?"

"I was all sweaty from that stupid dream and _no_, I wasn't dreaming," Flippy insisted, "Whatever I saw was for real." Shifty then explained that he could've been slightly disoriented and he scared himself with his own reflection. "Guys, I'm not making this up!" the teen soldier argued. "It's true…I saw the same thing," Lifty muttered miserably.

The fedora-wearing teen turned and cocked his eyebrows at his brother. "It was two years ago," Lifty explained, "About a month since we were dumped here. I've been having nightmares about being chased by some monster and getting killed one way or another. Then just like Flippy, I woke up to go to the bathroom and there it was – staring with its scary red pupils and grinning like the Cheshire Cat –"

"Blah, blah, blah – you guys were hallucinating," Shifty interrupted, "Just forget it." As the sea-green twins turned to leave, Lifty snuck one last glance behind him and gave Flippy the 'I'm-not-kidding!' shrug. Said teen soldier quickly dressed up and walked back to the mirror as if to prove it wasn't his imagination.

Sure enough, Flippy only saw what he half-expected: his slightly-unkempt lime-green hair hanging wildly under his beret; confused forest-green eyes paired with a frown. He almost got startled as Flipqy appeared the moment he blinked, concerned golden eyes staring back at him. "Just let it go, kiddo – don't let it bother you," his alter-ego calmly told.

"When did you start acting so 'nice'?" Flippy asked and earned sneer in return – a sure sign he was only playing with him. "Fuck this…" the green-eyed soldier mumbled, turning and heading out of the cabin without looking back. _'Maybe Shifty was right – I was only seeing things because I didn't get much sleep…yeah…'_ he thought.

Back in the bathroom mirror, glowing-red pupils stared out of the glass and a huge grin spread across an invisible face, snickering before it slowly faded away…

"_None of you will be safe much longer…_"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**_Team 'Mole': Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy, Flaky, Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Moonlight, Lammy & Mime_**

**_Team 'Cro-Marmot': Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Lumpy, Nutty, Pop, Russell, Sniffles, Splendont & Toothy_**

"Alright, let's get this straight – we get the 'frozen diner cook' as our goalkeeper while they get the blind counselor?" Splendont objected, "_Why are they even playing in the first place!_ And _why_ is Lumpy in our team too? He can't even kick a soda can one inch close to his foot!"

"We have the exact number of players to participate in today's game – that's why Mole and Cro-Marmot are included – and Lumpy was a high school soccer champion in his days," Pop calmly argued, "He's a tad bit rusty today, that's all." Said boys' counselor shrugged and chuckled sheepishly.

Splendont still wasn't happy and demanded to have the 'useless' players removed. "But the girls will be so upset – they're not _that_ useless," Disco Bear insisted. "I believe our only 'use' – to you, especially – is so that you can stare at our behinds while we run," Lammy pointed out.

Mime couldn't help but laugh as the 70s teen gulped and hid behind Splendont. "I-I w-wasn't planning to do that in the first place – I swear!" Disco Bear stuttered. "Oh really?" Cuddles prodded; turned to his pink-haired girlfriend and asked, "Giggles, who was peeking through your window this morning?"

Disco Bear claimed he was only passing by when the girls (who happened to be changing out of their pajamas that time) caught him at the window. "Liar, liar, pants on fire~!" Giggles and Petunia sang accusingly. "You wanna go through the 'Claws & Nails' ritual again?" Handy threatened, "I'm sure Flippy and Moonlight's 'evil twins' would _love_ that."

Flipqy and Eclipse snickered in said twins' heads the second they heard him. "Handy, keep that to yourself next time…" the green-eyed soldier growled; his sister added that although she vaguely remembered anything from that night, she agrees anyway.

"Back to the original argument…" Splendid interrupted, "I think it's more unfair for my team because our cook can easily block – his ice cube covers more than half the goalpost. There's no way our ball can pass through that!" Splendont then claimed their goalie has better hearing and will block their goals 50% of the time. "I'd put that close to 85% – just a rough estimation," Sniffles noted. Mole shrugged indifferently; Cro-Marmot just stared.

"Yeah, way to go, _nerd_!" Shifty commented sarcastically. "You just gave them a hint about who's really gonna win!" Lifty continued for him. Nutty and Toothy both did a facepalm as most of the players began arguing among themselves – some insisted they should still remove some players and re-arrange the teams; others say it's unfair and should –

"_JUST LEAVE THE ARRANGEMENT AS IT IS!_" Flaky shouted, stomping her foot as hard as possible on the grassy field. Her little 'tantrum' had set everyone straight and stopped the arguments. "You're…not on your period, are ye?" Russell asked, breaking the awkward silence and earning gasps from the female campers.

_SMACK!_

"Yar…sorry…" the teen pirate whined apologetically after receiving Flaky's hard slap across this face. _"Who would've thought she has a temper?"_ echoed Flipqy's voice, _"I wonder if she could also be the 'naughty' type…if you know what I mean~!"_

_'Shut…up…'_ Flippy thought, growling as his alter-ego snickered. "Alright, it's settled – let's go!" Pop announced, joining his team as both sides discussed strategies. If only they remembered Splendid and Splendont's advanced hearing were more focused on their opponents' whispering…

Nearly 30 minutes into the game: neither team had scored – as argued earlier, Cro-Marmot's massive ice block wouldn't allow the ball to get through; Mole kept blocking / catching the ball with such accuracy. And the red-and-blue twins weren't making the game as exciting as they expected since they've already heard each other's moves.

"Grr…we're going nowhere like this!" Cuddles whined as he ran his hands through his blond hair; ranted excessively before being calmed down by Handy and Toothy. "Let's just call it a day then," Pop sighed exhaustedly, "Besides, Cub might be hungry. I left him napping alone in the cabin."

While Pop strolled away, Lumpy and Mole decided to join Cro-Marmot for some ice cream (leaving some campers to wonder how a man in an ice block move the second they blinked). Nutty was pigging out on a box of 'Rainbow Nerds' and was sharing some with Mime. Russell – feeling he didn't want to sit around and do nothing – decided to go fishing in the lake along with Sniffles (who wanted to do some aquatic study while at it).

Meanwhile, Disco Bear had gone back to the boys' cabin and changed into a pair of tiger-print swimming trunks. "What on…" Lammy mumbled as she watched him climb a tree before making a somewhat-stylish dive into the lake. "Heh, I can do better than that," Splendont boasted. "Yeah, right – as if!" Splendid snorted.

"What? I'm not kidding."

"Says the red-haired _lazybones_ who skipped swimming classes at school."

"I could swim better than those puny amateurs any day!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"My trunks aren't laundered yet."

"Is that an excuse? _How lame!_"

"You're the one who wears the same boxers one-week straight!"

"That's not true!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"_IS TO!_"

"_IS NOT!_"

"_My boxers are ALWAYS cleaner than yours!_"

"_Right now, they smell like SHIT!_"

"_BED-WETTER!_"

"_AM NOT!_"

"_ARE TO!_"

"_AM NOT! And take that back!_"

"_Aha! So you DO wet your bed!_"

"_SHUT UP!_"

"I think we should get out of here…" Giggles whispered to Petunia. Both girls then tugged their boyfriends away before either of them could coerce the still-arguing twins into a fight. "_Seriously_, you two…" Flippy sighed, doing a facepalm, "Why can't you guys just get along?"

"_YOU STAY OUT OF IT!_" the red-and-blue twins yelled together. "_NOBODY YELLS AT ME LIKE THAT!_" Flippy fired back, engaging in a three-way argument by this point. Flaky and Moonlight sighed and were about to break it up when Lifty and Shifty nudged their shoulders. In the fedora-wearing teen's hand was the Dark Magic Book – he explained Pop lent it to them for safekeeping as Cub nearly tore out some pages.

"No…just no," Flaky replied flatly, folding her arms. "You seriously think you can just stop their argument with bare hands?" Shifty prodded, "No offence, but neither of you are fit enough even if you worked together." The girls knew they were right – there's _no way_ they could easily pull the three boys apart, _especially_ since Splendid and Splendont have superhuman strength; Flippy could flip out if they handle him the wrong way.

"All yours – you understand it better than we do," Lifty commented as he handed Moonlight the book. Said white-haired teen studied the table of contents before flipping to a certain page. _'This should do it – it's harmless enough,'_ the part-albino thought before chanting out ancient Latin.

Almost immediately, the skies had darkened and the slight summer breeze turned into a windy gale. _'This isn't right!'_ Moonlight thought, _'It's supposed to knock those three out, not summon a –'_ She then realized she was one page off and chanted the spell before proof-reading it. "Uh oh…" she muttered.

_Rumble…rumble…_

The boys immediately stopped arguing as the ground beneath them began to shake uncontrollably. "W-W-Whoa~!" they yelped as they were thrown to the ground, wincing as they landed hard on the grass. "Kya!" Flaky screamed as she fell forward and landed in Flippy's lap. Lifty and Shifty were yelling at Moonlight, but she couldn't hear them properly due to the loud rumbling and the fact she's more focused on staying on her feet.

_C-C-Crack…crumble…_

"Flippy!" Moonlight shrieked as the ground opened up. Said teen soldier happened to glance down and gasped as he realized the ground was cracking up. "_GAH!_" he screamed, grunting as he grabbed onto the edge seconds before he fell into a flaming pit; Flaky had rolled away, her hands barely managing to grab her boyfriend's as he nearly slipped. Splendid quickly pulled him up before grabbing Flaky; Splendont snatched up Moonlight while Lifty and Shifty managed to follow the red-and-blue twins on foot.

_Grr…ROAR~!_

An unearthly growl echoed from the deep crack, followed by an explosion of fire and brimstone which rained down and burned everything in its path. "Inside! NOW!" Pop yelled, holding a wailing Cub in his arms, "_HURRY!_" The seven teenagers immediately zoomed straight into the counselor's cabin, Splendid and Splendont nearly hitting the back wall as they were distracted with fear.

Lumpy, Mole and Cro-Marmot were already safe within the diner along with Cuddles, Giggles, Handy and Petunia – they were just enjoying a little snack when the incident started. However, those who were still outside…

Nutty and Mime were pelted and scorched to death by raining brimstone, the hyperactive teen's candy spilled around them as they collapsed. Russell, Sniffles and Disco Bear were cooked and boiled alive as they failed to get out of the lake – burning-hot rocks had heated the water hot enough to boil a thick-shelled lobster. Lammy and Toothy were trapped in the woods and were cooked alive as burning trees fell over and buried them.

"I lent you the book in order to keep it safe…" Pop growled, "But no, you had to try out a spell." The camp director then looked accusingly at Moonlight as she still has the book in her hands. "Did you have _any_ idea what you had done?" he muttered through clenched teeth. The part-albino was silent and looked away guiltily.

"I…" she finally replied, "I only wanted to knock the boys out to stop their argument. But I turned to the wrong page and chanted magic I shouldn't have."

Flippy asked which one she meant; was silently shown the page she was reading from…and he paled in shock. Written in bold Latin letters were the words _"Abyssus Porta"_.

**_Translation: _**_"Hell Gate"_

"_Why the fuck did you do that!_" he demanded angrily, uncaring as Pop cringed at his cussing. "_I'm sorry!_" Moonlight cried, tears streaming out of her ocean-blues as she dropped the book, "_I acted too fast! I –!_" She couldn't get the rest of the sentence out and was sobbing bitterly on her knees. Flippy snapped out of his anger and knelt, hugging and apologizing as he held his sister close.

Splendont picked up the 'dark magic book' and flipped through the pages, eyebrows creased in confusion as he tried to make out the language. "If you started it, you can stop it – right?" Splendid asked, but was unable to get an answer as his girlfriend was still sobbing in her brother's arms.

Lifty was about to get the book back when the red-haired hero held it out of his and his brother's reach. "Last time, you summoned a tentacle monster," Splendont pointed out, "What makes you think you can stop this mess?" Flippy then handed his sister to Splendid before snatching the book out of the red hero's hands; flipped to a page and chanted, "_Subsisto quod reverto ut regnum ex unde vos venit!_"

**_Translation:_**_ "Halt and return to the realm from whence you came!"_

The furious roars died down and the crack in the ground appeared to seal itself up; the rumbling slowly decreased and the atmosphere was peaceful once again. All that's left behind were a heap of still burning-hot rocks, scorched flora, and a bunch of dead campers littering the area. The survivors breathed a sigh of relief…but Flippy felt something is horribly wrong.

_Bang…bang…CRASH!_

"_AH!_" the group screamed as Lumpy and Mole kicked the door down, both grinning and baring demonic canines as they let themselves in. Cro-Marmot was blocking the door, his ice cube marred with deep scratches and what appeared to be half-rotten skulls suspended on either side of his head. The frozen man's body was also marred with deep gashes, bone peeking through the ripped flesh.

_Scratch…scratch…scratch…_

Flaky and Moonlight whimpered and clung onto their boyfriends as Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia were clawing at the windows, trying to let themselves in. They didn't have to wait long as Handy made an entrance by bashing through the glass using his helmet.

"Guys, what's the matter with all of you!" Shifty demanded. "They're…" Flippy half-whimpered, "They're not who you think they are." Everyone soon realized he was right the moment they recognized glowing-red pupils in the middle of their possessed friends' eyes.

In their dreams, their demon-possessed selves chased them down to the point of either torturing them mercilessly to killing them in the worst ways possible. Then they would wake up and realize it was all just a nightmare…sometimes even accompanied with injuries they had sustained while they were dreaming.

…but this isn't a dream now…

"Thanks for opening the gate~!" Possessed Lumpy snorted, the rest of them snickering along with him. _'What have I done…'_ Moonlight thought miserably.


	16. Chapter 15: Possessed

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[_**_WARNING:_**_ Lemon / rape scenes ahead – ignore this chapter if you can't take it.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 15 – Possessed**

* * *

><p>Seven pairs of glowing-red pupils, sitting in the middle of multi-colored irises, stared hungrily at the nine survivors as they trapped them in the cabin. Flippy and Splendid instinctively shoved their girlfriends behind them while they stood up front, acting as human shields. Pop had retreated into a corner behind one of the bunk beds, fearing Cub's safety as the camp director watched the scene unfold.<p>

_C-Crack…crack…_

"Ah!" Lifty and Shifty yelped as Possessed Cro-Marmot stepped out of his cracked ice cube, which was then left to block their one exit. "Seal…" the once-frozen (and half-rotten) caveman grunted, smirking as icy spikes barred the windows; possibly even encased the entire cabin. The floating skulls then appeared to shift from the broken ice block to either side of his head, a fiery aura surrounding them.

Splendont clenched his fists, itching for a fight. "What do you want from us?" he demanded, growling as they got surrounded. "What do you think? It's obvious, really…" Possessed Lumpy replied, "You've been having dreams about it." Flaky and Moonlight whimpered as the possessed pink-and-blue girls stared jealously at them.

"It's no fun being locked up in Hell all these years…" Possessed Giggles purred mockingly. "We want new 'toys' – and you did well teasing us just by watching," Possessed Petunia added, licking her lips as she traced a clawed finger along Splendid's jaw-line. "_Mmm_…this one will do~!" the cobalt blue-haired girl purred.

Flippy's breath hitched as Possessed Giggles snuggled close, sighing seductively onto his neck; giggled as he shuddered. Her tease was rudely interrupted as Flaky shoved her away, her demonic smile replaced by a frown. "We could _share_ him, redhead. No need to act so protective," the pink-haired girl scolded.

"Over my dead body –" Flaky huffed, suddenly whimpering as Demon Cuddles grabbed and held her close; his crotch buried somewhere between her butt cheeks, it slowly hardened until it felt constricted within his jeans. "I could have some fun with this one…" the blond growled lustfully, "What about you?" Flippy muttered a curse as he shoved away Possessed Giggles' hands as they tried to snake under his camouflage coat.

The blond teen's earlier question was directed at Possessed Handy – said orange-haired teen licked his sharp canines as he eyed a nervous Moonlight. Tentacles then sprouted from his stubs and wrapped around the part-albino's limbs, holding them apart as he pinned the squealing girl to the nearest wall.

"No –!" Splendid yelped, grunting as he tried to pull away from Possessed Petunia's vice-like grip. _'W-What the? My strength is…'_ he thought, feeling his energy drain away the longer he stayed in her arms. "Stop it! Let go!" Flippy ordered as he tried to break free, unintentionally letting out a groan as Possessed Giggles began stroking his groin. Flaky's resistance was rapidly slipping as Possessed Cuddles began dry-humping her from behind while one of his hands snaked into her jeans. She let out a pained moan as a clawed finger violated her flower.

Possessed Mole noticed uneasy expressions on Splendont's, Lifty's and Shifty's faces. "These children will keep teasing the four until either they give in or you agree to become one with us," the not-blind-anymore-counselor threatened. The red-haired hero was unable to speak as he watched his brother and friends succumb to their sexual advances, their eyes somewhat glazed over as though hypnotized just from being touched.

"Hah…" Moonlight moaned; squirmed feebly in her slimy restraints as Demon Handy (who had lifted her high enough) began sucking hard on her flower through her shorts; smirked as some nectar managed to seep through. "A-Ah~!" Splendid groaned as he struggled to stay on his feet, his legs feeling rubbery out of intense pleasure.

Flippy panted and groaned as his throbbing member began leaking precum; supported himself against a wall as the feeling intensified. _'T-This isn't good…I-I'm too close!'_ he thought, unable to fight back. "_Ngh~!_" Flaky whimpered, unable to stop a growing wet stain on her jeans. Pop quickly averted his eyes as well as his son's, covering the toddler's ears as the groans and moans erupted into loud cries of pleasure.

_Spurt~! Spurt…_

"Hah…ah…ugh…" Flippy and Splendid panted, their faces reddened out of embarrassment and shame; muttered "oof!" as they finally collapsed to the floor. "Not bad…not bad at all~!" Possessed Giggles and Possessed Petunia purred as they licked the semen from their soiled hands. Flaky and Moonlight looked dazed as they fell into crumpled heaps, shedding tears as they looked away from their violators. "Don't pretend. We know you liked that~"! Possessed Handy jeered, "In fact, I don't think we're through with you yet…"

And with that, he used his tentacles to slam Moonlight to the floor; ripped off her shorts along with her panties. "Delicious…" he growled as he kneeled between her outspread legs. Flaky tried to shove Possessed Cuddles away, but she felt so weak all she did was slap his face – which unfortunately turned him on even more.

"Uh, uh, uh~!" Possessed Giggles scolded as Flippy tried to escape, giggling as he let out a groan the moment she sat on his hardened member. "Looks like these boys are ready for more…" Possessed Petunia purred, enjoying the combined look of hate and pleasure on the blue-haired hero's face.

"Heh, what's the matter? Can't take it?" Possessed Lumpy chuckled evilly. Lifty and Shifty were whimpering and curled up where they were standing earlier, eyes scrunched shut and hands cupped hard over their ears. Splendont was the only one still standing, being the unofficial witness as he continued to watch the torture. What made matters worse was that he was suddenly restrained to the spot – Possessed Cro-Marmot summoned spiked chains that held his feet to the floor and his hands high above his head.

"N-No! Wait!" Flippy begged, groaning/yelping as Possessed Giggles started giving him head. "F-Fuck…" Splendont winced, "S-So…good…" It wasn't long before the strange relaxation fell over them once again – the pink-and-blue girls were too busy sucking them off to care, fingering themselves at the same pace.

Possessed Cuddles ripped off Flaky's jeans and – in one shove – rammed his entire length into Flaky's ass. "_Kya~!_" the red-haired girl screamed, tears streaming down her eyes as blood trickled from the tight hole. Moonlight was unable to make any noise as a tentacle had snaked into her mouth; her loud moans were muffled as Possessed Handy sucked her now-bare lower regions, slurping her sweet nectar.

"Ngh…s-stop…I…I'm –!" Flippy winced, groaning as he unloaded more of his seed into the waiting pink-haired girl's mouth. "That wasn't so bad, huh~?" Possessed Giggles purred as she finally got off him. "F-Fuck you…" he groaned, feeling sore and unable to stop blushing. A loud groan and muffled scream then drew her attention to Possessed Petunia, who apparently got herself covered in the blue hero's cum. "Bad boy…" the cobalt blue-haired girl scolded mockingly.

"_Ah~!_" Flaky screamed as she felt her insides burn from another orgasm, her juices flowing out along with Possessed Cuddles' cum, both fluids dripping into a small puddle on the floor. Along with it were a few droplets of blood – her hole had been badly ravaged from several cuts on the inside. Moonlight wasn't lucky herself – Possessed Handy had spurted slime into her mouth and all over her weakened body before being finally left alone.

"Now do you surrender?" Possessed Cro-Marmot grunted impatiently as they gathered together. Their reply wasn't what anyone had expected: laughter. _Cruel, cocky laughter._ "You really wanna know?" Splendont prodded. He then began tugging at his chains, uncaring as the spikes cut through his hands.

_Clink…snap! THUD!_

"You asked for it…" he growled, training his glare and sneering at the confused faces around him. He then grabbed the loose chains and treated them as whips, lashing them at the possessed girls and cackling as they shrieked and covered their marred faces. "You little –!" Possessed Cuddles roared, his statement interrupted as the spiked chain coiled around his neck.

Pop decided to peek again, almost immediately turning away as Splendont tugged hard and decapitated the blond teen's head. "Ah!" the camp director yelped as Demon Cuddles' head rolled to a stop in front of him, dead yellow-and-red eyes staring up at him in shock. Cub took no notice and tried reaching for the severed head, babbling incoherently while his father tried to keep him away.

Possessed Handy proved to be no match for the enraged Splendont. Just as the tentacles wrapped around the red hero's limbs, he flew up and twisted so fast it made the possessed teen fall forward. "_No!_" Possessed Petunia shrieked as Splendont came crashing down, his feet smashing the orange-haired teen's head into a pulp.

"_Now you'll pay!_" the pink-and-blue girls yelled together as they rushed towards him with clawed fingers. Splendont stood patiently…then grabbed their outstretched hands and twisted them so fast anyone could hear the loud _CRACK_ of their bones. He didn't even give them time to scream – after letting go of their hands, he grabbed their slender necks and broke them with a flick of his wrists. "Heh…" he muttered as he tossed their lifeless bodies to the floor.

Possessed Lumpy and Possessed Mole couldn't stand any more – the two counselors at once rushed towards the young man growling ferociously, but due to a certain clumsy blue-haired man…they tripped over their own feet and their faces were impaled on the spiked chains Splendont had left lying on the floor. "Well, that was lame…" the red-haired hero mumbled in mock-disappointment.

Possessed Cro-Marmot didn't show any emotion; just stood there, silent as a shadow. "What? Don't have the guts to fight?" Splendont taunted. The diner cook's mouth curved into a small smile. "I have a better use for you…" he finally replied. Before anyone could say anything, he suddenly started decomposing right before their eyes.

Splendont and the others cringed as Possessed Cro-Marmot's skin appeared to roll up in several places, exposing the muscle underneath. The flesh then appeared to boil and bubble before drying up and dropping in tiny clumps onto the floor; later followed by larger pieces. The last thing they witnessed were the bones – like an arid desert, they started dehydrating at a rapid rate until it looked as though they would crumble at the slightest touch.

…_clatter…crumble…sizzle…poof!_

As soon as the 'dead caveman pile' burned itself down to ashes and randomly disappeared with a puff of smoke, the ice barrier around the cabin rapidly melted into a large puddle; everyone found themselves soaked in blood, water, and…the 'stuff' neither of the four wanted to mention after being ravaged roughly and mercilessly.

Splendont calmed down and walked over to his brother, crouching close to him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Splendid didn't reply and pretended to study the floor, obviously ashamed. "Yeah, you'll be fine…" his red-haired brother assured as he pulled up his pants and helped him up; the two almost slipped as the blue-haired hero appeared to be slightly groggy.

Flippy zipped up his pants and crawled over to Flaky, making sure he didn't get a good look at her bare bottoms as he handed over her jeans. His girlfriend silently slipped them on but turned away to hide her tear-stained face. Flippy stood up and quietly winced – he still felt a little sore due to the 'rough treatment'; proceeded to help Flaky move before seating next to her on one of the bunk beds.

"It hurts…" she whispered, biting her lower lip as she forced herself not to cry in front of him. "I know," he whispered back, hugging her close and then coaxing to let out her emotions. He couldn't help but smile as she leaned into his chest, her warm tears soaking the black tank top underneath. "There, there…" he lulled, rubbing lazy circles on her back to comfort her.

As soon as Splendid recollected himself, he quietly walked over to Moonlight…but then looked away as she was still 'exposed' before him. He also noticed she couldn't move as the slime (which was squirted all over her) seemed to have hardened and stuck her to the spot. "Sorry," he apologized as he turned back to her, his sky-blue eyes glowing red. He then focused his laser sight on the hardened slime and cut his girlfriend free.

The moment she could move, Moonlight grabbed her shorts and hurriedly pulled them on; cursed as the zipper happened to be broken and the button's gone missing. "D-Don't…t-touch me…" she mumbled, weakly shoving away her boyfriend's hands. She didn't resist the second time and allowed him to carry her into his arms. Flippy copied Splendid, chuckling weakly as Flaky buried her face into his chest. Moonlight was whimpering in the blue hero's arms, but said teen didn't seem to mind and instead held her close.

Then they remembered Lifty and Shifty – the sea-green twins appeared to be petrified to the spot, their eyes wide as dinner plates and their skin pale as snow; the faint _chattering_ of teeth can be heard in the awkwardly quiet atmosphere. "Oh boy…" Pop sighed as he checked on them, "These two are scarred for life." Cub was behind him, holding the severed head in his hands and obviously mistaking it for a ball.

"Although this is against the rules, I think it'll be better if everyone sleeps in the boys' cabin tonight – just to be safe," Pop suggested, "I'll join you as soon as this mess is cleaned up. Splendont, you're gonna help out." The red-haired teen nodded, saying he'll get to it as soon as he escorts his brother and friends to the mentioned location.

"We'll handle that ourselves," Splendid insisted, already heading out the door with Flippy following close behind. _'I hope this is the only time we get visited by those monsters,'_ Pop thought as he and Splendont dragged the mutilated bodies out the door.

Meanwhile – as soon as Flippy and Splendid entered the cabin, Flaky and Moonlight asked if they could use their shower and maybe borrow some clothes for the night. "Are we glad Disco Bear wasn't around..." the teen soldier joked, sharing a chuckle with them. They just dropped them off at the bathroom door when two pairs of hands held theirs; the boys turned to the girls and noticed they looked scared.

"Well, okay…but no 'funny business'," Flippy agreed, his last comment actually directed at Splendid. "I don't know. What if Pop –" said blue-haired hero protested, stopping himself as the other three already began stripping their soiled clothes. "You're not gonna shower in your clothes, are you?" Moonlight asked, somehow regaining her normal attitude.

Splendid shrugged off his clothes and started the shower, yelping as ice-cold water pelted onto him. He almost flinched as his girlfriend hugged him from behind. Turning, he held her close and kissed her so gently she melted in his arms. Their moment was interrupted as the part-albino began to cough and sputter, doubling-over before him. "Whoa, wait!" he ordered as he picked her up and led her to the toilet; soothed her back as she barfed out what seemed to be slime.

Flippy and Flaky paid no attention to them; their faces were tickled pink as they realized they were naked before each other for the first time. "W-Well…I-I wouldn't mind doing this again," the red-haired girl admitted, "A-As long as I'm only with you, of course." The teen soldier agreed, ignoring his alter-ego's somewhat-naughty snicker in his head. As if to drown him out, Flippy gently crashed his lips onto Flaky's and the two kissed; eventually started using tongue as they felt themselves get carried away.

"I thought you said 'no funny business'…" Splendid prodded as he and Moonlight caught the green-haired teen groping Flaky's butt. "Says the guy who's got his hands on my sister's boobs," Flippy countered as he looked over at them.

"Ah! Sorry!" Splendid apologized, shifting his hands from a [very] flustered Moonlight's fun-bags towards her waist. He then turned back to Flippy and was about to order him to step away from Flaky when –

_Click!_

"_Huh!_" the four yelped, turning to the bathroom door. They could only see a pair of hands holding up a digital camera, but there's no mistaking their signature snicker. "_YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!_" Flippy and Splendid yelled simultaneously as they chased after Lifty and Shifty.

"…should we call and tell them to cover up first?" Moonlight asked as they saw their boyfriends run stark-naked outside. The girls looked at each other…and smirked mischievously. "Nah~!" they replied together, giggling as they watched from the window.

* * *

><p><em>[<em>**_Edit:_**_ Found some mistakes here and there – fixed them already.]_


	17. Chapter 16: Lustful Desires

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[_**_WARNING:_**_ More 'lemon' up ahead – skip this chapter if you still can't take it!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 16 – Lustful Desires**

* * *

><p>Flippy was the first to wake up, not from the usual trumpet call but by the chirping birds and lapping lake water. Sitting up and stretching, he swung himself out of bed when he felt movement behind him; quickly whipped his head around expecting –<p>

_'Nevermind, it's just Flaky…'_ he mentally sighed, remembering they all had to spend the night in one cabin after yesterday's incident. A smile crept to his lips as he lay back down, snuggling close and brushing some red hair locks off her face; pulled back his hand as she stirred. "Morning…" she mumbled sleepily. "Hey there, sleepyhead," he chuckled in reply, "Sorry if I woke you."

The two smiled and were about to share a morning kiss when they were interrupted by a shrill catcall. "Looks like our camp soldier got lucky last night~!" Disco Bear jeered as he stared over from his bunk. Flippy and Flaky blushed and went through several shades of red while some of the boys hooted and whistled around them. "Shut the fuck up – it's not what it looks like!" Moonlight yelled, glaring daggers at the afro-wearing teen.

"Says the cutie who's straddling her boyfriend~!" Disco Bear counter-teased, clicking his tongue as he noted their position. Moonlight glanced down at Splendid; the two blushed when they realized her legs were on either side of him, their crotches touching and radiating heat the longer they stayed in position. "By the way, you girls look adorable wearing guy shirts," the 70s teen added.

Since they couldn't risk heading into the girls' cabin yesterday just to grab some clothes (no thanks to Pop's stupid camp rules), Flippy and Splendid lent theirs – Flaky wore a black T-shirt that says _'I'm sexy and I know it!'_ while Moonlight wore a gray hooded jacket emblazoned with an embroidered silver eagle on the back. Since their pants were _way_ too big to fit their girlfriends' waists, they settled with lending their boxers instead. Luckily their shirts were long enough to hide their 'makeshift-mini-shorts'.

"Are you girls wearing bras underneath?" Disco Bear prodded, his yelp muffled as Flippy tossed a pillow to his face. Flaky and Moonlight immediately held their boyfriends' blankets to their chests, blushing madly. Cuddles then offered that he and Handy could grab the girls' clothes for them – part of the reason being if Flippy and Splendid went instead, Disco Bear would be all over their 'defenseless' girlfriends. "Yeah-sure-thanks," the blue hero replied quickly, still blushing and finding himself unable to move anyway.

While the blond-and-orange boys changed out of their pajamas and headed out, Splendont grabbed Disco Bear and was about to lock him in the bathroom when Pop (who was sleeping on the floor in the back last night) insisted it's better if they tie him to his bunk bed. "What makes you think I'll spy on the girls anyway?" the 70s teen asked.

"One: You commented on the girls being 'cute' in their boyfriends' clothes. Two: You had 'that look' on your face when you saw their boxers-turned-mini-shorts. Three: _You asked if they were wearing bras_," Splendont reasoned out, counting them off his fingers, "If you want me to add the night you were accused of peeking into the girls' bathroom while they showered, then that's four reasons."

"I promise I won't look!" Disco Bear insisted, but nobody would take 'no' for an answer and still had him tied to his bed; even had him blindfolded for extra precaution. Cuddles and Handy then returned with Flaky and Moonlight's clothes and said they could use the bathroom to change. The red-haired girl went ahead and closed the door, scattering and leaving a dandruff trail behind her…but Moonlight wasn't able to budge as her boyfriend held her down by the hips.

"I think somebody's 'buddy' woke up," Shifty snickered. "S-Shut up…" Splendid hissed. Moonlight's blush deepened slightly and she let out a tiny whimper, clamping both hands on her mouth as a bulge touched her nether regions. Splendont hovered close, grabbing the part-albino by the waist with one hand and prying his brother's fingers loose with the other. As soon as they were separated, Splendid grabbed the blanket and covered up. Moonlight rushed straight to the bathroom as soon as Flaky was done, apologizing as she nearly rammed her over.

"Alright boys, time for breakfast. Someone could use a little 'privacy' if you catch my drift," Pop suggested as Splendid let out a low groan. "Try not to be so loud while you're at it," Lifty jeered, snickering along with his brother as they all headed to the dining hall (but not before freeing Disco Bear from his temporary restraints). Flaky was about to ask what she missed, but was ushered out as Flippy muttered an excuse about 'missing breakfast'.

Splendid waited till the cabin door was closed before pulling the blanket off him, half-glaring at the trapped erection. _'M-Maybe for a few minutes…'_ he thought, slipping a hand into his pants and grunting as his fingers brushed his sensitive organ. "S-Splendid?" a voice asked meekly. Sky-blue eyes locked onto ocean-blues as he noticed his girlfriend looking up at him; she hadn't changed out of his borrowed clothes. _'Crap, I forgot she's still here!'_ he thought, his panic in the form of a blush.

"You should just go grab a bite – I'll catch up," he muttered, his hand holding down his throbbing member. His girlfriend silently locked the cabin door; walked back and climbed up before straddling him. His breath hitched as he noticed their crotches were touching once again. "Y-You're…" he trailed off, blush deepening as he discovered a warm and wet stain on his borrowed boxers.

"I-I couldn't help it," Moonlight confessed, "And I know Flippy would freak if he finds out, but…we might not have another chance at this." Splendid could only manage a nod; his breath hitched again as she touched his erection. "There's just one thing," she whispered, "I can't do this if you're not ready."

Splendid hesitated…then pulled his girlfriend close, their lips crashing into a passionate kiss. He licked her lower lip as if for permission; started invading her warm mouth, tickling the roof as the two moaned. The blue hero tilted his head to the side for better entrance and growled as the part-albino's tongue tried to pin his down…but he managed to regain dominance while at the same time switched places and pinned her beneath him.

Their hands wandered and they began to undress each other, tossing their clothes to the floor until they were only left in their underwear. Since Moonlight already didn't have a bra on, Splendid nearly drooled at the sight of her slightly big breasts and pink nipples. His super senses then picked up an amazing odour – he looked down and remembered his girlfriend was already soaked even before they began; his boxers suddenly felt too tight to him.

He was about to pull off the last clothing item when he froze; sky-blue eyes darted towards the cabin door. "What's wrong?" Moonlight asked. "I heard something. Oh man, what if it's Flippy?" he half-whimpered. His girlfriend reminded that the door is locked and Pop did say he needed 'privacy' – there's no way anyone could just walk in. "Good point…" he snickered, leaning down and tongue-kissing again while slipping off their underpants and tossing them carelessly to the floor.

Holding her legs apart, he asked if she was sure about going further with this; was given an assuring nod. Taking a deep breath, he prodded her slick entrance and groaned as he slowly pushed himself in. Moonlight let out a pained squeal and tears streaked from the corner of her eyes – her hymen had just been torn. "Ssh…just relax," he soothed as he held himself still, waiting for the signal to move.

She knew there would be some pain since it's her first time, but she had no idea it would hurt _that_ much. It eventually subsided and she pushed herself upwards; moaned as he pulled back and began thrusting at a slow pace. "Fuck, you're _tight_!" he hissed, groaning as he moved faster and harder with each moan she gave. All attempts to keep quiet failed as they got carried away, their volume slowly increasing – until they were so loud they couldn't hear the bed creak beneath them.

"I'm gonna cum…" Moonlight whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "M-Me too!" Splendid groaned, giving a few more thrusts while groping her hips. "_AH~!_" they screamed simultaneously as they reached their climax together. Their grunts and whimpers died and he pulled out, spurting a few more times onto her stomach as they panted quietly.

"I love you, Splendid…" she whispered. "I love you too, Moonlight…" he replied, the two sharing a gentle kiss before cleaning and dressing up; joined the rest of the campers at the dining hall.

Meanwhile, Splendont panted as he sunk to his knees at a corner – his cheeks were as red as his hair; his jeans and one of his hands were soiled in his own cum. He had planned to check on his brother when he realized the door was locked; sneaked in through the bathroom window only to witness the unmistakable sounds of love-making and getting aroused by it. _'I should've left when I had the chance...what was I thinking!'_ he mentally scolded himself as he cleaned up and changed his jeans.

But as much as he regretted his decision, a new idea materialized in his head. The red-haired hero couldn't help but smirk as he thought about it. Taking his seat along with everyone else at the dining hall, he pretended not to know anything about the incident in the boys' cabin. _'Blackmailing is just too easy…'_ he added.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Lumpy and Mole had driven to town several miles away to pick up some supplies, leaving Pop to have some quality time with Cub and Cro-Marmot to fix up snacks at the dining hall – which means the campers have a lot of free time to spend on their hands.

And Flippy and Moonlight's idea of spending free time is to spar with each other until one (or both) of them tire out. Splendid and Splendont were in the middle of some flight training when they caught the siblings wrestling playfully on the grass, cheered on by an excited Flaky. The red-and-blue twins decided to postpone their training and monitor the non-identical twins; step in if they take it a little too far.

The teen soldier blocked another Karate chop to the arm while following it with a kick to his sister's shin. She evaded it, but then realized it was a feint and found herself pinned to the ground by her triumphant brother. Moonlight retaliated by connecting her punches to his torso, knocking the air out of him before rolling out of range.

"Didn't Dad say not to celebrate too early?" she scolded mockingly. She then turned around and stretched her muscles for a while, thinking he could use a break after a move like that. "Yeah…he also said not to turn your back on your opponent!" Flippy countered, smirking as he tackled and pinned his surprised sister on her stomach. "Who's cocky now~?" he teased.

"You are!" she spat, raising her body on all fours and successfully throwing her brother off-balance before pinning him on his back. "Whoa!" she yelped as he dodged a stomach blow, rolling and crouching at a safe distance before the twins assume their normal fighting stances. They then charged head-on, dealing blows and blocking others as they continued their 'play battle'.

Splendid and Splendont had seated themselves at the nearest tree, the former smiling proudly at his girlfriend. _'Who knew she could be a fighter as well?'_ he thought amusingly. "Go, Flippy! Go!" Flaky cheered as she jumped like a cheerleader, her fists balled as she held imaginary pom-poms. "Did somebody have too much sugar today?" the red hero joked as he noticed her behavior. Before Flaky could say anything, she screamed as Moonlight was thrown onto her; she swore she saw stars dancing before her eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" Flippy asked as he rushed over. Splendid and Splendont beat him to them and helped the girls up. As the blue-haired hero brushed the dirt off his girlfriend, she froze as he quietly slapped her butt. She turned and caught him smirking. "Bad boy…" she purred before sharing a somewhat-heated kiss.

They had forgotten they had company and Flippy caught them in the act. "You guys sure took your time in the cabin this morning," he started. "What are you talking about?" his sister asked. "I think you know what I mean…" the teen soldier prodded, green eyes staring suspiciously staring at a pair of nervous blues. "And don't you lie to me this time – my 'source' told me _exactly_ what you guys did," he added.

Splendid and Moonlight gulped and untangled themselves; the blue hero scratched his head nervously while the part-albino twiddled her fingers. "Well~?" Flippy pressured. When he still didn't get an explanation, he turned to the red-haired hero who smirked mischievously. His blue-haired brother noticed and went pale. "Uh…what's going on?" Flaky asked.

"Let's just say my brother and his 'playmate' aren't virgins anymore," Splendont snickered. Flaky gasped and went wide-eyed as she stared at a flustered Moonlight. "No, you didn't…" the red-haired girl insisted. "No, I – we – did…" the white-haired teen, avoiding her brother's hard stare. "Please don't tell Mom and Dad," she begged.

Flippy sighed and rubbed his temples, muttering about her being quite a handful. "Even though we're twins, I'm still _slightly older than you_ by a few minutes – you know how protective I am over you," he reminded. His sister's pleading stare burned into his grass-green orbs, silently insisting he keeps quiet about it. "Fine, I won't tell them…" he growled, "But you and Splendid will."

"_What!_" Moonlight screamed, her ocean-blue eyes wide with shock. Flippy smirked and threatened if they don't do as he says, he'll have her grounded and the blue-haired hero won't be allowed to see her for a month. "You're so unfair…" the part-albino muttered. "But he's right," Splendid admitted, "Hell, I'm an older twin too – I'd do the same if Splendont were my sister."

"_Are you trying to call me 'gay'!_" his red-haired brother argued. "No, and I'm just stating a point here," the blue hero calmly replied. Before his brother could throw another insult, they were interrupted by Lifty and Shifty – the sea-green twins looked panicked and out-of-breath. "Please tell me you didn't read from that book again…" Flippy sighed. The fedora-wearing twin shook his head and briefly explained the situation.

* * *

><p><em>Lifty and Shifty were chatting over breakfast at the dining hall when they were approached by a hyperactive Nutty asking them for candy; they apologized about not having any at the moment, which successfully made the candy-addict leave them alone...<em>

_Shifty then said he had to head to the bathroom and asked Lifty to keep an eye on the book. When he returned a few minutes later, he found his brother on the floor and the Dark Magic Book – which was lying on the table moments ago – was gone. In Lifty's hand was a half-chewed lollipop he managed to snag during his struggle with Nutty._

* * *

><p>Lifty explained that Nutty's also got a hold of the 'skull key' since it was dangling by a chain attached to the book. "He can't even understand Latin – there's nothing to worry about," Splendont insisted. "He may not understand it but that won't stop him from <em>reading<em> it," Flippy argued, "We'd better find him – _now_!"

But before they could set off, Flaky let out a high-pitched squeal as strong arms encircled her. "_Hey there, cutie…_" Nutty growled lustfully. Flippy tensed and demanded the candy-addict to let her go. "Not a chance," the sugar-high replied, "It's only fair I have my way with her." It was then they noticed glowing-red pupils sitting in a sea of bright-green orbs – he was possessed. "_Oh, ubi sunt mea mores? Ego sum daemone Libido,_" he added, grinning and licking his canines.

**_Translation:_**_ Oh, where are my manners? I am the Demon of Lust._

Flaky summoned whatever strength she had and stomped hard on the possessed teen's foot; said adversary let out an annoyed grunt, letting her go and glaring as she hid behind her boyfriend. Almost immediately, he regained his composure. "You met my friends yesterday…" he spoke, his frown instantly curving into a wicked sneer, "Although you've destroyed their bodies, they were pretty much hurt when they came home crying to me. They were only doing what they're raised to do."

"Raping my brother and friends doesn't count as a friendly introduction," Splendont growled. Possessed Nutty snickered and trained his eyes on the red-haired hero, glowing-red eyes seemingly boring into his soul and making his victim cringe. "Says the young man who _enjoyed_ listening in earlier today at the boy's cabin," he countered.

Splendid turned his shocked blue eyes to his brother. "That's right – he didn't just catch you in the act," the possessed teen added, "You aroused him enough to make him masturbate on the spot." Said red-haired hero blushed and turned away from the now-angry eyes of his blue twin. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," Possessed Nutty continued, mocking concern, "Everyone does it – it's a way of life."

"That's enough out of you!" Flippy ordered, "_Unde veneris in regnum redire!_"

**_Translation:_**_ Return to the realm from whence you came!_

Possessed Nutty roared and clutched his head, doubling-over as he screamed agonizingly…for show. "W-What?" the teen soldier stuttered. "Fool…" the possessed teen snickered, "That only works on the lesser demons; I'll give you credit anyway for your Latin fluency." He then snapped his fingers and added, "_Videam, contrectata verum meum potentia…_"

**_Translation:_**_ Let me see you handle my true form…_

As soon as he said that, the possessed was suddenly engulfed in a pillar of flames so hot the campers cringed and stepped back from the intense heat; shielded their eyes until the flames died down.

…but now they wish it hadn't…

"Holy shit…" Lifty whimpered. Standing before them was Demon Nutty – his skin had become leather-like and there were pointy horns sticking out of his head. Fangs hug down past his lower lip and thick claws appeared where his nails once were; his tail lashed behind him like a whip and his leathery wings unfurled, revealing the bones underneath the thin skin.

"Lifty, Shifty – find that book, turn to a page that says _'Voco daemone Libido'_ in the description and read it backwards immediately once you get back," Flippy ordered firmly, "That might be the only way to send him home." Moonlight was uncertain about her brother's plan, but then again she kept skipping out their mother's Latin lessons at times. "Splendont, grab the girls and everyone else; tell them to stay in their cabins until further notice," the teen soldier added, "Splendid, you'll back me up."

"Got it," the blue hero agreed; both boys assumed their stances while Demon Nutty growled tauntingly. Lifty, Shifty and Splendont fled the now-battlefield as per Flippy's command. "You should've run when you had the chance…" their opponent mock-suggested, "But since you're in a hurry to die, then so be it."

Demon Nutty hovered over the ground and zoomed straight for the boys with claws outstretched, only to miss as they dodged to the sides. Flippy unsheathed a hidden switchblade and leaped, managing to slice a deep gash into the demon's leg. Splendid followed suit by tackling the monster to the grass, but failed to keep him pinned as his tail whipped his back; threw off the injured blue hero and stomped hard on his chest, snickering as he spat out blood.

"_Get off him!_" Flippy yelled, charging head-on as Flipqy took over his body. Demon Nutty looked up and dodged before the golden-eyed soldier could stab him. Splendid grew wide-eyed and rolled to the side, his partner's blade impaling the ground where his stomach had been. "If we weren't working together, I would've enjoyed that…" Flipqy growled as he recovered immediately.

The insane teen soldier then yelped as he was tackled and brought to the air; grunted as he tried to stall the demon from snapping his neck…but he found himself rapidly running out of oxygen. Demon Nutty almost felt victorious when he screamed – Splendid had recovered and was pulling at his wings when they were ripped off in his grip; the three spiraled and the blue-haired hero grabbed Flipqy while Demon Nutty fell with a thundering _THUD_ to the ground.

"Still feel like killing me?" Splendid half-joked. "Maybe – considering the fact you screwed my sister," Flipqy replied, golden eyes glaring into sky-blues. "Fair enough…" the blue hero grumbled half-heartedly as they landed and stood over the severely-injured demonized teen. "_GAH!_" they yelped, struggling to pull free as Demon Nutty's tail extended long enough and thickened itself to coil around their chests; they screamed as they felt themselves get squeezed to the point of suffocating.

"_Odibil enomead ocov!_" chanted two familiar voices.

_ROAR! Whine…_

"_WHOA!_" Flippy (he had snapped back seconds earlier) and Splendid yelped as they were thrown off, muttering "oof!" as they landed hard on the grass. Before them, Demon Nutty wailed and roared, tearing out chunks of hair as white-hot pain throbbed in his head. His demonic features appeared to shrink and disappear as seconds passed; eventually they're staring at a whimpering Nutty as he twitched involuntarily on the ground.

Lifty rushed over to the candy-addict while Shifty checked on Flippy and Splendid – said two coughed up a little blood due to slightly squashed lungs. "What happened?" Lumpy asked as he crouched over; he and Mole had just returned from their errand. As soon as Lifty explained what had happened, Mole ordered to have the young men taken to the Camp Office clinic – Lumpy handled Nutty; Shifty helped up Splendid while Lifty supported Flippy as they trudged to the mentioned location.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"You boys just need a few hours rest," Pop diagnosed as soon as he looked over Flippy and Splendid, "I'm not too sure about Nutty, though." The camp director glanced at the candy-addict who appeared to be in a state-of-shock; the huge gash Flippy gave him was already stitched up. Lifty and Shifty poked him to get any sort of reaction, but to no avail.

Everyone then turned to the door as Flaky and Moonlight walked in, followed by Splendont. "You okay there, Bro?" the red-haired hero asked. "Could've been a _lot_ better," Splendid winced. Pop administered painkillers and dismissed the two boys, suggesting they take things easy for today. "Will do," Flippy agreed as they walked out the door.

The group then sat down by the lake, Flippy and Splendid leaning against two tree trunks with their girlfriends – Flaky lay her head on the teen soldier's lap while Moonlight snuggled into the blue hero's chest; Splendont decided to lounge on a tree branch. After a few minutes of blissful silence, Splendont spoke up. "About what that thing said…" he began, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in on you. I –"

"There's no need to explain. It's my fault for being too loud anyway," Splendid calmly interrupted. "No, it's mine – I'm the one who suggested doing it in the first place," Moonlight admitted. Flippy turned to his sister while gently petting Flaky's head (she had fallen asleep). "I guess I got a bit horny after…well…you know what I mean," the part-albino continued. _'But it was totally worth it – you do have a naughty side in you after all~!'_ Eclipse purred teasingly, making her blue-eyed doppelganger blush.

Splendid caught the pinkish tinge in her cheeks and felt himself blush as well. "Suggested or not, you're _still_ telling Mom and Dad about this," said Flippy. Moonlight let out a disappointed groan and buried her face in the crook of Splendid's neck. "But there's no doubt you want the same thing to happen between you and Flaky…" Splendont prodded.

Flippy's face reddened almost immediately while Flaky woke up, blushing at those words. "I-I-I…w-w-well…uh…" he stuttered. "Yep, he does want it~!" the red-haired hero snickered. Splendid couldn't help but chuckle while Moonlight tried to contain her giggles. "Then it's settled: Splendid and Moonlight won't have to say anything if both of you lost your virginity too," said Splendont.

"What? Hey, no fair!" Flippy and Flaky objected at the same time. "Too late – it's been decided~!" the white-haired girl jeered, shrieking playfully as her brother began chasing her around. Flaky then followed, trying to catch up to Flippy before he could catch his sister; Splendid and Splendont just chuckled to themselves as they watched the chase.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Later that night, a few hours after 'Lights Out'…

Flippy knew he's breaking the second camp rule, but he felt he needed a breather after what he's been through today. He quietly crept out a window and walked towards the lake. But he's not the only one at the said location tonight. _'Flaky?'_ he wondered as he watched her swim gracefully, her half-naked body appearing to glow under the pale moonlight. He stayed hidden in the shadows as he feared detection.

_Rustle…_

_'Huh?'_ she wondered as she started treading water and glanced around nervously. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and spied a silhouette slowly approaching towards her. Flippy looked mesmerized and hadn't noticed he partly exposed himself; snapped out of his state as he realized she caught him staring and began to scramble out of the lake. "W-Wait!" he called out as he ran up to her, grabbing her wrist before she could make a break to the girls' cabin.

He didn't want to admit it, but seeing her wearing only a two-piece red-and-black swimsuit gave him an 'odd' feeling inside; he could tell Flipqy was already starting to enjoy seeing her like this. Flaky kept quiet as she was held against a tree, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she realized he's standing too close to her. She then noticed Flippy whimpering and scrunching his eyes shut as he tried to shut out his dark side…but failed.

Upon re-opening his eyes, she realized one was grass-green while the other was fierce gold – but even though he had taken over half of Flippy, he was currently more dominant than his green-eyed doppelganger.

"Listen," Flipqy growled lustfully, "I won't say anything about us being out past curfew…if you give me what I want." Flaky didn't like the idea, but she also didn't like getting caught – so she agreed, nodding her head. "_Good…_" he whispered, his evil smile laced with a hint of nervousness.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" she whimpered. As if to calm her, his lips kissed hers and his hands held her body so gently. His warmth acted as an aphrodisiac and she could feel her resistance slipping away as seconds passed. She didn't notice she got captivated by his charm, nor did she realize her bikini bottoms were slipped off and her breasts pulled above her bikini top; her nipples hardened in the cold night air.

_Zip…_

Flaky snapped back to reality as she heard the metallic whirr of a zipper. "No!" she panicked, flailing in his arms as she tried to free herself. However, his body warmth calmed her once more; even though she felt something big and hard poking her nether regions. "Y-You're teasing me…" she giggled nervously as he began nibbling her neck, leaving a small hickey; moaned as one of his hands played with one of her nipples – pinching lightly and rolling it in his fingers.

What really made her surrender resistance was his other hand as it expertly stroked her flower, unwillingly making her drip nectar all over his fingers. "Ngh…" she moaned as she felt a finger penetrate her vagina. "Damn, you're tight," he whispered. He then lifted her legs off the ground; she blushed as she felt the tip of his erection poke her soaked pussy. "This may hurt a bit since it's your first time, but don't worry…" he whispered, "It'll go away."

And with that, he slowly inserted his throbbing rod and ripped her hymen in the process. She let out a tiny squeak which sounded 'cute' to him. He then began to thrust slowly into her tight hole, groaning as its walls opposed his size. Flaky held onto him and moaned as the pain turned into something she had never felt before: _pleasure_. "You're not scared anymore…" Flipqy growled lustfully as green-and-gold orbs stared into her dazed rubies, "Time for me to pick up the pace."

He laid her down on the grass; held her hands as he thrust faster. Flaky couldn't hold back anymore and kept letting out pleasurable moans, each slightly louder than the last. "You're too loud," he hissed, his lips crashing onto hers as he leaned down; played with her tongue. He then pulled out and changed their positions so she's sitting with her back to him. "W-Wait, not there!" Flaky whimpered as she felt him prod her ass. "Ssh, just relax – I'm all lubed up anyway…" he whispered, groaning quietly as he inserted himself into a hole seemingly tighter than the other; quickly cupped one hand over her mouth as she screamed.

His other hand glided down to her pussy, his fingers thrust repeatedly through it while he bounced her on his lap. He then pulled out and began licking his digits, savoring her 'love juice'. He plunged his fingers back into her slippery hole and asked if she was alright. "I'm o-okay…" she whispered, moaning slightly louder as she began to enjoy being penetrated in two places.

Flipqy then concentrated on bouncing her harder, so hard his groans were just barely over a whisper. Sweat began to build up as their combined heat added to their actions. Flaky held onto him, her moans getting wilder. "Oh yeah~!" he growled, pulling out of her ass and making her lie on her back again. He had lost control of himself and started pounding her pussy again.

Flaky wanted him to stop, but at the same time she wanted him to continue – she could tell Flippy (even though he's trapped in his alter-ego's world) was also enjoying this and it felt too good to stop. Then without warning, she let out a loud moan/scream and felt her body jerk as she had her first orgasm. "Whoa…for a shy girl you're quite a screamer," he growled as he rammed his rod harder inside her. "Fuck…" he groaned seconds later, "I can't hold it!"

Grabbing her by the hips, he kept his pace until finally he ejaculated what seemed like a gallon of cum inside her; pulled out and squirted the rest of his seed onto her breasts and stomach. Flaky noticed his eyes changing back to its usual grass-greens as he noticed the sun beginning to rise; both flinched as the trumpet sounded its 'wake-up' call.

"Better get dressed," Flippy muttered as he pulled up his pants. "But my clothes are in the cabin – I walked to the lake looking like this," Flaky mumbled sheepishly as she adjusted her swimsuit. The army-clothed teen then shrugged off his camouflage coat and draped it over her half-naked body. "What are you doing out here so early?" Splendont asked as he looked at them curiously.

"Uh…we were…uh…" Flippy stuttered, scratching his head as he tried to look for an excuse. "On second thought, don't tell me," the red hero continued as he noticed their disheveled hair, "You two could really use a shower, though – you're all sweaty." He then turned away…then turned back and asked if they heard someone groaning / screaming a few minutes ago.

_'Were we that loud?'_ Flippy and Flaky thought as they glanced at each other nervously. "You were…" the red-haired girl blurted out, "Probably just imagining things. Flippy and I were just talking here." Splendont shrugged and left them alone to join the rest of the campers for breakfast. Flaky caught some expression on Flippy's face – she knew it was Flipqy by the way he smirked. "As promised, I'll keep my end of the bargain…" he said in his alter-ego's voice, "Now let's get cleaned up and grab some breakfast."

Little did they know that Splendid and Moonlight were quietly snickering as they balanced themselves on a nearby tree branch – _they saw and heard the whole thing…_

* * *

><p><em>[Yeah! Finally! …and onto the next chapter…]<em>


	18. Chapter 17: Deception

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[_**_WARNING:_**_ Gory scenes up ahead – if you're weak-stomached, better get out.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 17 – Deception**

* * *

><p><em>'Damn it, not again!' Flippy thought upsettingly as he ran through the darkened woods, his path barely illuminated by the crescent moon and stars above. He almost felt his feet give way when he was frighteningly reminded that he was being chased; pressed on even though his leg muscles cramped out of exhaustion.<em>

_"You can run, but you can never escape me~!" Demon Flippy jeered, glowing-red pupils accurately trained on his prey. The monster didn't even faze when twigs slapped at his face and vines threatened to restrain him – in fact, he cut through with such ease. Flippy on the other hand was having some difficulty; part of him knew his obstacles were definitely slowing him down. But he kept moving, feeling that if he outruns his demonic self he'll be safe…for once._

_…__but it seemed hope wasn't on his side tonight…_

_"Gah!" he yelped as a cypress knee tripped him; screamed as he felt clawed fingers grab his arms and drag him struggling all the way, his kicks connecting with air. "You're quite the runner and a fighter, but even young soldiers have their limits, don't they~?" Demon Flippy growled._

_It wasn't long before Flippy was securely tied up, arms and legs spread out in an 'X' shape. Demon Flippy stepped forward and pulled out the young soldier's switchblade from his belt strap. "You had guts hurting Lust before forcing sending him home…" he spoke, fangs bared as he grinned. Almost as quick, it was replaced by a frown. "If you thought I'll just let you off easy like those other times, you're horribly mistaken…" he growled._

_And with that, Demon Flippy tore his victim's shirt-front open and plunged the blade through his stomach, cackling as Flippy screamed agonizingly. He then proceeded to make long cuts horizontally and vertically before tearing open a jagged hole, exposing his inner organs._

_'It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream,' Flippy mentally chanted, unable to stop his warm tears flowing out of scrunched eyelids. Grass-green orbs snapped open as he felt his stomach get ripped out, followed by his intestines, liver, pancreas…just about anything his demonic self laid his clawed hands on._

_The pain he felt was then dissolved into cold numbness as he felt weaker; he couldn't even talk as Demon Flippy grasped the last organ – his still-beating heart. "Goodbye, kiddo…" he growled in mock-concern. The last thing Flippy saw in his blurred vision were those glowing-red pupils…sitting in a ring of gold irises._

* * *

><p>"<em>AH!<em>" Flippy yelled, jerking awake in cold sweat. Burying his face into his pillow, he tried to slow his laboured breathing as he felt around for self-inflicted injuries. _'This has gotta stop,'_ he mentally whined as he got out of bed and padded quietly to the bathroom…and stopped as he noticed light illuminating from the bottom.

"What's done is done," he heard a familiar voice mumbling from the other side, "It's been _years_ since it happened. It's not my fault…is it?" Curiosity took over instinct and he gently pushed the door open; found Splendid sitting on the floor near one of the showers, leaning against the wall as he hugged his knees.

Said teen looked up and then looked away in the next second. "Can't sleep?" Flippy asked. Splendid shook his head. "Bad dream?" the soldier then asked, earning a slow nod. "Dream demons are after you again?" he added, earning another shake of the head. "Okay, what was it about?" he politely asked, only to be ignored.

Flippy wouldn't give up that easily and plopped down, mimicking Splendid's sitting position. "You've gone through some shit in the past and it came back to haunt you," the teen soldier stated. Almost immediately, the blue hero turned to him with a confused/shocked look in his sky-blue orbs. "I've been there myself," Flippy added before he could ask, "So tell me: what's bothering you?"

Splendid looked down at the floor and sighed. "I didn't want to talk about it but since you asked, I guess it's better to get it off my chest," he finally replied. He then took a deep, slow breath to steady himself. "Splendont told you about our parents' divorce when we were 12, right?" he began, "Well…that's not exactly true."

* * *

><p><em>Splendid tackled his drunken-sleepwalking father and tried to pin him to the floor. He would've had backup, but Splendont was already out cold and was bleeding from a gash to the head; his mother was too busy pleading for him to stop. "Dad, snap out of it!" the young blue hero ordered, yelping as he was kicked off. He recovered and managed to sit up –<em>

_CRASH! SHRIEK –!_

_Ugh…_

_THUD!_

_"NO!" Splendid yelled, tears streaming down his sky-blue eyes as he watched his mother collapse to the floor. There was a broken wine bottle impaled directly over her heart. His father snapped awake from his cry; went pale as he realized he accidentally murdered his wife. Bitter sobbing then averted his eyes towards Splendid, who was curled into a tight ball as though to hide himself._

_The young blue hero flinched as he felt warm hands grab him, although gently. "I'm so sorry, Splendid…" his father whispered as he held his son against his chest, "You and your brother told me to stop drinking – I didn't listen and it led to this." Sky-blue eyes (still in tears) then looked up as his father added, "Help me clean up."_

_The 12-year-old nodded and started dragging his brother to the bathroom; cleaned off the blood and bandaged the gash on his head before laying him in bed. He then rushed to the closet and grabbed a broom, dustpan, mop and a bottle of strong lemon-scented detergent before heading to the kitchen. His mother's body was already taken out, leaving a large blood puddle on the spot._

_He was just done sweeping up the glass and mopping up the blood when his father re-entered the kitchen. "Splendid, listen to me carefully…" he said, "Your brother shouldn't know anything about what happened tonight. If he asks, I'll tell your mother packed up and left. Think you can handle keeping this to yourself?"_

_Splendid was at a loss for words and instead hugged his father, a fresh surge of tears streaming through scrunched eyes as he sobbed. "I know it's hard, but you're a strong kid," his father muttered as he stroked his back soothingly, "We'll get through this."_

* * *

><p>"When Dad told that he and Mom divorced a week after that, Splendont actually bought it and gave up asking about her," the blue hero sighed, "But now I think maybe he should've known it was nothing but a huge lie."<p>

"I do now," a third voice muttered from the bathroom door. Flippy and Splendid looked up and noticed Splendont leaning against the frame, the latter of the two feeling guilty, scared and nervous all at the same time. "I heard everything," the red hero continued, his eyes downcast. Splendid once again had his eyes glued to the floor.

"It's not much, but…I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice barely over a whisper. Flippy noticed his lower lip tremble slightly; looked up and watched Splendont crouch before his brother. "Hey…" the red hero soothed as he ruffled his blur brother's hair, "Heroes don't cry, right?" Splendid went with the opposite and threw his arms around his red brother, his warm tears soaking into his shirt. "Ssh…" he soothed, gently ruffling his fingers through sky-blue locks.

Once Splendid was done letting out his emotions, Flippy stood and helped up the red-and-blue twins. "You could've told me all those years ago; I would've understood," Splendont insisted. "Even if that got Dad locked up as a murderer and us ending up in a foster home?" his brother asked.

"I could live with that. Besides, if you've kept quiet about it then I can do the same – right?"

"I guess so…"

"…if you're gonna cry again, just get on with it."

"I'm not crying."

"Then why are those blue eyes so wet?"

"S-Shut up…"

"Just sleep it off – you'll feel better."

Flippy agreed; even helped tuck the still-distraught blue hero into bed before climbing back into his own bunk. _"Man, that scene was so fucking cheesy!"_ Flipqy growled. _'You'd cry your eyes out too if you were in their shoes,'_ Flippy argued.

_"Ha! Soldiers don't cry!"_

_'Then why does your voice sound strangely high-pitched?'_

_"You're just hearing things."_

_'Hm…your voice cracked a little.'_

_"No, it didn't!"_

_'Are you sure~?'_

_"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep!"_

Flippy snickered and pulled the blanket over him, drifting off almost immediately.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Splashes mingling with laughter, Lumpy blindly chased down the young campers in a childish game of 'Marco Polo'. Not everyone participated, however – Pop was playing with Cub (under the shade of the nearest tree); Mole was keeping Cro-Marmot company as neither were in the mood to play; Disco Bear was dragged out of the game by a certain teen soldier. "It was an accident!" whined the 70s teen.

"It looks like you did it on purpose," Flippy growled, comforting Flaky as she mumbled something about being groped on her behind. As soon as he calmed his girlfriend down, he threatened Disco Bear that he'll personally cut off his hands if he tries anything like that again. "Was that really necessary?" Splendid asked when Flippy returned and sat next to him. "It's better than waiting for him to grope my sister next," the teen soldier replied as he kept watch, "Anyway, forget that. How are you feeling?"

"A little better," the blue hero grunted. He had some quick counseling with Pop sometime after breakfast – it helped, but it wasn't enough to make him forget that incident and decided to sit out on today's game. Flippy accompanied him because he believed he's 'too old' to play 'Marco Polo'. "Just be glad you're not exactly like me," the teen soldier joked.

_SPLASH!_

"_Hey, watch it!_" both boys yelled, dripping head-to-toe in lake water as they glared at Splendont, who was hollering victoriously. "That jerk –!" Splendid growled, failing to express anger as his mouth twitched into a small smile. "Come on, you can't just sit there sulking all day!" his red-haired brother insisted.

Splendid was considering his options when Moonlight waded up to him. "Please, honey~?" she purred, ocean-blue orbs sparkling as she locked them with his sky-blues. His smile widened and he soon forgot what he was depressed about. "Did you _have_ to use that look on me?" he mock-sighed, chuckling as she jump-hugged him.

"Hey! _Fish out of the water!_" Lumpy called out. "What? No fair!" the part-albino complained. By now, Splendid was laughing again as he watched his girlfriend play-argue with the blue-haired counselor before finally taking the role of being 'it'.

"So, have you decided?" Flippy asked, relieved to see the blue hero being himself again. "I'll play if you are too – you're not the only one who thinks this game is for kids," Splendid replied, earning a playful punch to the arm before joining him to change into their trunks.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"And that is how you're supposed to pronounce it," Flippy instructed Moonlight as they had lunch. Flaky was listening intently as the non-identical twins had their impromptu Latin lesson, but her mind kept drifting to what she and the army-clothed teen had gone through not too long ago. "Are you okay?" Splendont asked, swearing he heard her sigh contently.

"J-Just thinking about something…" she admitted, pretending to study her lunch as she brushed back her scarlet-and-dandruff hair. "About what?" Flippy asked, turning his grass-green orbs to her. The faint blush in her cheeks gave away her answer. "Oh…" he breathed, a smirk twitching the corner of his mouth.

Before be could manage to hide it, they were interrupted by a certain sea-green pair. "Did something 'interesting' happen between you guys?" Lifty asked, hovering over the green-and-red pair while his brother leaned against the wall. "No!" the couple replied, blush tinting their faces. This only sparked the thieving twins' interest. "Something _did_ happen~!" Shifty prodded, "Come on, spill it."

"Why don't you guys just back off?" Splendid threatened. "We're not leaving until we get the answer we need," Lifty calmly argued. Splendont insisted they had nothing to hide and 'politely' asked them to leave, his irritation growing as they ignored him. "Let's just sit somewhere else," Moonlight suggested, grabbing her food tray before Shifty slammed and pinned her hand hard to the table. "Hey, let go!" the part-albino ordered, trying to pry herself loose.

Splendid was about to retaliate when Lifty tossed two photographs onto the table; the blue hero suddenly went through several shades of red. So did Flippy, Flaky and Moonlight. "W-What the fuck, guys!" Splendont managed to stutter, protectively covering his eyes with his hands. "We just want to prove this was for real…" Shifty prodded, his smirk plastered to his face.

The mentioned pictures were of Flippy, Flaky, Splendid and Moonlight…_having their first intimate session_. Luckily, they're the only teenagers in the dining hall at the moment. "H-How…" the part-albino whimpered, burying her face in her boyfriend's chest. "Hidden cameras – we just happened to place them _exactly_ where you guys were," Shifty answered, "And if you won't admit it, then we'll show these to Pop and –"

"_Don't!_" the couples yelled simultaneously; Splendont still had his eyes covered and slunk unnoticed under the table. "We don't have all day…" Lifty reminded. Splendid growled and muttered his answer; Flippy suddenly looked deeply embarrassed. "I didn't hear you – speak up," Shifty ordered.

"Flippy-and-I-got-laid-those-pictures-proved-it-happy-now," the blue hero quickly spoke, glowering as the sea-green twins snickered. Their victory seemed short-lived, however – Splendid suddenly smirked and tossed out a third photograph; Lifty and Shifty let out choked whimpers and blushed harder than the couples did. Flippy took one look at the photograph and burst out laughing; Flaky and Moonlight noticed and began giggling uncontrollably too.

"Tell anyone what I just said, and I'll have Sniffles broadcast this picture over the Internet!" Splendid threatened. The sea-green twins immediately apologized, tore up their 'blackmail' photographs and even burned them to ashes (Moonlight managed to keep Eclipse sealed within her). "T-This has never h-happened!" Lifty and Shifty stammered before bolting out of the dining hall.

"Did I miss something?" Splendont asked as he climbed out from under the table, cocking his eyebrows as his blue-haired brother (still chuckling along with the others) handed him the photograph that sent their rivals running. He seemed confused at first…but after one look at the photograph, he too burst into a laughing fit.

In the mentioned picture, it showed Lifty and Shifty during their pre-teen years – they were shirtless with little raccoon ears and tails clipped on in their respective positions; prancing around in their room to [assumingly] childish music. "You think we should keep our side of the deal?" the red-haired hero asked as he wiped tears out of his eyes. "Screw it – let's teach them not to blackmail us again," his brother replied, all five laughing again as they exit the dining hall.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Before long, night had fallen and it was just past 'Lights Out'. Flippy had just settled into his bunk when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye; glanced quickly only to find nothing. _'Great, now I'm kinda paranoid about demon attacks!'_ he scolded himself mentally. Pulling the blanket over himself, he had almost drifted to sleep when he sensed something wasn't right.

One hand hovering over his switchblade, he sat up and scanned the darkness around him. A few minutes had passed and his heart rate had returned to its normal pace. _'Can't be too careful,'_ he reminded as he fell back onto his pillow again, falling asleep almost immediately…

…only to be woken up by something cold and hard coiled around his neck.

"_Can't let you sleep just yet…_" whispered an unknown voice. Flippy managed to hook his fingers and pull the chain slightly, allowing a little air to pass through. He then twisted and turned, his vision blurring at the edges when he finally noticed who was strangling him. "M-Mime!" he whispered harshly, "The fuck! Get this chain –!"

The rest of his sentence was choked off, but it wasn't because his air supply was depleting – _he's staring at a pair of glowing-red pupils in the middle of glaring violet irises_.


	19. Chapter 18: Silence

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is copyright of Mondo Media_

_[Just so you guys know, I've been using 'Google Translate' to get the Latin translations – I couldn't find any other online translator.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 18 – Silence**

* * *

><p>Flippy set his military training into play, leaning forward (even though it risked his limited air supply) before abruptly leaning back, throwing Possessed Mime off-balance in the process. He wasted no time in grabbing the assailant's arms the moment the looped chain loosened slightly, banging his head against the bunk bed; swiftly turned and kicked the possessed teen, forcing him to stumble and fall with a loud <em>THUD<em>.

As the teen soldier coughed and gasped air into his lungs, he quickly inspected his surroundings and realized none of the other boys stirred from the commotion they made. He figured it's due to the glowing purple mist surrounding each of the campers; immediately recognized what it was. "_Exponentia aeternae dormitabit,_" he growled, "_Tute Segniter, me praesumam._"

**_Translation:_**_ Spell of Eternal Slumber. You're Sloth, I presume._

"_Corrigere. Et videtur quorum tu Occurrisse non sunt tiendi Latinis profeceris,_" Possessed Mime replied, unfazed from the earlier attack, "_Qui docuit vos: Púerum?_"

**_Translation: _**_Correct. And it seems those you had encountered weren't lying about your Latin proficiency. Who taught you, Child?_

The young soldier glared and pursed his lips – the last thing he'd need is having demons track down his parents. "Giving me the silent treatment, hm~?" the possessed teen scolded mockingly, "So be it. _Exponentia de aeternum silentium!_"

**_Translation:_**_ Spell of Eternal Silence!_

Flippy's hands flew up to cover his ears, but he was too late – Possessed Mime had recited the Latin phrase before he could react and was now met with deafening silence; he couldn't even hear his own frustrated yelling. The wind was knocked out of him before he could manage reciting a counter-spell – the possessed teen tackled him to the floor.

The young soldier reflexively kicked his opponent off and made a mad dash to the door, but he didn't get a chance to escape as he was suddenly grabbed by the shirt collar and heaved to the back of the cabin, grunting as he collided with the lockers. _"That's it – let me out!"_ Flipqy ordered (the spell only physically affects the victim), _"You obviously forgot how to fight when disabled!"_

_'I can handle this, so shut the fuck up!'_ the teen soldier mentally argued, dodging to the side as Possessed Mime almost kneed his face. He quickly scrambled to his feet; ran for the door again…and his hopes were dashed when he realized it was locked and the key was misplaced. Frightened grass-green orbs turned to an irritated Possessed Mime folding his arms; was given a look used on misbehaving children.

Fortunately, Flippy knew how to lip-read (courtesy of Captain). "Just give yourself up – it would be a waste to lose an excellent solider when you could prove a great asset to the Demon army," Possessed Mime offered. "You think I'd just fall to my knees and surrender? Not a chance!" the green-haired teen replied.

"_Electio autem non dedisti..._" the possessed camper sighed, "_Sed ut assumat, vi tibi._"

**_Translation: _**_Then you have given me no choice…but to take you by force._

Flipqy growled and forced himself to take over the young soldier's body despite attempts to keep him sealed up. "_Drop dead!_" the golden-eyed soldier yelled, tackling and pinning the possessed camper before landing numerous punches to the teen mime's face; blood spewed in multiple directions. Rage had overtaken his actions and before he knew it, he had twisted Possessed Mime's neck and threw him towards the cabin door.

_CRASH!_

"T-The fuck!" Splendid stuttered as he bolted upright. Glaring sky-blue eyes darted around before settling on the teen soldier, forcing himself not to flinch as he recognized a pair of fierce golden orbs. "What's going on?" Splendont slurred sleepily, rubbing his blood-red eyes. The other boys followed suit; one of them switched on the lights and gasped as he noticed the cabin's state.

Feeling the danger has passed, Flipqy subsided into his mental cage and Flippy re-surfaced. Sniffles suddenly appeared before him and demanded to know what had happened. "Uh…could you slow down a little? I can't read your lips that quick," the teen soldier requested. Concerned, the blue-haired nerd inspected Flippy's ears and noticed blood streaks seeping out of them. _'His eardrums had been popped?'_ he thought; checked his watch which read 11pm.

"Flippy, what happened?" Sniffles asked, making sure his lip movements are slow enough to be read. As the teen soldier explained the recent incident, Splendid and Splendont inspected Mime's mangled body and carried him indoors; ignoring the disgusted looks they're getting, they laid the corpse in his bunk and draped a blanket over him. Lifty and Shifty offered to help by scrubbing off the blood and managing to get the door back on its hinges before locking it tight.

"I'm sorry…" Flippy muttered, averting his eyes to the floor. "I'm not the one you should apologize to," said Sniffles, making the soldier face him, "The rest of us will keep quiet about what happened." He then told the green-haired teen to take a quick shower and discard his soiled clothes for a fresh batch before putting himself to bed. Switching off the lights, the rest of the campers snuggled in and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p><em>"Flippy…"<em>

_Said teen soldier glanced around, trying to find the owner of the whispering voice. The only other sound he could hear were his boots crushing fallen twigs and dead leaves as he made his way through the woods. Even though it was a clear and sunny day, the foliage above created a cool and shady path._

_"Is anyone out here?" he called out, parting vines and stepping over upraised roots until he came to a familiar clearing. Right in the middle was a stony entrance of some sort, leading to a dark passage tunneling underground. 'What's this doing out here?' he thought, stepping close and inspecting his new discovery._

_"Stay away," warned a familiar voice. The young soldier did a double-take – the speaker was himself, only his pupils were glowing white and he was slightly translucent. "You have to leave," Ghost Flippy pleaded, "If you stay, you'll be trapped here forever – just like the rest of us."_

_"By 'us', who do you mean?" Flippy asked. His ghostly self inched closer, his cold body sending shivers to his own. "Leave…" he whispered, "Go home and never come back. It's for your own good." And with that, Ghost Flippy faded away…as well as the surroundings, the young soldier finding himself floating in empty space. Suddenly feeling light-headed, he closed his eyes and felt himself falling through the darkness; heard only faint whispers echoing around him._

* * *

><p>Flippy's grass-green orbs snapped open as the trumpet's wake-up call blared. Groaning, he turned onto his stomach and put the pillow over his head as he tried to drown out the noise. <em>"Someone's cranky,"<em> Flipqy's voice echoed, _"Then again, that's expected after what you've been through last night."_

The reminder jolted the young soldier awake. He looked up to find Mime sleepily trudging to the bathroom, stretching and letting out a [pantomime] yawn. He was about to apologize when he remembered he's unable to understand the teenage mime's sign language. _'Moonlight shouldn't be that busy today,'_ he hoped.

Meanwhile, said part-albino was glaring daggers into the bathroom mirror. Eclipse had rudely awoken her (and ruined a dream involving Splendid) just because the golden-eyed teen felt some 'disturbance'. "It's probably just you," Moonlight growled. _"Don't lie – I know you felt it as well!"_ her alter-ego protested, _"Being a twin, you should know that."_

Blue eyes seething with fury, she punched the wall next to the mirror and growled as a silent way of saying, "Leave me alone." Eclipse rolled her golden eyes and disappeared the moment Moonlight blinked. _'She's right though…'_ she thought, _'Flippy's bothered – maybe I should ask him over breakfast.'_

"Are you alright?" Lammy asked, walking into the bathroom. "Just a little stressed, that's all," Moonlight admitted, forcing a smile. Giggling light-heartedly, the lavender-haired girl suggested to take a dip in the lake – the cool water should be more than enough to ease her. Thanking her, the blue-eyed part-albino made herself presentable before walking out of the girls' cabin.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Breakfast felt unusually quiet between the green-and-white twins, if one ignores the usual chatter of the other campers and camp staff around them. "Brother, are you okay?" Moonlight asked, finally breaking the silence. He answered by quietly glancing over at Mime – said teen was entertaining Russell and Toothy with his silly 'pirate pantomime'. Ocean-blue eyes stared blankly at the half-empty plate on the table as she whispered, "I know."

"What do you know?" the teen soldier asked. "Something terrible happened last night. You want to apologize to Mime, but you need my help because he may say things you wouldn't understand," the part-albino summarized.

"How did you –"

"Twin telepathy."

"I thought that's a myth."

"I thought it was too…until this morning."

"…did Eclipse have something to do with this?"

"Well, she _did_ say she and Flipqy share the same ability."

Silence fell once again; neither twin noticed the dining hall was empty except for them. "Wanna join me for a swim?" she asked after a few more minutes had passed. He was about to answer when he noticed a familiar glint in her eyes; before he knew what was happening, Moonlight's hand shot out and grabbed his neck in a vice-like grip.

It was then he realized his sister's pupils were glowing red. "I've got a better idea – why don't we finish what we started instead?" Possessed Moonlight growled, hurling him clean across the room before quickly catching up to him. She was about to pick him up when she had to step back, evading a switchblade that almost scratched her eyes out.

Flipqy snarled and stood, knife clutched in one hand as he assumed his attack/defense position. "I thought you've given up, Sloth…" he muttered, glaring golden eyes fixed onto his target. Possessed Moonlight let out a high-pitched giggle; she muttered to herself and before the insane soldier realized it, he felt something warm seep out of his ears. Checking with a shaky free hand, his eyes widened as a thin blood streak ran down his finger – his eardrums had been popped again.

And it wasn't long before he noticed a purplish-hue surround him, followed by the growing feeling of light-headedness. _"Don't give in! Fight it!"_ Flippy's voice echoed within his head, but his plead faded into nothing and he fell to his knees; his eyelids grew heavy as he collapsed face-first to the floor.

…

…

…

"_ARGH!_"

Possessed Moonlight grunted as she was shoved hard, colliding with a nearby wall before falling into a crumpled heap on the floor. "Splendont, check on Flippy. I'll handle her!" Splendid ordered. Said red hero snatched the teen soldier into his arms and took him to a [somewhat ignored] corner of the dining hall.

The possessed part-albino snarled furiously yet tauntingly, taking one tentative step to her left. Splendid copied her movements and the two slowly began circling each other, his entire body tense and ready for a fight. He occasionally glanced at his red-haired brother – said person was trying to stir the teen soldier awake…only to slump forward as he fell into a deep sleep himself.

"Splendont!" the blue hero yelped worriedly. He was about to rush over when he got tackled and pinned firmly onto his stomach. "That spell's contagious…" Possessed Moonlight purred, glowing-red pupils glaring in a sea of ocean-blues, "I can't let you sleep just yet. In fact, are you up for a little entertainment before you do~?" Having asked that, she twisted the blue hero's arm into his back; snapped her fingers with her free hand.

_Groan…_

_…__shuffle…_

Splendid shifted his gaze towards Flippy and Splendont as they stood up groggily, their half-lidded eyes staring blankly into his sky-blues. Although the purple aura has disappeared, they still looked quite sleepy. "Boys, hold him still!" Possessed Moonlight commanded as she yanked the blue hero to his feet before shoving him to the teen soldier and red hero. Splendid barely regained his balance when he was snatched by two pairs of arms, pulling him in different directions and rendering him unable to budge.

Fishing Flippy's switchblade from his pocket, Possessed Moonlight snapped the gadget open and teasingly trailed the sharp edge along the blue hero's collarbone. "Calm down, I'm not gonna cut you…yet," she growled seductively, enjoying how tense her victim appeared. Holding the blade against his neck, she let her other hand snake under his shirt and allowed her fingers to rub the smooth skin underneath.

Splendid's breath hitched as her hand moved lower, lightly brushing over his sensitive organ. _'What the fuck is she doing?'_ he thought, mind racing and brow sweating as she grasped him gently; he had to distract himself from getting aroused. "Well, well…now I see why this 'Moonlight' enjoyed her first intimacy with you," the possessed part-albino purred, finally letting go (much to his relief too). "That's enough teasing…" she added, a smirk gracing her lips, "Let's get started, shall we~?"

Nodding to her possessed minions, she watched them pin the blue-haired hero to the table and lift his shirt, exposing his bare torso. "W-What…" he half-whimpered, body frozen as the switchblade's tip began grazing over his skin; winced as she left a few scratches. "Aha!" she called out, stopping the tool right above his rapidly-beating heart; lightly scratched an 'X' on the spot.

Holding the blade up and grasping it in both hands, she locked her glowing-red-and-blue orbs into his sky-blues as she purred, "Don't be scared, _sweetie_ – this'll be over in a bit." Without another word, she swiftly brought the switchblade down and buried it into his torso.

"_AH!_" Splendid screamed, tears streaming out his eyes as pain rippled through his body. "Missed…" Possessed Moonlight growled, pulling the blade out of his stomach and assuming stabbing position again. She immediately brought the weapon down, cackling as her victim spat out blood. "Oops, missed again~!" she giggled, repeatedly stabbing in random areas on his torso.

"This should be it!" she assured herself, eyes burning with excitement and fury as she carefully aimed for the 'X' mark. She was about to stab for the last time when she noticed him take a really deep breath. _'Heh, probably gonna yell out his last words…'_ she thought, stopping momentarily. Seconds had passed and he was still inhaling air into his lungs…and that was when Possessed Moonlight realized what he was about to do.

"Whoa! Wait! _Stop –!_"

Not far off in the archery field, some campers were enjoying a little target practice when and explosion and a deafening roar startled them – the shockwave rippled across the ground and sent them falling on their faces; some small trees had cracked at the trunk and collapsed to the ground; birds and small animals that were within range randomly burst like little balloons. "What the heck was that?" Nutty asked, having to yell as his hearing suddenly felt impaired.

Cuddles, Giggles, Handy and Petunia decided to investigate…and stopped dead in their tracks as they witnessed the scene before them. The dining hall looked as though a tornado had hit it – parts of the wallpaper had cracked and peeled in several sections of the wall; tables and chairs had either crumbled into splintered pieces or were tossed out the windows, which were nothing but jagged glass-covered frames as they had been smashed, laying in shards of all sizes on the floor. They then heard some harsh coughing; carefully avoiding the littered glass, they made their way to the source of the sound.

Flippy was first to recover and shook his head, confusion written on his face as he took in the destruction around him. _'What the fuck…'_ he thought, grass-green eyes widening as he noticed he's holding one of Splendid's arms – said blue hero was unconscious, but his chest continued to rise and fall. A hand waved before his eyes; he looked up and watched Splendont point at Moonlight, who appeared dazed before losing consciousness herself.

Giggles and Petunia reached Moonlight while Cuddles and Handy approached Flippy and the red-and-blue heroes; the group proceeded to lead them out of the destroyed dining hall and met up with a somewhat-panicked camp director as he demanded to know what had happened.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Silence…that's all he could hear.

Splendid sat up and groaned, placing his hands over his ears and frowning as they had been wrapped in bandages; his torso was in the same condition. He glanced around and noticed his red-haired brother scribbling on a notepad [he had borrowed from Sniffles] as he spoke to Flippy, who scribbled back. Moonlight had just come to and was hugging her knees, face buried in her arms as sobs shook her body. The three had bandages around their ears as well.

Splendont looked up, watching his brother get out of bed and step towards the soldier's sister. Flippy followed and motioned him to join the two. "It's not your fault," Flippy read Splendid's lips. The teen soldier lightly tapped his sister's shoulder and handed her the notepad and pen. "I know I did something, but I can't remember what happened," Moonlight scribbled, "Did Eclipse take over?"

"No, a Demon did – the same one I thought I got rid of last night," Flippy answered, "I'm not sure what happened in between, though. The last thing I recall was you asking me to join you for a swim." Splendont scribbled that he had tried to wake Flippy up, but for some reason he just felt so tired and the next thing he knew, he was holding Splendid down with no memory of anything else.

"Here's a quick summary – Moonlight got possessed, put Flippy and Splendont to sleep before making them her mind-controlled minions, and she almost stabbed me to death. Luckily I can survive several stab wounds without fainting too quickly," Splendid explained, his hand moving in a blur as he scribbled faster than the rest. The part-albino then asked how she was snapped out of demonic-possession. "Well…I figured since 'Sloth' concerns sleep, yelling out loud should be enough to ward off the bastard – but it also led to destroying our eardrums, sorry about that," he added.

The four looked up as Pop walked over to them, relieved rather than angry. Asking for the notepad, he explained they wouldn't need to worry about the dining hall as he had already hired construction workers to rebuild it; they don't need to pay for damages as it was already covered. "You guys sure could use some cheering up, though – why not join the others at the lake?" he offered, "After all, you had a rough day."

_"Is it just me or does he look a little too calm about this?"_ Flipqy asked as the camp director left. _"Nevermind him!"_ Eclipse ranted, _"What about these monsters? I doubt they'll leave anyone alone unless we manage to seal them up for good!"_

_'Guys, discuss that some other time – Flippy and I aren't in the mood right now,'_ Moonlight mentally pleaded. _'Yeah, you heard her. So shut up!'_ Flippy demanded, the fraternal twins snickering mentally as their alter egos' grumbles faded away. "Hey, you guys gonna stand there all day? Or do we have to drag you out?" Splendont asked, thrusting the notepad before Flippy and Moonlight as soon as he scribbled his message.

Splendid couldn't help but chuckle as a smirking teen soldier began to rush out the door, followed by his somewhat-irritated brother as he assumed they're having a race to the lake. He then felt arms encircle his waist from behind; turned to find Moonlight staring innocently at him. Smiling, he turned around and gave her a kiss…which eventually turned into a heated make-out session.

"Even though you were possessed back there, you started a little something that I feel like finishing right now," he scribbled, winking as she looked at him with a blush. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I think I know where this is going…" she replied, teasingly grinding her body against hers and giggling as he felt his slowly-hardening erection. Taking the hint, he scooped her into his arms and flew into the densest part of the forest where they're sure nobody can hear them…

* * *

><p><em>[Like I said lots of times before – I'm REALLY sorry about making you guys wait for so long. It's not my fault I got college stuff to do…<em>

_As for "Hetalia: Bound By Chaos", I'll see if I can work on that at the same time. Just be patient, okay?]_


	20. Chapter 19: Message

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Happy Tree Friends" is copyright of Mondo Media_

_[I'm back~! Sorry to keep you waiting – again. Here you go!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 19 – Message**

* * *

><p>"Flippy, Moonlight – you've got visitors!" Pop announced over the speakers. Said green-and-white twins excused themselves and headed towards the Camp Office; smiled widely before rushing and trapping Captain and Starlight in bone-crushing hugs. "Whoa! Kids, ease up a little!" their father wheezed, managing to chuckle.<p>

"Sorry, Dad. It's just – well – we didn't expect you to be here," Flippy apologized. "We missed you guys!" Moonlight gushed, giggling as their mother ruffled her messy white mop. The teen soldier then asked what brought them over in the first place. "To check up on you guys, of course," Starlight replied, "And also, your father's headed back to the military."

At the last statement, Flippy's smile turned into a confused frown. "Dad, I thought you were retired," he reminded. Captain sighed, admitting that he still is but since there aren't any other pilots available, his old boss decided to contact him. "It's nothing big," he added, "Just have to fly over and take scenic shots of the base – I won't be gone long."

"Bet you wanted in on the action, huh?" chimed a familiar voice. "Flaky, I didn't hear you come –!" Flippy began, stopping in mid-sentence as glowing red pupils glared back at him. "Y-You're not Flaky…" he muttered, somewhere between a growl and a whimper. "Of course, I'm not!" the possessed redhead claimed, "As if I'd be a paranoid wimp like her!"

Moonlight growled and was about to lunge when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder; turned to Starlight...only to have her ocean-blue orbs meet with fiery golden irises. "She's not here to fight, so cool your jets," she ordered. "But Aunt Nova –!" the part-albino began to protest, only to be silenced with a glare. The golden-eyed woman then turned to Flippy, smirking as he nodded and stepped back along with his sister.

"Wise choice…" Possessed Flaky chuckled, "Shall we discuss matters elsewhere? Preferably where nobody can interrupt us. _Et quidem ego superbiam_."

**_Translation:_**_ By the way, I am Pride._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The possessed redhead led them deep into the woods, a few miles away from the open camp grounds. Already waiting at the secluded clearing were three other possessed teens: Gluttony (Possessed Disco Bear) was feasting on what appeared to be a severed arm; Greed (Possessed Lifty and Possessed Shifty) were snickering and counting money they had stolen not too long ago; Envy (Possessed Toothy) was leaning against a tree, smirking at their visitors.

"Who would've thought this 'Nutty' could taste so sweet?" Possessed Disco Bear mumbled with his mouthful, tossing the leftovers over his shoulder, "And man, I'm _still_ hungry!"

"Is food all you ever think about?" Possessed Lifty and Possessed Shifty asked in unison (this is due to one demon possessing two victims at the same time). "I would ask the same thing about you and money," Possessed Toothy half-growled, "Damn it, I wish I were rich – I could get anything in the world then!"

"_You guys are worthless losers compared to me!_" Possessed Flaky roared, resulting in four pairs of glowing red pupils glaring straight at her, "It's obvious I'm the best among you!"

"In your dreams you prissy, selfish bitch!"

"How can you be the best? I am since _I'm_ the richest among you!"

"Rich with money that's not even yours to own! As for me, I'd rather –"

"Sulk in a corner about all the things you never had? _That's all you're good for anyway!_"

"_Suae quisque clausus!_" Nova yelled, "_Ideo tulisti nos hic – videte ne pugnetis._"

**_Translation:_**_ Everyone shut up! You brought us here for a reason, not to watch you fight._

Possessed Flaky giggled and turned to Nova. "Still quite harsh, I see…" she purred, turning to her as she smirked, "_Nova, verum est quod postquam misisti reliquit domum vobis nisus sursum possidentes humana iustus ut sustinebit?_"

**_Translation: _**_Nova, is it true that after you left home you ended up possessing a human just to survive?_

"Aunt Nova, what is she talking about?" Flippy asked. "Nova isn't like your alter-egos Flipqy and Eclipse," Captain replied, "Not long before you guys were born, your mother used to play around with sorcery – I personally thought it was just some weird hobby of hers."

He went to explain that one night, sometime before Halloween, she attempted a summoning spell while he stood in a corner and watched; ready to intervene if something went wrong. Two events happened simultaneously then – a rogue demon escaped from Hell and Starlight happened to summon her, which led to the unwanted fusion of body and unearthly soul. "Luckily, your mother had a strong will and was able to control her," he added, "If not, you guys wouldn't exist today."

Nova turned momentarily to smile at the fraternal twins; turned back with a scowl on her face. "If this is about you coaxing me to come home, it's not happening – I like it out here," she said. "Oh no, it's not that at all~!" Possessed Flaky purred, "Not directed at you, at least."

The possessed teen then turned to Flippy and Moonlight. "Our Master wasn't happy when he heard you've beaten Lust and Sloth," she continued, "He was impressed, though. In fact, he sent us to tell you that if you won't give yourselves up, one of us – the Seven Deadly Demons – would have to come fetch you instead." Giggling evilly, she added, "_Whether you like it or not._"

"Oh sure~! We have time for a visit – just drop by anytime and we'll surrender over a plate of chocolate cupcakes," Moonlight remarked sarcastically, "You want some extra whipped cream with those?"

"_Ego sum gravis hic!_" Possessed Flaky roared.

**_Translation: _**_I am serious here!_

"_Nihil agis, nihil cooperari,_" Possessed Disco bear sighed, "_Potest nos iustus vade in domum nunc? Sum famelica!_"

**_Translation: _**_It's no use, they would not cooperate. Can we just go home now? I'm starving!_

"Go home yourself," Possessed Flaky growled, sending Gluttony away with a flick of her wrist and a snap of her fingers. Disco Bear – finally free – suddenly felt the urge to barf and scurried behind a tree; threw up half-digested raw meat before disappearing back to camp, muttering about a stomachache.

"Come on, Hell isn't that bad!" Possessed Lifty and Possessed Shifty chorused, "We'll even make sure you get the best stuff only money can buy – name it, you'll get it." As they continued to bribe Flippy and Moonlight into surrendering, Possessed Toothy stomped over seething with envy. Grabbing the sea-green twins, he snarled, "You're willing to spend your money on them and leave me out of it? _I'm more important than those two!_"

"'More important'? All you do is sulk like a baby!"

"I can do more than that! You guys never gave me a chance to prove it!"

"_Satis ego a vobis daemones!_" Possessed Flaky hissed, sending Greed and Envy home the same way she sent Gluttony. She then booted the confused trio away from the clearing, kicking them high into the air and smirking as the resulting _CRACK_ and _THUD_ echoed through the trees.

**_Translation:_**_ I have had enough from you demons!_

Flippy saw this distraction as an opportunity and grappled his possessed girlfriend, pinning her to the ground with Moonlight and their parents' help. "_Quantum volunt persuadere immineant, nos egrediemur ad te nunquam,_" the young soldier yelled, "_Relinquere et numquam revenite!_"

**_Translation:_**_ Threaten and persuade us as much as you want, but we'll never surrender to you. Leave and never return!_

With a final scream/roar, Pride disappeared from Flaky's body; left the scarlet-haired teen to cough and gasp air into her lungs. "W-Where am I?" she whimpered, shaking like a leaf even though Flippy held and comforted her. "Looks like you guys got some explaining to do," Starlight scolded, having re-possessed her body the moment Nova subsided.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Flippy and Moonlight narrated their 'incidents' at Camp Sanguine over lunch, receiving the occasional nod from Starlight and an uncomfortable silence from Captain. Flaky had already been sent to the girls' cabin to rest as she hasn't fully recovered from being possessed. "Why is it that everytime we leave you alone, something just _had_ to happen…" the mother sighed.

"What should we do?" Flippy asked. "Send them back of course," Captain replied as-a-matter-of-factly, "I don't care how long it takes or if you needed some blood sacrifice, just make sure they don't show up again." Moonlight was silently biting her lip, reminding herself that it was her fault for opening the gate of Hell in the first place.

Looking at his watch, Captain decided that he and Starlight should get going as his mission starts tomorrow. "You're not gonna help us?" Moonlight half-whined. Their mother chuckled and ruffled the part-albino's hair; pulled the twins into a huddle and whispered some words in Latin. After planting a kiss on the twins' foreheads, Starlight left them holding onto Captain's arm; both smiled and waved as though none of the earlier incident had taken place.

Flippy and Moonlight smiled and waved back, but their minds were on a completely different phase. _"Memini me docuit – non potest mittere revocati tacita,"_ Nova's words echoed, plastered to their memory.

**_Translation:_**_ Remember what I taught you – only the summoner can send the summoned back._

They have a mission to complete.


	21. Chapter 20: Backfire

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[I know, I know – it's been months since the last update! (Blame night classes for this…) Anyway, I'm back and thanks for all those views and reviews so far – it meant a lot to me!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 20 – Backfire**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?"<p>

"It's our fault for starting it in the first place and Mom said we're the only ones who can –"

"Technically, it's just _my_ fault – not yours."

Flippy rolled his eyes and continued to etch intricate patterns on the ground, occasionally glancing at the Dark Magic Book in his hand. "That was a mistake, okay? You didn't mean to do it," the young soldier assured her. "I know, but still…" Moonlight protested, stopping herself as Splendid and Flaky walked up.

"Flippy's right – the sooner you guys end this, the better it'll be for everyone else," the blue-haired hero pointed out; Flaky silently agreed. The young soldier then asked to gather all the 'witnesses' that were present when Moonlight recited the spell. "I'll do it," Flaky offered, running off before anyone could say anything.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

30 minutes passed by the time Flippy was done etching a massive circle dead center of the baseball field, just managing to fit it within the diamond. He then ordered Lifty, Shifty and Splendont to stand in a triangle on the outer circle while Flaky, Moonlight and Splendid do the same on the inner circle; his position is right at the center.

"Whatever happens, don't move from the diagrams you're stepping on," he instructed. Holding the Dark Magic Book in one hand, he began drawing imaginary symbols in the air as he began to chant the first stanza.

"_Seniores qui audiunt, dimissiones scio futurum_

_Audite me, ut coram his testibus_

_Concedo quod instantia compleri_

_Et quod est habere Inferno Gate signati"_

_**Translation: **__"To the Elders that hear me, I am aware of future demises_

_Hear me now as I stand before these witnesses_

_I grant a request that is to be fulfilled_

_And that is to have the Hell Gate sealed"_

Giving a slight hand signal, Flippy motioned Moonlight to recite the next stanza; the others continued to stay still even as dark clouds swirled around overhead. _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Flaky thought worriedly.

"_Quasi testes, stamus, audi nostra clamoribus_

_Prae oculis daemones fugare_

_Cumque nihil aliud petendum_

_An non tamen animum conburetis"_

_**Translation:**__ "As witnesses we stand, hear our cries_

_Banish the Demons before our very eyes_

_We ask for nothing else in return_

_Should it fail, however, our souls you shall burn"_

"That sounds unfair," the part-albino commented, earning a silent glare from her brother. Moonlight flinched as she remembered it's not always a good idea to say anything else when in the middle of reciting a spell. Flippy regained his composure and brought out his dagger; the others brought out borrowed kitchen knives and, as though synchronized, each made a slit in their palms before spilling a few blood droplets onto the etched diagrams below them. At the same time, all recited the final stanza (they were given some practice just before they started).

"_Offerimus preces pro eo sanguis_

_Mitte Dcemones retro ad inferos ad requiem_

_Obsigna porta, curare ipsi nunquam revertetur;_

_An non tamen animum conburetis"_

_**Translation:**__ "Our blood we offer as payment for this request_

_Send the Demons back to Hell to rest_

_Seal the gate, ensure they never return_

_Should it fail, however, our souls you shall burn"_

_CRACK! BOOM!_

The seven participants yelped as thunder cracked above them, barely managing to stay in position. "Is this supposed to happen?" Splendid asked, noticing the dark clouds swirling around above them. "I don't know – I never tried a banishing spell before!" Flippy replied, having to yell as the wind had suddenly picked up.

_CRACK! BOOM!_

"_AAH!_" Lifty and Shifty screamed together as lightning bolts nearly struck them. "Don't move!" Flippy reminded, stifling a scream as another set of bolts nearly zapped him and Moonlight. Flaky – being more terrified than the rest – was trying to stay as still as a statue.

_CRACK! BOOM! ZAP!_

"_ARGH!_"

"Splendont!" Splendid yelled as he looked towards his brother, blue eyes widening as he witnessed him being electrocuted by what seemed to be the largest lightning bolt. Just as the torture had started, it ended – the red-haired hero collapsed to the ground, somehow still staying on his assigned spot. Burnt skin and hair reached Splendid's nostrils.

"Stay where you are!" Flippy ordered, grass-green eyes falling towards the Dark Magic Book he still held in his hand.

…and that's when he noticed it…

…the tiny inscription just in the lowest corner of the page…

"_Caelibatus tantum fieri per vota sub illa. Si triae de alica et/vel testes maculantur et arto dixit votum, ille vel ilia ut patiatur dirum consecutia."_

_**Translation:**__ "Only to be performed by those under a celibacy vow. If caster of spell and/or witnesses are tainted and breaks said vow, he or she may suffer dire consequences."_

_ZAP! SHRIEK!_

"_NO!_" Flippy screamed as Flaky and Moonlight were struck by thunder, their bodies being lifted a few inches into the air before falling limp on the ground. _"Don't just fucking stand there! RUN!" _Flipqy ordered, urging the soldier's feet to his will. Splendid, Lifty and Shifty followed suit when –

_CRACK! BOOM! Z-ZAP!_

"Shit!" Splendid and Flippy hissed as they momentarily looked back, witnessing Lifty and Shifty being fried to blackened crisps. "Keep running! Don't –!"

_ZAP!_

"Splendid!" Flippy screamed as the blue hero collapsed to the ground, zapped into unconsciousness. The soldier then stumbled as he tripped over his own feet; had just gotten back up when he felt hot, sizzling pain ripple through him.

_Z-Z-ZAP!_

…_THUD…_

"Ugh…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Chirp! Chirp! Tweet~!_

Flippy stirred and rolled onto his back as the sound of chirping birds woke him up. Grass-green eyes slowly blinking open, he squinted at the bright blue sky as he wondered why he was sleeping outside in the first place. Almost immediately, the most recent memory flashed back to him. Now alert and fully awake, he sat up and instantly checked himself for those recent injuries.

…there were none. The cut on his palm had disappeared as well as the burns he earned from being struck by lightning. _'I've been out cold for a whole day?'_ he wondered, standing and nearly falling again due to being slightly disoriented.

"Flippy!" called out a familiar voice.

"Over here!" he replied, half-stumbling towards Moonlight as she ran up to him. He was about to ask about everyone else when he noticed the fear in her ocean-blue eyes. "What's wrong?" he demanded, frowning as the part-albino's answer came out stuttered and broken. "Moonlight, slow down!" he requested.

Said white-haired teen took a deep breath and started over. "I don't know what's going on," she explained, "All I know is that I woke up alone and I thought everyone's in their cabins." Taking a few deep breaths, she added, "I checked them and even searched through the whole camp – there's no sign of the counselors and other campers; even Camp Director Pop is gone."

The young soldier couldn't believe what he was listening to. Grabbing his sister's hand, he dragged her to every location in Camp Sanguine and confirmed what she had said. Along with that, they found some visual evidences – dented walls, disturbed dirt, and even freshly-burnt laser marks as they ran their fingers along some steaming lines. _'Where did everybody go?'_ he wondered as they stepped into the deserted dining hall.

_CLATTER!_

"What was that!" the green-and-white twins whispered, eyes turning to the kitchen door as they listened to footsteps shuffling around. Setting his military training into play, he quietly pulled out his dagger and snuck towards the mentioned area while keeping his sister behind him. The ambience grew louder with each step they took, their muscles tense with adrenaline.

_WHOOSH!_

"Whoa!"

_WHACK!_

"Ow!"

Flippy ducked, barely dodging a pan that was aimed at his face. Moonlight wasn't so lucky and took the hit, falling backwards cradling her nose. "Ah! I-I'm sorry!" whimpered a shy-sounding voice, "I thought you were –"

"It's okay, Flaky. Calm down…" Flippy eased, standing up and hugging his quivering girlfriend. "That was a pretty good swing, though," he chuckled, smiling as the red-haired teen giggled in agreement. "Uh hello? I'm still down here!" Moonlight demanded.

Splendid stepped out from behind a counter and helped up the part-albino, almost crushing her in an immediate hug. He explained he found Flaky wandering around aimlessly just after he woke up; apart from what Moonlight had mentioned before, he added that Splendont was acting 'strange' and it wasn't long before they lost him, taking shelter in the kitchen.

"I don't know about you, but we have to leave – _pronto_!" Flippy ordered, taking Flaky by the hand. "You mean you have an idea what's going on?" Splendid asked, keeping a firm one-armed grip around the part-albino's waist as they followed the green-and-red couple. The green-haired soldier was about to answer when a _WHOOSH_ of air stopped them in their tracks.

"You thought you could just send us 'home' and seal the gate?" growled a similar voice, except that it's low and demonic-like. The group looked up to Splendont hovering above them…but glowing-red irises burning in the middle of blood-red rubies indicated he's not himself.

"_Auditi estis amicorum admonitionibus…_" Possessed Splendont snarled, frowning at them, "_Iam vos reddam cum gravi consequatur._" The possessed teen's eyes seethed with unimaginable anger. "_Sentire vim Irae!_" he roared.

_**Translation:**__ "You should have listened to my friends' warnings. Now you will suffer severe consequences. Feel the power of Wrath!"_

Possessed Splendont was then engulfed in flames. Within seconds it dispersed, revealing massive black leathery wings and thick talons on his fingertips; curly black horns pointed upwards, its tips adorned with flames; canines-turned-fangs overlapped each lip and serrated teeth revealed themselves as he laughed maniacally.

Feeling and knowing they've been outmatched, Flippy yelled out one word.

"_RUN!_"

"You can run, you can hide…" Demon Splendont growled as the group fled, "_But you'll never escape me!_" Having said that, he gave chase as his eyes burned with a mixture of excitement and fury. "_Sit venatus incipiunt,_" he snickered.

_**Translation: **__"Let the game begin."_


	22. Chapter 21: Escape

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_**WARNING: **__Tentacles and a slight threesome present in this chapter – skip if you're not used to either of those!_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 21 – Escape**

* * *

><p>"Flippy, take the girls! I'll hold him off!"<p>

"Splendid, don't –!"

Said blue-haired teen turned and zoomed towards his brother, fists clenched tightly as adrenaline and determination rushed through his veins; Moonlight reached out to stop her boyfriend but was pulled away by Flippy, almost stumbling as they fled through the trees. "We have to find the main path – it'll lead us to the camp entrance and main road!" the teen soldier stated, clutching his sister's and Flaky's hands as they ran on. "But we can't leave Splendid!" Moonlight protested. "He'll be fine. Come on!" Flippy ordered, tugging harder as they pushed through tangled vines and leaped over upraised roots.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Demon Splendont snickered as Splendid attempted to land another punch, only to dodge them repeatedly. "Your human powers are no match to mine," the possessed teen growled. Splendid cursed under his breath and kept trying to connect his hits, sky-blue eyes going wide with shock and surprise as one of his fists got caught effortlessly.

"Ah!" the blue-haired teen yelped as talons stabbed through his hand; pulled away, wincing as deep scratches bled profusely. Demon Splendont was unfazed by Splendid's hateful glare as he licked his opponent's blood off his claws. "Why don't you just give up? It's easier that way," he offered. "A hero would _never_ do that," Splendid replied, his tone showing a hint of pride, "No matter what the circumstances."

He then used his icy breath to dry up the scratches into scabs; red laser began to beam up within his sky-blue eyes as he blinked. "I made a promise not to use it on family…" he muttered, "But you've given me no choice." Growling furiously, he tackled Demon Splendont and pinned him hard to the ground before flying back up, immediately taking aim at the nearby gas tanks situated behind the dining hall.

_ZAP! BOOM!_

Splendid shielded his eyes as he was forced back a few feet from the resulting explosion, laughing hysterically…but then let out a shocked gasp as the dust and smoke cleared, revealing an unscathed Demon Splendont. "Nice try," he commented as he unfurled his wings (he used them as a shield), "Could've done better, though."

"_Gah!_" Splendid yelped as he got caught by the throat, choking as he tried to pry his possessed brother's fingers loose. "_Tenebrosi possessio…_" Demon Splendont growled evilly, boring red eyes into blues as he chanted that single Latin phrase.

_**Translation:**__ "Dark Possession…"_

"_ARGH!_"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The familiar cry of pain and suffering echoed through the thick foliage. "W-Was that…" Moonlight whined, biting back a sob. Flippy ignored it and kept tugging the girls by their wrists. _'Where is that fucking path!'_ he thought angrily, beginning to realize they had run around in circles.

A familiar _WHOOSH_ overhead caused the three to look up, smiling in relief as they saw Splendid. "I can see the path – follow me!" said blue-haired hero ordered, flying in a certain direction. Flippy grasped the girls' hands and pressed on, occasionally looking up to ensure he hasn't lost sight of –

"Look out!" Flaky screamed.

"Whoa!" Flippy yelped, pulling everyone into a screeching halt and dragging the girls back just before they could fall off a cliff. "Damn, so close!" Splendid growled, turning and revealing glowing-red pupils within his sky-blue irises, "Just one inch forward and we would've had you…"

Flaky whimpered and hid behind Flippy, scarlet orbs filled with fright as the possessed heroes floated before them. Fearing their lives, Moonlight stepped forward and held out her hands as blue mist-like energy appeared in her outstretched palms. "_Scutum de Lumine!_" the part-albino shouted, surrounding the angered red-and-blue twins in a spherical shield. "Go! Now!" she ordered, hiding her struggle to hold up the spell.

_**Translation: **__"Shield of Light!"_

Flippy nodded hesitantly and ran off, carrying Flaky into his arms as said red-haired girlfriend sobbed bitterly into his shirt. "It's not fair…" she squeaked. The teen soldier said nothing and pressed on, fighting back tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Shriek!_

Moonlight stumbled backwards as the possessed twins broke out of the shield, both staring down at her with evil grins. "What a waste if we get rid of her…" Possessed Splendid snickered, zooming towards and hoisting the part-albino to her feet; kept a firm hold on her arms as he restrained her from behind. Demon Splendont glided down, his leathery wings outstretched as though he were flexing them.

"Ngh…" Moonlight whined as the possessed red twin trailed a finger down her neck to between her breasts; held back a gasp as talons tickled her belly. "_Tam pulchra puella nolebat nocere volumus, ut si te potissimum ducem sequuntur,_" Demon Splendont purred before forcefully kissing her while Possessed Splendid nibbled at her neck, leaving a trail of bleeding love bites with his newly-formed serrated teeth.

_**Translation:**__ We would not want to hurt such a beautiful young lady, so it is best if you just follow our lead._

Blushing hard, the white-haired teen feebly tried to push the possessed twins away. "The more you fight, the more it arouses us…" Possessed Splendid growled huskily, swiftly slipping his clawed hands under her shirt and smirking as she let out a shaky gasp. Before long she could feel her resistance slipping away, tangling each of her hands in the possessed twins' hair.

"_What're you doing? They're not the guys you hang out with. Fight them off!"_

The sound of Eclipse's voice yelling through her mind snapped her back to reality. "Argh!" Demon Splendont yelped, pulling away from her mouth and fanning his bitten tongue. Moonlight then elbowed her possessed boyfriend, rolling away as he clutched his sides. "So it seems you want to play rough, huh?" the possessed blue-and-red twins growled, lust-turned-hatred in their eyes, "So be it."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Moonlight teased as she turned and ran towards the pillar of smoke. Sensing her intentions, the possessed twins zoomed after her. "No, you don't!" Possessed Splendid growled, tackling the surprised white-haired teen onto her stomach; made her spit out blood due to crushing her lungs in the process. "Avert her eyes!" Demon Splendont commanded.

…too late. _"Grr…"_

Eclipse growled and threw off a confused Possessed Splendid; trained her eyes onto the possessed twins, her golden irises burning as bright as the flames emitting from the burning Dining Hall behind her. "It's been a while since I came out to play…" she purred playfully, "And how convenient – my 'toys' are right in front of me."

"Take her down," Demon Splendont ordered. Possessed Splendid lunged forward, muttering a curse [in Latin] as she dodged him with ease. Eclipse giggled playfully and was prancing on her feet. "Come on, you can do better than that~!" she sang, golden eyes twinkling with mischief.

_WHOOSH!_

"Missed me!"

_ZOOM!_

"Missed me again~!"

Eclipse was enjoying herself that she didn't hear Demon Splendont's hushed muttering…

…and that was when she felt thorny tendrils wrap tightly around her ankles, causing her teeter on the spot. Golden eyes peeked down and widened with fright as spiked tentacles coiled up her legs and anchored her in position. What made things worse was that when she tried to tear them off, they rapidly grew back and started wrapping around her arms as well. Eclipse was unable to move within seconds and whenever she tried to, one of the barbs pierced and cut deep into her skin. "Cheater!" she roared, golden eyes seething with fury.

"_Incommodum? Quoque nocens sit circa impetro peior…_" Demon Splendont snickered, the twins' mouths curving into evil smiles as they watched a single smooth-skinned tentacle slip through her shorts, slithering towards and poking a certain warm spot covered by panties. "Think of it as a punishment for making us impatient," Possessed Splendid added.

_**Translation: **__Inconvenient? Too bad it is about to get worse…_

Eclipse's anger turned into a mix of embarrassment and fear as she felt the monster slither across her flower; it didn't help that her legs were already spread wide apart for easy entrance. "_Ngh!_" she half-moaned, half-growled as it slipped inside her; she could feel its rough texture against her inner walls and pleasure was slowly turning her knees to jelly.

Aroused and eyes shrouded with lust, Possessed Splendid stood in front while Demon Splendont covered her behind; each had one hand stroking their hardened members in their pants while the other grabbed the part-albino by the waist. "Moving will only cause you more pain – let's just say we're making it easier for you," they chorused, the former invading her mouth to cut off a building scream and the latter marking her neck with more love bites.

As the tentacle began to thrust inside her, resistance turned into heated pleasure and it clouded her mind; she was unable to hear Moonlight's voice pleading for her to snap out of her trance. "You love this, don't you~?" the possessed blue twin growled, smirking as she nodded in agreement. "She's getting close…" the possessed red twin muttered.

Eclipse couldn't hold back and let out a muffled moan, soaking her shorts with love juice; Possessed Splendid and Demon Splendont groaned and came all over the front of their pants, their breathing ragged as they freed her from the spiked tentacles. "_Illa nostra est nunc…_" they snickered as they watched her golden eyes dissolve into ocean-blues, emotionless as she fell limp like a rag doll in their arms.

_**Translation: **__She is ours now…_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Flippy paused involuntarily to catch his breath and set Flaky down. _"Man, when did you get out of shape?"_ Flipqy asked. The green-eyed soldier ignored his alter-ego and urged himself to keep moving, holding onto Flaky's hand as they continued to hunt for the main path. It wasn't long before he collapsed, panting hard as he sat leaning against a tree. _'We're not gonna make it out at this rate,'_ the red-haired girl thought, kneeling close and wiping the sweat off her boyfriend's forehead. She froze as his hand grabbed hers. "Flaky," he wheezed, "You'll have to go on without me."

"I'm not gonna leave you here. I won't!" she protested. Flippy gave a weak smile. "You have a better chance of surviving than I do," he pointed out, taking a few deep breaths as he added, "I have a feeling they've taken down Moonlight. I won't forgive myself if I lose you too."

Flaky shook her head as tears seeped out of her ruby orbs. "I know you're scared – I'm scared too – but it's the only way…" he rasped. The sound of evil chuckling and giggling echoed through the foliage. "Go. Now," he ordered, grass-green orbs burning with authority, "If you get captured, I promise I'll come and get you."

His red-haired girlfriend wiped away her tears and mimicked his current expression as she helped him up. "I love you, Flaky…" he whispered, pulling her close for a hug and planting a kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Flippy…" she replied as they pulled away. The two shared one last look at each other and then bolted, running in opposite directions.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The woods looked dark and unfamiliar now that she's all alone. Ruby-red orbs glanced around nervously as she ran, squinting ahead for any sign of the main path. Hairs pricked up at her nape as the thought of being watched overwhelms her. _'Ignore it, Flaky. Just ignore it,'_ she mentally ordered herself as she kept going, brushing away thick vines and avoiding cobwebs that nearly clung to her face.

_Rustle…rustle…_

"W-Who's there?" she asked tentatively, doing a full 360 degree turn as she tried to steady her rapidly-beating heart, "Flippy, is that you?" The only answer she received was more _rustling_, followed by a chorus of eerie giggles. "T-This isn't funny, you know!" she yelled, trying to sound braver than she thinks.

'_Keep moving, girl!'_ she scolded herself, breaking into a run as the same sound seemed to follow her. Every few seconds she would sneak a glance behind, proving to herself that there's nobody there. Fear was her adrenaline and it helped her run faster, this time without sparing anymore side glances and focusing on the imaginary path ahead of her.

"_Flaky, where are you going?"_

"Moonlight?" Flaky called out, stopping again to glance around with hope in her eyes, "You're okay? Where are you?" Even though she recognizes that voice, said owner was nowhere to be seen.

"_I'm right here, Flaky. Can't you see me?"_

Flaky's hope was slowly dissolving into fear once more. She broke into a run again, silently wishing she wasn't crazy and hearing her friend's voice in her head. However, she stopped again as a familiar mop of wavy white hair appeared in her vision. "Moonlight?" the red-haired girl called out, slowly approaching the part-albino from behind, "Why are you standing here by yourself?"

The closer she got, the clearer she could see the damage done to the part-albino's body: her clothes were ruffled, cuts and scratches marked her pale skin, and there was a peculiar soaked patch on her shorts. _'What did they make her go through?'_ Flaky thought. She kept a fair distance and watched as Moonlight turned to her; let out a tiny squeak as her fear was immediately confirmed – Moonlight had been possessed, making it her second time since Sloth had taken over her body. "N-No…" the red-haired girl whimpered.

"It's not that bad once you're one of us, Flaky…" Possessed Moonlight stated, a strange smile gracing her lips. As she took a step closer to the redhead, the latter moved back. "I'm not gonna hurt you…" the possessed part-albino assured, her glowing-red pupils burning with false-concern. Flaky couldn't stand any more and bolted, whimpering as footsteps mimicked her own. "Come back here, Flaky!" Possessed Moonlight ordered, her sweet voice now laced with venom.

"Go away!" the red-haired teen screamed, running blindly through the woods as she tried to escape her pursuer. What she didn't realize was that she went deeper into a denser part; whimpered and whined in fright as vines slowed down and eventually halted her movement. "Naughty, naughty little girl…" Possessed Moonlight purred as she walked around her, "Did you think I would make this easy for you~?"

Flaky could only watch helplessly as the possessed part-albino inch closer. _'S-Somebody…anybody…h-help me…'_ she mentally pleaded.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Meanwhile, Flippy had slowed down his advances to catch his breath while glancing around for any signs of the main path. He mentally kicked himself for running in circles in the first place. _'Okay, Plan B…'_ he thought, turning back and heading towards the main camping grounds – he believed that if he could find a certain spot that will allow him to view the entire area, he could find what he's looking for.

…and then he heard voices. Clear, human voices – not the disembodied or echoing type. _'Where did they come from?'_ Flippy wondered as he approached the now-crowded camping grounds. Everyone that were considered 'missing' earlier that day suddenly showed up, both campers and counselors alike; even Camp Director Pop can be seen playing with his son.

Part of him felt relieved that he could talk to the others and warn them to leave this camp, yet another felt something was wrong with this picture – everyone's backs were turned to him; nobody seemed to notice he was standing among them.

He was about to say something when everyone just stopped talking; some even dropped what they were doing and simply stood as still as statues. "Flippy, where have you been?" Pop asked, not even turning around to see said teen soldier. "I was…jogging in the woods," Flippy replied, "What about you guys? I haven't seen you all morning."

"We've been here the whole time, Flippy. We thought you just ran off without telling anyone," Counselor Lumpy stated. "Why would I do that? I love this place!" the teen soldier claimed, wiping off beads of sweat as uneasiness slowly settled in. "You should…" Mole chuckled, "Because you're not going to leave this camp. Ever."

Having said that, all the campers and counselors turned to him. Flippy yelped as glowing-red pupils swimming in multi-colored irises stared back at him with evil intent. "Join us…join us…join us…" they chanted in unison, slowly closing in on him in a large circle.

"_Run, stupid! RUN!"_ Flipqy ordered, once again taking control of the teen soldier's legs and forcing him to break free from grabbing hands. "_Don't let him escape!_" Possessed Pop ordered, "He shouldn't leave this camp! _Nobody ever does!_"

…as if to worsen the situation, it began to rain heavily and the grounds seem more slippery than usual…

Flippy fled through the trees, his pants almost inaudible among the _crackling_ dead leaves as his boots crushed them. He dreaded the thought of everyone unaffected by the curse, but he feared it's already too late for them. A fresh surge of adrenaline coursed through his veins, urging him to run faster; all he could think of was to escape Camp Sanguine and get help.

Shouts echoed through the foliage. He pressed on, cursing under his breath as twigs scratched at his face. "Ah!" he yelped as a cypress knee tripped him; he scrambled back to his feet…and fell head-first down a ditch. "This way! Follow us!" echoed Possessed Lifty and Shifty's voices.

_Bark! Bark! HOWL~!_

'_Fucking shit! They have hellhounds too?'_ Flippy mentally cursed as he picked himself up, ignoring the stabbing pain building in his calves. Hounds bayed in the distance. Mud _squelched_ under his feet. And then he hears the one sound that sent chills down his spine…

_SHRIEK!_

_'__Flaky! NO!'_ he cried as he recognized that scream, tears flowing freely down his face as his sister (he assumed was already possessed) giggled evilly. His thoughts then flashed to the numerous nightmares he's had; felt this is just another one of those same nights._'This is just a bad dream…'_ he chanted in his head, _'None of this is real. I'll wake up eventually…'_

Unfortunately, his nightmare is a reality…

"Gah!" he yelped as pain shot up both his legs, screaming as cramps hit his nerves. "For a soldier, you kinda scream like a girl…" Possessed Nutty commented as he walked up to him. The teen soldier looked around and saw the rest had gathered in a tight circle around him. He then saw the hellhounds – fierce massive dogs adorned with curled black horns and glowing-red eyes; pointed demon tails lashed behind them.

The possessed candy-addict then kneeled and placed his face close to his own. "You're lucky we needed these bodies in one piece…" he added before standing back up, allowing Possessed Cuddles to stand before him. In the said teen's hands was a baseball bat. "Sleep tight~!" he called out with false-cheerfulness.

_WHACK!_

…_thud…_

* * *

><p><em>[Okay guys, think of this as an early Christmas present to you – I'll either be too buy to write, or I'm procrastinating again…<em>

_Merry Christmas & Happy New Year (in advance)~!]_


	23. Chapter 22: Reliving The Nightmare

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[I've been dead again for a long time – SO sorry about that! Then again, that's how anyone would be when there's college and job-hunting involved…_

_Anyway, thanks for the encouragement and glad you all like this story – so here's the continuation as promised!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 22 – Reliving The Nightmare**

* * *

><p><em>"You're a failure, Private Flippy! Nothing but a worthless failure!"<em>

_'That voice…' Flippy thought, pushing himself off the ground as he took a quick look at his surroundings. Without a doubt he remembered this place – the training grounds at the military school. "Get up and get moving you useless piece of shit!" barked the drill sergeant behind him, "My Grandpa moves way faster than that!"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_Flippy nearly jumped at the sudden volume of his own voice. 'W-Wait, did I really say that!' he thought, mentally panicking the second he realized he has no control over his own body as he turned to face the ageing man. "I've had enough of your bullshit!" he yelled, "Fuckers like you ought to be reported for student abuse!"_

_"The way I assume command is according to standard in this facility! You, on the other hand, should grow a pair and fucking get used to it!" the drill sergeant barked back, ignoring the flashing thunder as it lit up the stormy night. Flippy could tell his superior is yelling at him, but it all sounded like garbled white noise as hot blood pounded in his ears._

_The next thing he knew was that he was rushing towards the still-ranting sergeant and – for a second – he watched his anger flash into sudden shock. Laughter then followed as he stepped back, feeling his mouth curve into a malicious grin as he repeatedly stabbed the drill sergeant until he lay lifeless on the muddy ground._

_"Flippy, what have you done!" screamed a fellow student soldier as he stood at a nearby window. "…I'm not Flippy…" he growled, turning towards the owner of the new voice, "And I leave no witnesses…"_

_As lightning flashed overhead, Flippy recognized a pair of golden-yellow orbs glaring back at him through the window's reflection._

* * *

><p>"AH!" Flippy screamed, bolting up and panting heavily. <em>'Was that a dream? No, it can't be…'<em> he thought, his mind reeling as that horrible memory replayed itself. _"Kid, I think you should focus and take a look around you,"_ Flipqy suggested, invisible golden orbs glaring at him from some imaginary place.

The green-haired teen took a few deep breaths to calm down and squinted at the inky blackness around him. Within seconds, his eyes adjusted and he realized he's in a cell – surrounded by four moss-covered stone walls and his only way out is through the narrowly-spaced rusty iron bars, serving as a door. He winced as his head throbbed painfully from where Possessed Cuddles whacked him with a bat.

"_I'd rather think of a way to get out of here than just sit around all day!"_ Flipqy urged. "Shut up! I was already gonna do that!" the teen soldier yelled back, standing up and dusting himself off. He smirked as he noted how rusted the hinges were; clamped his hands around the bars and jerked the door around a few times.

…_rattle…clatter…_

_Clank!_

_'This cell is older than it looks!'_ he thought as he tossed the door to the ground, stepping out into a dimly-lit corridor. Torches lined the wall opposite each cell, casting flickering shadows as he half-walked, half-ran towards the end…only to find a larger, much heavier door. Flippy shrugged unfazed as he dug around his back pocket for a certain-shaped wire; began to pick at the lock for a few minutes.

_Click! Squeak~!_

The young soldier moved on and found himself in a different corridor – it's much wider and slightly brighter than the area he was in. He assumed he's somewhere underground and this is the main hall; his grass-green eyes quickly scanned around for a way out.

_"Flippy…"_

"Flipqy, that's not funny," the young soldier scolded, sighing. _"…that wasn't me…"_ his alter-ego replied, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

_"Help us, Flippy…"_

Part of him felt he should just leave this place – whatever it is. Yet another insisted he check out the source where the voice coming from. After all, it sounded familiar…

_"Flippy, get us out of here…"_

_'This way,'_ he thought, his boots sending small clouds of dust as he ran down another corridor until he reached another door; he cautiously pushed it open and had to squint as bright blue light flooded into his eyes. After his sight had adjusted, he realized he was staring at a gigantic blue cylinder positioned in the center of a large room. The ceiling, walls and floor were covered in intricate markings – someone went through all the trouble carving them into the stone. Even the glass cylinder had markings etched into it.

But the surroundings were not what really held his attention…

…it was the floating life forms he could see within the cylinder itself. _"Are those what I think they are?"_ Flipqy wondered. _'Souls…'_ Flippy mentally agreed, walking closer to inspect them more closely. They all appeared to be giving off a bluish light; their eyes had glowing-white pupils sitting in the middle of multi-colored irises. _'They looked just like they did in my dreams…'_ he thought.

_BAM!_

"Whoa!" the young soldier yelped, almost stumbling backwards as a ghostly hand slammed against the cylinder's glass wall. As he regained his composure, he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. "Flippy, get us out! Hurry!" a ghostly Splendid ordered, fists slamming desperately into the glass cylinder.

"Splendid!" the young soldier gasped, pressing his hands against the cylinder, "How did you get in there!" As his vision focused, he could see all the other campers floating around; all shared the same look on Splendid's face – a combination of desperation and fear. "I don't know," the ghostly blue hero replied, "All I remember was Demon Splendont defeating me; next thing I know I'm stuck here!"

Another soul floated next to Splendid – it was his sister. "I've tried all the escape spells I could remember but none of them worked," Moonlight pointed out, "You know more than I do – is there any other spell that could get us out?" Flaky then appeared on Splendid's other side, her ghostly face twisted in despair.

"I think there is – all I need to do is find that Dark Magic Book. There's gotta be a spell I could use," Flippy replied, determination evident in his grass-green orbs, "You'll just have to hang on a bit longer –"

"I can't allow you to do that," growled a somewhat-familiar voice. Flippy turned and found himself face-to-face with Demon Splendont, glowing-red pupils burning brightly within a sea of blood-red orbs. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way…" he added, holding out a clawed hand, "Let's not make this complicated." Flippy hesitated and turned to his ghostly friends, who stared back at him with pleading looks.

"I choose –!"

Flippy finished his sentence by kicking Demon Splendont hard in the shin, bolting towards the exit as it bought him a bit of time. "Prisoner escape!" he heard him roar; before long he could feel several pairs of eyes locking onto him as he dashed blindly through the corridors, not knowing where he's going.

After wild guesses and several unplanned turns, he found the entrance and immediately ran outside, welcoming the cool air as it stung his eyes. "Don't let him get away!" Demon Splendont ordered. Flippy wasted no time jumping over upraised roots and ducking under low branches as he fled, adrenaline pumping seemingly endlessly through his veins.

_WHOOSH!_

"No!" Flippy wailed, feeling himself get whisked off his feet by a hidden net. _"Do I have to do everything!"_ Flipqy growled in frustration, forcing himself to take over Flippy's body before cutting through the ropes with his dagger. "Oof!" he grunted as he landed feet-first on the ground; ignored the stinging sensation as he continued to flee.

_CLANG!_

"_GAH!_" Flipqy roared painfully as one of his feet got caught in a bear trap, forcing him to stumble to the ground. "Damn it!" he growled as he tried to pry open the steel jaws, grunting when they wouldn't budge. The golden-eyed teen refused to give in and tried one last time, sweat pouring off him as he forcefully pried the contraption off his leg.

"Is that all you've got!" he yelled, tossing the blood-stained bear trap as far as he could before pushing himself to his feet, limping as blood gushed out of his ankle. He didn't go far when he stumbled again and –

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

"_AAH!_"

His agonized wail echoed through the woods, sending several frightened birds off their branches. Flipqy felt hot tears stream down his face as he registered nothing but white-hot pain; he couldn't move as bear traps were clamped tight on each arm and leg, rendering him useless. Through his blurred vision he could see someone familiar step over and crouch next to him.

"Well, well, well…not so tough now, are you?" Demon Splendont jeered as Flipqy let out a strangled sob. Standing up, he ordered, "_Accipies eum, camera. Diu exspectaverunt maiorum!_"

_**Translation:**__ Take him to the Chamber. Our Elders have waited long enough!_

"You should've chosen the easy way~!" Demon Splendont teased as Possessed Lifty and Possessed Shifty carried him – bear traps and all – back into the Underground Lair, followed by the other possessed campers as they smirked evilly.

* * *

><p><em>[And I'm gonna disappear again. Don't worry, I'll come back when I have time to spare!]<em>


	24. Chapter 23: Descent To Insanity

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[DeviantART and Homestuck took my time, as well as stuff in reality…but I'm back! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting for months!_

_Also, if you're faint-hearted don't even bother reading this chapter.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 23 – Descent To Insanity**

* * *

><p>"Let me go!"<p>

"Hush now…" Demon Splendont whispered, his evil grin never leaving those lips, "It's actually an honor to be a guest of the Elders."

_'How is being restrained to a table honorable to a guest!'_ Flippy thought angrily, pulling at the leather straps that held down his arms and legs and ignoring the stinging pain he received from the bear traps. He secretly regretted having them removed as it proved to be more painful than when they were clamped on. The worst part is that his wounds haven't been treated and he's lying in a growing pool of his own blood.

Ignoring the pain, he quickly viewed his surroundings. The chamber he was in had stone walls and a somewhat-low ceiling, engraved with markings he recognized from the other chamber with the glowing blue cylinder. He also noticed the room was barely crowded – no doubt these campers had been possessed by the other six Deadly Sin Demons.

Demon Nutty (Lust) was sitting next to Demon Flaky (Pride), trying and failing to fondle and kiss the red-haired teen as she kept pushing away his advances. "I'm too higher-ranked to be with the likes of you!" she claimed, standing and stomping away from him. "But you know you love it~!" he suggested, still hot on her heels even as she hissed at and slapped him.

Demon Mime (Sloth) was leaning against a wall, fast asleep…or at least until Demon Disco Bear (Gluttony) started munching so loud he was disturbed from his nap. "Can't you at least chew with your mouth closed?" Demon Mime snarled, "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"You _always_ get time to sleep, fuckass…" Demon Disco Bear stated, rolling his eyes, "I don't see why you need more shut-eye." Demon Mime scoffed and moved to another section of the room where Demons Lifty and Shifty (Greed) were on the floor, tossing and playing with coins and banknotes as they snickered gleefully. Demon Toothy (Envy) was not far off, eyeing the mounds of cash as he sighed to himself and wished he had their wealth.

Flippy's attention was then snapped back to Demon Splendont (Wrath) as he felt a clawed hand yank at his hair. "Were you even paying attention to anything I said!" the red-haired hero growled, roughly shoving the teen soldier's head away in disapproval. "I suggest you behave yourself while our Elders are in the room – unless you'd rather suffer dire consequences…" he continued (or rather repeated), frowning as Flippy chuckled. "What are they gonna do? Question me about things I have no fucking clue about?" he asked cockily, wincing as he earned a slap to the cheek.

"That's enough, Wrath!"

Demon Splendont looked up, snarling as he backed away from the table. Hearing three sets of heavy footsteps, Flippy turned and saw Possessed Lumpy and Possessed Mole on either side of Possessed Pop, the latter carrying a Possessed Cub in his arms. The Seven Deadly Demons closed in, surrounding the teen soldier. Completing the circle was Possessed Cro-Marmot, still encased in his ice cube and silently snickering at him through his frozen grin.

"Now that we're all gathered together, are we gonna join hands and sing some cheesy Camp Sanguine song?" Flippy suggested sarcastically, "Or does anybody have something way better than staring at me all day?"

"Glad you asked," Possessed Pop replied, handing his toddler to Demon Flaky. Snapping his fingers, his minions scattered about and the sound of footsteps and clanging metal seemed to echo around him. He figured it's from the blood loss as his energy is slowly ebbing away.

_"Did you have to give them suggestions?"_ Flipqy growled from within. Flippy didn't have time to answer as Possessed Lumpy and Possessed Mole re-appeared, red pupils bearing down at him within blue and violet irises as they double-checked his restraints. They even added an extra strap that held down his head, fixing his sight to the ceiling.

Sweat collected at the teen soldier's brow; he gulped as he recognized the familiar sound of metal scraping metal. "There's nothing to be scared of…" Demon Flaky giggled, appearing within his line of sight, "They're just gonna see how long you could last."

"Stop talking to him and get over here – I want to fondle that ass," Demon Nutty snickered, patting the empty space next to where he sat. "In case you haven't noticed, I got a baby in my arms and I've been assigned 'babysitter' for the time being. So fuck off!" Demon Flaky snarled, growling as he suddenly appeared next to her.

He then took Possessed Cub out of her arms, sat the toddler on Flippy's chest…and made the teen soldier watch as he made out with his girlfriend. "Stop it! Cut that out!" the green-haired teen demanded, angry tears streaming out of his eyes as Demon Flaky seemed to engage further into it. After what seemed like a minute of watching them French kiss, they finally pulled away; a thin bridge of saliva served as a connection between them.

"Not bad, Pride. Not bad…" Demon Nutty cooed, closing her partly-open lips with his finger. "Could've been a lot better, though –" he added, earning a hard kick to the groin by an annoyed possessed teen. "That _was_ the best I can do and you know it, fucking asshole…" she snarled; turned to a tearful Flippy as she caressed his cheek. "Don't worry, sweetie. If you make it out alive I'll make sure you have the best time of your life…_in my personal chambers_…" she purred, kissing away his tear trails.

_"If she weren't possessed right now, I'd say Flaky is having one of her mood swings…"_ Flipqy stated. Flippy couldn't get the scene out of his head; being reminded that Flaky was once Nutty's boyfriend only made it worse. _"Hey, this isn't the Flaky we know – the real deal is sealed away in that other room as a soul waiting to be set free,"_ his alter-ego pointed out.

A heavy weight snapped the teen soldier back to his senses; Flippy's ceiling view was blocked by Possessed Cub, tiny red pupils shining gleefully at him. "…what?" he asked quietly, "Something on my face?"

He shouldn't have asked.

"Ah! _Gross!_" he yelped, shutting his eyes and trying hard to turn his face away as hot drool dripped onto him; held back a whimper as the possessed toddler began nibbling on one of his injured arms. "Isn't that cute?" Demon Disco Bear sighed, picking up the growling toddler, "I think he'll make a wonderful little disciple with me as his mentor." He then looked at the blood puddle Flippy is laying on; dipped a finger into the warm fluid and sampled it. "Hm…not that fresh now," he mumbled.

"Stop sampling the guest!" Possessed Lumpy scolded, shoving Demon Disco Bear away. "Just be glad he didn't get to eat you this time," Demon Toothy called from where he was standing. Flippy didn't want to determine which is worse, being eaten alive by Demon Disco Bear or –

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._

The sound of scraping metal seemed closer now, kicking his fear up another notch. "Enough waiting, let's get started…" Possessed Mole announced, holding up some scissors within Flippy's sight. Said tool was then used to cut off his jacket and shirt; before long the teen soldier was topless and his clothes lay in a crumpled heap under the table.

"What are you –!" he demanded, his sentence cut off as his rolled-up beret was used to silence him. He was about to continue yelling when he felt the cold edge of a blade grazing lightly over his skin, sending goosebumps and shivers throughout his half-exposed body. "Such a work of art…" Possessed Pop muttered as he continued to drag the scalpel around, pulling away for a few seconds, "Let's see how long he could last."

Seconds passed…and then –

"_AAH!_" Flippy screamed, muffled by his beret as he felt the blade cut deep into his skin, slicing him open. Hot tears streamed out his scrunched eyes and down to the table, mixing with the slightly coagulated collected blood from his earlier injuries. "Hold still, will you? I'm just getting started," Possessed Pop calmly scolded, continuing to cut Flippy until he created crooked skin flaps; parted them to expose the teen soldier's internal organs.

"Hm…seems perfectly healthy for someone who's been under a lot of stress…" the possessed camp director noted, ignoring Flippy's choked whimpers. "Have you ingested any alcohol?" Possessed Lumpy asked. The green-haired teen wouldn't answer – he couldn't. "Well then, don't mind if I inspect your liver," the possessed boys' counselor added.

Flippy winced as he felt said organ get grasped roughly; screamed louder as he felt it being tugged hard until it snapped free from his body. It was then held up for him to see, the sight making him sick to his stomach. And speaking of stomach…

"_GAH!_" he screamed once more, feeling said organ being tugged and snapped off just like how his liver was taken out. He began to pull desperately at his restraints, inflicting skin burns on his wrists, ankles and forehead. His teeth had bitten clean through the beret and he spat out the now-useless piece of cloth, laboured pants and whimpers escaping his lips as he tried to breathe normally.

Possessed Mole was studying his stomach, laying it on a nearby tray and dissecting it to study its contents. "Not much in here – perhaps he hasn't eaten yet," he stated, tossing the organ somewhere across the room. "Please…stop…" the teen solider sobbed, crying out as he felt his intestines get pulled out of his body…

…by an overly-excited Possessed Cub. "That's a nice treat, isn't it?" Demon Disco Bear chuckled, "Let's take the whole thing – we can share this snack together."

_"Flippy! Stay with me!"_ Flipqy ordered, but the green-eyed teen didn't seem to hear him as his vision started to blacken at the edges. He also started feeling numb, hearing only crazed laughter and horrible _squishing_ noises as his organs get pulled at, squeezed and torn into shreds.

_WHACK! CRACK!_

"Ngh…" he groaned as his ribs got smashed in and cracked open by Demon Splendont, who was grinning ear-to-ear as he tore off each bone in a painfully-slow manner. "Let's sell his lungs for big bucks back home!" Demons Lifty and Shifty chorused, uncaring as Flippy howled agonizingly as those organs were violently ripped away from him.

He was barely alive as he witnessed one last scene…

"Pride, if I give you his heart will you at least spend time with me tonight?" Demon Nutty pleaded, his fingers already snaking around the weakly-throbbing organ. "Only if we get to have that for dinner…" Demon Flaky agreed.

_RIP!_

Flippy could no longer breathe. His grass-green eyes, wide and deranged, locked onto the demonic couple as they grinned evilly at him. And then for some unknown reason, he chuckled – it started off quiet, but then it increased in volume until everyone noticed that he was laughing like a hyena. He didn't even stop even as blood gushed out of his mouth.

"_Hehehe…heh heh…HAHAHA~!_"

Finally, with major blood loss and lack of organs in his body…everything went cold, silent and faded to black…

* * *

><p><em>[Whew…this took me hours to type out! Hope the gore didn't disturb you that much…]<em>


	25. Chapter 24: Out Of Body

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is a copyright of Mondo Media_

_[…stupid writer's block…]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 24 – Out Of Body**

* * *

><p><em>"Flippy, come on!"<em>

_Said teen soldier looked up and saw his sister wave at him from the sandy shore; ocean waves rose and crashed in the background. It's been a week since his return from military school and he was glad he got to spend time with his family again, especially with his part-albino twin. A grin spread across his face and he ran after her, laughing like a little boy._

_As expected, Moonlight turned and sprinted towards the water as her brother gave chase; the two splashed around and sent water droplets spraying in every direction. Captain and Starlight smiled heartily as they watched the teens have the time of their lives, being livelier than when they were much younger and before they sent their son away._

_Neither noticed Flippy and Moonlight wading farther and farther into the ocean, but it didn't matter as they could swim quite well. But all that changed when a gigantic wave slowly rose up and towered over them like a watery blue wall…_

_SPLASH!_

_Flippy felt heavily disoriented as he spun dizzily underwater, barely registering his name being called; he eventually passed out, his body rising to the surface as his vision faded away…_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

…light-headed…freezing cold…

Flippy opened his eyes, blinking and squinting as they adjusted to the bright blue he could only see. He vaguely wondered where he was and what had happened, his mind floating in and out of consciousness. His initial thought was that he was outside staring at the morning sky, but it quickly vanished as a familiar face obstructed his vision.

"They got you too, huh…" Splendid mumbled, his lips fixed in a small frown. Flippy's eyes widened as he recalled what he went through – being tied down, helpless and abused; tortured slowly and painfully as his body was mutilated and his organs yanked out while he whimpered, sobbed and screamed bloody murder. But what made his already-cold body colder than usual was that particular scene…

Demons Nutty and Flaky…making out and being [sort of] lovey-dovey while he watched…it was almost too much for him to bear then and even now.

"Flaky!" the teen soldier suddenly screamed, attempting to stand and yelping as he flipped himself upside down – it took a while for him to realize he was floating, not lying down. "It takes some getting used to," Splendid explained as he righted Flippy up, "But I have to admit – being a trapped soul sucks ass."

"You better get used to it. You're going to be stuck here for all eternity."

Flippy turned to the sound and saw himself standing outside the Soul Cylinder…or to be more specific, a demon possessing his body. "This is perfect – there ought to be more teenage soldiers like you," Possessed Flippy snickered, checking himself out, "The moment I got into this body I felt great! You got plenty of stamina for someone so young."

"Why are you doing this to us!" Flippy demanded, his ghostly fists barely making any noise as he pounded them angrily on the glass. "You have no idea how long we had waited for this day…" Possessed Flippy calmly answered despite Soul Flippy's outburst, "This is still our original land, you see – why should you lock us away from home?"

Soul Flippy stopped, his mind slowly piecing the puzzle into place – the campgrounds being the original site for holding demonic rituals; the construction of Happy Orchard Asylum and Sniffles' theory of the staff's unorthodox behavior which led to its demise two centuries later; Camp Sanguine and the unexplained events since their arrival.

He then recalled the 'Blood Oath' ritual and figured that Pop (and possibly the rest of the camp staff) actually knew the history of this land and got the campers to do their bidding; all the while trying to calm the demons. He should've realized that when they mentioned they were 'made immortal' while on the campgrounds that this was no peculiar camp activity.

"That's right," Possessed Flippy snickered, "We didn't like having trespassers on our land, so we had to do everything we could to make you leave…_but you wouldn't heed our warnings_." He continued, voice lowering into a growl, "We even had the past souls ask you to step off, but you foolish mortals ignored them and believed they were just dreams."

The teen solider already knew the rest of the story – his sister's accidental opening of Hell's Gate and setting the demons loose; the possessions and the near-death experiences caused by the Seven Deadly Demons. Not to mention their biggest mistake of trying to banish and re-seal the demons _before_ noticing the warning at the end of the incantation, causing them to land in this mess.

"…and now that we got you where we wanted, we can begin the ritual that had been abruptly stopped all those centuries ago," Possessed Flippy added, smiling with glee, "I'm sure you probably have an idea what it is."

The moment Soul Flippy noticed the worrisome look on Splendid's face, he looked around and noticed something – the girls were gone. "We needed fresh and 'juicy' souls, of course – they were the perfect candidates," Possessed Flippy sneered, "Our Master will have so much fun with them and their bodies, if you know what I mean~!"

"No! You can't!" Soul Flippy demanded, tears brimming in his ghostly eyes as Possessed Flippy snickered. "Those girls will be Master's slaves and a new race will be born from them," the latter continued, "And there's nothing you can do about it." He then turned and walked away, leaving Soul Flippy to throw a temper tantrum while ignoring Splendid's attempts to calm him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Meanwhile on the surface, at the campfire site…

"Do I really have to? I like this body…" Demon Flaky whined. "Pride, we need that body – you know Master wouldn't be pleased if he only got half the deal," Possessed Mole calmly argued, earning a frustrated sigh from said demon. "Fine…" it growled, leaving Flaky's body and possessing Splendid's; stepped forward and chained the now-frightened red-haired girl to a massive altar.

"Ugh…I'm not making out with you," Demon Nutty commented, making a face. "Shut up, Lust! I wasn't planning to," Demon Splendid snarled, glaring daggers at him, "Need I remind you that you are _way_ lower than me?"

"You can skin him later, Pride…" Demon Splendont intervened. "Wrath, every time you mentioned that it was you who want to do it – being the angry demon you are," Demon Splendid snickered, "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"And if you do, give it to me. I had his body as a sumptuous snack before and it was so delicious," Demon Disco Bear (Gluttony) commented, ignoring the disgusted/shocked look on Demon Nutty's face.

"No way! We should totally sell it off for big bucks," Demons Lifty and Shifty (Greed) argued, their mind only focused on money.

"Why can't I get anything good…" Demon Toothy (Envy) muttered as he stood next to a napping Demon Mime (Sloth).

While the Seven Deadly Demons talked, the girls – who just had their souls returned to their respectful bodies – frantically struggled to free themselves. They had just gotten their purpose explained since being taken out from the Soul Cylinder and it doesn't help that they're forced to dress in 'ritualistic attire'…if one counts black leather halter tops and miniskirts (minus underwear) as a mandatory uniform.

"I don't want to die…I don't want to die…" Lammy chanted. "We're not going to die – we're going to be slaves to some perverted Master Demon," Flaky whimpered, already detesting the idea.

"But I don't want to be raped!" Petunia whined. "Nobody does, okay! So we have to get off this thing before it happens!" Giggles hissed, trying to snap her friend back to her senses when she herself is slowly losing hers.

Moonlight stayed silent, knowing the only way out of this mess is locked away underground and she felt there's no hope left for them; looked up and noticed Demon Splendid looking down at her. She knew it wasn't her boyfriend at the moment and was about to tell him to back off when she gasped, feeling his fingers between her spread legs.

"If you live through this, I'll ask Master if I could keep you in my personal chambers…" he whispered, pulling his digits out and licking her juices, smirking as he noticed slight arousal in the part-albino's ocean-blue orbs.

"_Girl, this is not the Splendid we know…"_ Eclipse reminded, frowning as Moonlight sniffled and looked away, knowing her pain.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back underground…

Flippy had just calmed down and was now curled up in a corner, feeling sorry for himself. He felt that it was his fault for ignoring all the obvious signs and landing everyone in this predicament.

"There must be something we could do," Cuddles thought out loud. "But what can we do? We're just helpless shitty ghosts that float around doing nothing!" Handy complained, letting out a frustrated growl as he pounded the glass walls with his ghostly stumps.

Ignoring the arguing pair, Splendid floated down to Flippy and sat next to him, sharing the same forlorn look. "It's not your fault, okay? Don't pull yourself down just because we're stuck in here," the blue-haired hero said. He then looked up and saw his red-haired twin floating around aimlessly, eyes closed as though he was asleep…

…and his eyes widened as his brother passed right through the glass wall and out of the Soul Cylinder. "Splendont! You're out!" Splendid yelled, startling his brother awake and alerting the other boys. Said red-haired twin's eyes blinked open and confirmed his surroundings. "Yar! H-How did you…" Russell began, trailing off as Splendont passed in and out with ease.

Flippy snapped out of his gloomy state and once again inspected the carvings in the glass walls; what he discovered near the top of the Soul Cylinder almost made him choke in relieved laughter.

…whoever created this room and etched the sacred carvings made a _terrible_ mistake on one of the symbols – it went unnoticed as it was hidden from plain view and created an invisible hole through which souls can pass through unhindered.

"Looks like we still have a chance after all," Flippy stated, a smirk breaking into his face.

* * *

><p><em>[I decided to check the Legacy Story status for Camp Sanguine and I'm actually amazed it earned 12000+ views on it (surpassing Blood &amp; Fire's 10000+) and it even got the most reviews and alerts – you guys really love this story, don't you?<em>

_All I can say is, "Thanks, guys (and girls)!"]_


	26. Chapter 25: The Summoning

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is copyright of Mondo Media_

_[After months of research and some editing, I present to you the newest chapter…]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 25 – The Summoning**

* * *

><p><em>"Dominum nostrum in nomine Domini, Lucifer Satanas<em>

_Hac nocte tibi offerimus easdem_

_Corrupitque ut interpellatio vestri desideriis,_

_Rogamus ergo te, ut ostendam tibi,_

_Et terra repetere tuis!"_

_**Translation: **__"In the name of our Great Master, Satan Lucifer_

_Tonight we offer you fresh souls_

_Tainted to suit your desires_

_We ask thee to reveal yourself_

_And reclaim the land as yours!"_

The girls shrieked as the ground began to shake; fire and brimstone erupted from the cracks and rained down, nearly landing on their exposed skin. The atmosphere became hotter and more humid than usual that they began to sweat, their leathery outfits not helping one bit.

Flaky frantically surveyed their surroundings and noticed they were each positioned on the five points of a large Pentagram, etched intricately on stone. She wondered why nobody had noticed it yet, but then again, the site had been hidden from the naked eye as centuries passed.

Escaping proved futile as each of the girls' arms and legs were restrained in a spread-eagle form, held down by thick metal cuffs and heavy chains. "It won't be long now…" snickered Possessed Pop as he eyed the girls, "Don't fret. It's an honor to become one with the Great Master."

_'Flippy, hurry!'_ Flaky mentally pleaded.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Down below, the teen soldier's eyes widened as the Soul Cylinder began to glow red-hot; heat surrounded them and it felt as though they were being pulled into something. "Everyone out! Now!" he ordered, leading them through the invisible hole and managed to help them escape just as the Soul Cylinder was sucked into a darkened abyss below. "What was that! What's going on!" demanded Lifty.

"A Summoning Ritual…" Flippy replied, "We're meant to be the catalysts, but looks like we bought ourselves a little more time." He then floated through the halls, groaning in frustration as he noticed the entrance has been sealed off. "They really thought this out," he growled; turned to the others and ordered them to spread out and find another exit as fast as they could. "We don't have much time!" he reminded.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Back at the Altar, the Demons noticed the Ritual was taking longer than usual to complete; it took some time to figure out what had gone wrong as a monstrous growl shook the earth they stood on. "Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Pride – get downside and gather the souls! Master hates waiting," Possessed Lumpy ordered.

"What! Why do I have to go with –" Demon Splendid countered, interrupted by another angered growl from below. "Alright! Alright! We'll check on dinner!" he yelled over it, taking off towards the secret entrance while his party followed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Soul Splendid picked up the sound of approaching footfalls and ushered everyone to hide, just as Demon Splendid burst through and began heading towards the Soul Cylinder room. "Wait," Demon Disco Bear insisted, his nose twitching as he sniffed around, "I smell souls…"

"Seriously?" Demons Lifty and Shifty chorused as they turned to him, cocking their eyebrows…and were caught off guard as Souls Lifty and Shifty passed through and began fighting for control over their bodies. The twins were victorious and kicked out the Demons, cringing as their true forms were revealed. Fortunately they were too exhausted to fight back.

"Don't just stand there – head to the Counselor's Cabin and grab the book!" Flippy ordered, watching the twins bolt as Souls Disco Bear and Toothy fought for control; what others would see were a pair of bodies twitching violently on the ground.

Soul Splendid was having some difficulty getting his body back from Demon Splendid as both have equally fast reflexes. "I'm not giving up this pile of flesh!" the latter claimed. "I didn't ask you to!" the former countered, managing to grapple and the two rolled before slamming into a wall, sending piles of debris crashing on the spot.

…and that triggered a cave-in. "Move! Move! Move!" Soul Flippy ordered, seeing Disco Bear and Toothy win their bodies back and bolt out the door just as the roof began to crumble. "Splendid, hurry!" the teen soldier cried. "Just go! I'll catch up!" the blue-haired hero yelled back, still fighting the Demon residing in his body.

Flippy hesitated for a while and floated away with the other souls just as the roof collapsed, burying and sealing the entrance. The commotion must have alerted the rest of the Possessed Campers as they were then seen rushing towards them, teeth bared and glowing-red pupils glaring daggers at them.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_…growl…ROAR!_

"Our apologies, oh Great Master – but the situation will be rectified soon," Possessed Mole spoke, glaring at the Demons that stayed behind…especially at a certain one. "Lust, take your filthy hands off her!" he ordered.

"But I want her now!" Demon Nutty whined, "And I know that once Master is here I'll never have her for myself." Flaky whimpered as he once again touched her indecently; mentally sighed in relief as Demon Splendont pulled his hands off her. "I'd keep that in your pants for now if I were you…" he growled, "If you've rarely seen me aggravated, then you've never seen Master's true wrath."

Moonlight overheard and frantically tried to remember an incantation that would at least set them free from their restraints, but her mind is in a state of panic that all she could hope for was to see her brother or her boyfriend come to the rescue…and the fact she deeply regretted her decision of skipping Latin classes.

"I didn't ask for any of this!" Giggles screamed, struggling wildly and uncaring as her skin slowly gets torn raw from the cuffs, "I want to live! We want to live! Let us go! _Let us fucking go!_ Please –!"

"Oh, shut up and sleep on it!" Demon Mime sighed, temporarily knocking her out with a sleeping spell; did the same to Petunia as soon as she started screaming for her friend to wake up. Lammy was about to protest when Possessed Cro-Marmot glared at her, forcing her to swallow her words.

Possessed Cub then squealed and pointed at the approaching campers – all were facing the ground, their clothes slightly torn and revealing bruises and cuts from a scuffle they had been through. Just as Possessed Pop was about to ask them about their effort in containing the souls, he noticed something was off – where were Envy, Gluttony, Greed and Pride?

And he was right. "You know…for a bunch of powerful Demons you still have some flaws," Flippy spoke, looking up and glaring, "So why don't you just pack up, go home, and forget this has ever happened?"

"You think repossessing your former selves and outnumbering us calls for an achievement?" Possessed Lumpy sneered. "Then I'm afraid you've been mistaken – there's always a Plan B…" Possessed Mole continued, snapping his fingers.

_SHRIEK!_

"NO!" Flippy and Splendid yelled at the same time while the girls shrieked and squirmed agonizingly, their souls painfully ripped out and sucked into a growing abyss that appeared floating before them. The Pentagram they were laid upon then collapsed, taking their lifeless bodies along for the ride as the Altar fell into it.

_…growl…ROAR! HAHAHAHAHAHA…_

Splendid was about to rescue the fallen girls when they rose back to the surface…but they weren't themselves. Their bodies were hanging limply in mid-air and their eyes had rolled to the back of their heads – it was unsure if they were possessed or they're being used as some form of life source.

"Yar…" Russell whimpered as something rose from the gaping hole. It was a 10-foot-tall muscular Demon, glaring down at them with fiery ruby orbs; stout-and-pointy black horns adorned his head and curved upwards towards the sky as he stretched, flexing leathery black wings three times the length of his arm span. "C-C-Can we panic now?" Cuddles whined, yelping and hiding behind Sniffles as the Master Demon growled menacingly.

"_Tu ergo qui exercitu delevit,_" he snarled, "_Miserum mortalia agitur qui ne hoc quidem scire?_"

_**Translation: **__"So you are the one that was destroying my army. Pathetic mortal, do you even know who you are dealing with?"_

"An ugly ass motherfucker, that's who," Flippy replied smugly, smirking as Demon Splendont began getting aggravated. "So…you want to do this the hard way…" the Master Demon spoke, summoning a fresh army of Demons, "So be it."

One of Flippy's grass-green orbs shifted into a fiery-gold – Flipqy had taken over half his body, fueled by the long-suppressed desire to fight. "Bring it on, big guy…" the teen soldier spoke.

* * *

><p><em>[…and here I go, disappearing again. But this story isn't over yet – stay tuned!]<em>


	27. Chapter 26: Corruption

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is copyright of Mondo Media_

_[Reasons for "disappearances": Internet disconnected (at home), work schedule and writer's block. Story collaboration with XellanxLarxene (Dual Writer's Destiny) is also slowed down. Hope you guys can stay patient…]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 26 – Corruption**

* * *

><p>As soon as he was done taunting, Flippy  Flipqy's smug expression flashed to shock as the ground quaked violently; jagged cracks gave way to gaping fissures that spewed flames that were so hot, it set dry leaves within range ablaze. Splendid tried to extinguish the fire, but his ice-cold breath did nothing; before they knew it they were surrounded by a crackling red-orange wall of burning trees. "It's closing in!" Handy screamed as the flames began devouring the grass, inching towards them with each passing second.

"_Glacies Clipeus!_"

_**Translation: **__"Ice Shield!"_

Flippy / Flipqy summoned a massive ice-infused dome encircling them…and immediately realized his abilities are nearly effortless as it only slowed the flames' acceleration, not extinguishing them. "Damn it!" he screamed, slightly panicking as his spell eventually got overpowered and the flames closed in faster than before. "Splendid, find the twins! Hurry!" he ordered, re-summoning Ice Shield in a desperate attempt to buy them time.

"Oh no, you don't!" Demon Splendont (Wrath) snarled as Splendid took off to find Lifty and Shifty. The blue-haired hero hasn't gone far when he got caught; struggled as the former began a spiraling pile-drive towards the ground. He broke free at the last second and pulled up, kicking his possessed brother's face in the process.

"Splendid, if you could hear me – _hurry the fuck up_!" Flippy / Flipqy ordered, struggling to hold up his shrinking ice dome while the rest of the campers engaged battle with the Demons, providing him some defense. "_Sed usque plura, puer_..." the Master Demon snickered as the teen soldier's spell wore out and got rebuilt, its size slowly diminishing along with his strength.

_**Translation: **__"Just give up, boy…"_

"_SPLENDID!_" Flippy / Flipqy roared. "I'm really busy – hang in there!" the blue hero yelled back as he elbowed Splendont's ribs and broke free, growling as he got grappled again. "_Easy for you to say!_" the former replied. "_SHUT UP!_" the latter countered, breaking free only to repeat the process all over again.

"Hold still, fucker!" hissed his aggravated possessed brother; yelped as Splendid banged his noggin against and broke his nose, forcing him to let go. He then glared at him…and screamed agonizingly as the latter fried his eyes.

The blue hero deactivated his laser vision and regretfully watched his now-blinded brother plummet to the ground, hearing a sickening _CRACK_ upon landing. Guilt washed over him as he flew down; noticed the demonic features disappearing as he knelt close. "T-That hurt, you shithead…" Splendont whimpered, "But…thanks for freeing me." Splendid shed a tear as his weakening brother clutched his hand. "I'll…tell Mom…you said…'hi'," he rasped, taking his final breath before falling limp. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" the blue-haired hero sobbed as he held his dead brother close.

Screams of agony and fright snapped him out of his grief – to his left, Flippy / Flipqy is getting beaten up by Demons and the campers were burned and/or mutilated, body parts strewn all around the battlefield; to his right, Lifty and Shifty trapped themselves in the Counselor's Cabin and are trying not to get burned alive.

"I'll see you soon, Bro…" he muttered as he laid Splendont on the ground; gathered himself and zoomed towards the screaming twins, smashing through a window and scooping them into his arms before escaping as the cabin collapsed behind them.

"Gah! Ngh! Ugh!" Flippy / Flipqy groaned as he was kicked and punched mercilessly, too weak to fight back. He was then grabbed roughly by the arms and pulled to his feet; brought before the Master Demon who smirked at his current condition. The teen soldier's uniform is now nothing but torn rags, revealing fresh bleeding scratches where the Demons' claws had managed to reach. Additional bluish-black bruises adorned his arms, legs, torso and face; he coughed up some blood, possibly from broken ribs piercing his lungs as it was followed by labored breathing.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Demon Mime (Sloth) snickered as he patted Flippy / Flipqy's face, smirking as the latter winced. "It's best to give up – it'll be a lot easier that way," he added. The former quickly pulled his hand away as the teen soldier tried to bite it. "Still got some fire in you, huh? It'll stop burning soon…" he sneered.

"That won't be much fun, then…" Demon Nutty (Lust) commented in mock concern, "I was planning to toss him to the ladies in my personal harem and watch them tear him apart – won't that be nice~?" As he said the last sentence, he noticed a hint of fear and outright refusal in those green-and-gold eyes. "Oh, you know you'll love it," the possessed candy-addict chuckled, "And since my girls need _plenty_ of attention, they won't leave you alone until they're satisfied."

"_Super custodiam meam stabo, non!_"

_**Translation: **__"Not on my watch!"_

The Demons holding Flippy / Flipqy captive were suddenly whacked hard and thrown to the ground, bleeding heavily from bashed-in heads. Demons Mime and Nutty hissed as a familiar person stood between them and the teen soldier.

"M-Mom?" Flippy / Flipqy winced, barely able to sit up as he lay on his side. "Your parents were worried about you," the figure replied, revealing fiery golden orbs instead of grass-greens to him, "And look at the mess you're in – what did I say about toying with evil, huh?"

"_Nova, movet partem. Haec te non molestat!_" the Master Demon demanded, snarling at her.

_**Translation: **__"Nova, move aside. This doesn't concern you!"_

"_Dominus meus tu es!_" she growled back, "_Quis est parvulus, et de stellis – tum est a filia mea!_"

_**Translation: **__"You're not the boss of me! And any child of Starlight's – is also a child of mine!"_

By this time, Splendid had returned with Lifty and Shifty; the twins found the page that will help heal his injuries, but to their dismay the spell they needed was torn out. "There's…no other choice…" Flippy / Flipqy rasped, "You guys should leave…while you still can –"

"No! I won't let another one of us die!" Splendid demanded, tear pricking again as the image of his brother flashed in his head. Lifty and Shifty agreed and decided to stay, although perhaps they should stop shaking out of fear first. "You won't stand a chance against them…" the teen soldier countered, coughing up more blood as he feels himself getting weaker by the minute, "Your best chance is to run…_now_…"

"Starlight and Captain didn't raise you to be a pathetic loser," Nova snarled, kneeling before him, "And you made this mess in the first place – therefore you should be the one cleaning it up." Having said that, she pulled him close and began muttering a Latin phrase over and over.

_"I ultro virtute... _

_Ut augeatur in animam hanc corruptionem..."_

_**Translation:**__ "I willingly offer my strength..._

_To intensify the corruption within this soul..."_

"_AAH!_" Flippy / Flipqy screamed as all his muscles suddenly pulled tight, jerking his body rigid as pain surged through him like shocking electric waves. Splendid pulled the twins away as the teen solider let out an animalistic groan/growl while Nova released him. "Please tell me this is all just a bad dream," Shifty whimpered; Lifty pinched his arm and didn't receive any reaction besides a twitch. The blue hero was speechless as they witnessed the transformation before them.

Flippy / Flipqy's nails had extended into sharp black talons and his teeth sharpened themselves to serrated points, his canines being the longest on the upper jaw. Twisted black horns grew out of his skull, tipped with flickering flames. Opening his scrunched eyes, he revealed black slit pupils in the middle of green-and-gold orbs.

_Heh heh heh…_

"I feel so much better now," Demon Flippy / Flipqy snickered as he stood, feeling his earlier injuries heal in the process. Unfurling leathery black wings similar to the Master Demon's, he whipped his twin-forked tail as he looked up; smirked at their awestruck expressions.

"Wait, that's it? She just gave you a hot new look and healed you at the same time. Big deal –!" Demon Nutty scoffed, stopping mid-sentence as the teen soldier grabbed his neck in a vice-like grip; coughing as air is choked out of him. "You know what an even bigger deal is? _Touching my girl without permission!_" he roared before tearing him limb-from-limb.

Demon Mime watched in horror as his comrade's intestines were ripped out and fashioned into a noose; grunted as he got lassoed and struggled as he was getting strangled by said organ. "Night-night…" Demon Flippy / Flipqy snickered, snapping his adversary's neck with a swift final tug. As though to ensure his death, he grabbed and twisted off the teen mime's head and stomped until it was nothing but a pile of flesh and broken bone.

"That's my boy~!" Nova praised, "Now…_finish off the rest_!"

Demon Flippy / Flipqy gleefully complied and lunged towards the possessed camp staff…only to be blown away by an unseen force, knocking him onto his back. "You'll have to get past us if you wish to face our Master," Possessed Cro-Marmot snarled as he and the others stepped up.

The teen solider was about to retaliate when they (as well as Cub) appeared to be concentrating, muttering unintelligible Latin phrases. The girls then appeared to 'revive' and were glaring down at Demon Flippy / Flipqy with evil intent, landed on their feet, training their glowing-red pupils onto him as though he was live prey.

Splendid noticed the girls were mimicking the camp staffs' movements like puppets. "It's known that humans would not harm a loved one," Possessed Pop pointed out, "But does that count if they planned to kill you?" He then demonstrated by summoning a sickle into Puppet Flaky's hand and made her swing it with deadly accuracy. Demon Flippy / Flipqy moved to block it, yelping as it tore through part of his wing's skin and cut through the bone; tried his best to ignore the pain.

"Playing dirty, as always…" Nova growled as she stood before Puppet Giggles (controlled by Possessed Lumpy and wielding a trident). "That's how we are, or has this traitor forgotten our lifestyle?" Possessed Mole mocked, watching Splendid hesitantly prepare himself to fight his spiked brass knuckle-wielding girlfriend.

Lifty and Shifty followed suit and decided to take over a mace-wielding Puppet Lammy (controlled by Possessed Cub) and a scimitar-wielding Puppet Petunia (controlled by Possessed Cro-Marmot) respectively, slightly flinching at their choice of weapons.

"Let's get this over with…" Demon Flippy / Flipqy growled.


	28. Chapter 27: Superiority

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is copyright of Mondo Media_

_[…going through a rough time right now…Internet is still out at my place until the day I pay up…which is unlikely…]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 27 – Superiority**

* * *

><p>"Rip them open!"<p>

Possessed Pop made the first move, making Puppet Flaky swing her sickle in a furious attempt to hook it into Demon Flippy / Flipqy's flesh. The latter kept dodging her advances; within his determined exterior, the two personalities were bickering over their action against her.

"I don't want to hurt her!" Flippy argued. "You got a better idea, asshole?" Flipqy countered.

"No, but –"

"Then land a fucking hit already!"

"I can't!"

"_Fine, I'll do it!_"

Demon Flippy / Flipqy lashed out and slapped his talons across her face, creating deep slash marks going diagonally from her forehead to just above her lip; forced one eye closed. _'That didn't faze her!'_ the teen soldier mentally gasped as she continued to retaliate. He then noticed Possessed Pop's condition – he's the one being affected by their attack as the slash marks are identical and fresher-looking than what she received.

Splendid noticed the connection as well and began charging towards Possessed Mole, grunting as an invisible wall knocked him back a few feet. _'Those fuckers already thought it out,'_ he noted, sky-blue eyes detecting a faint shield outline around the 'puppeteers'.

"Help me!"

"Help your own ass!"

Lifty screamed as Puppet Lammy chased him around, brandishing her mace threatening to bash in his skull. Shifty was using agility to evade Puppet Petunia's swings, her scimitar nearly slicing off his scalp and snipping a few locks of his hair.

"_Parem non…tu mortalibus miserabilis filios!_" the Master Demon bellowed as he watched Nova try to wrestle Puppet Giggles' trident away, resulting in a rough roll-and-tumble on the battleground.

_**Translation:**__ "Pathetic mortals…you are no match for my children!"_

"Fuck this!" Demon Flippy / Flipqy growled as he launched an all-out attack, delivering bruises and deep gashes on her body; Puppet Flaky gave him her share of inflicted injuries and had almost ripped out his eyes had he not dodged at the last second. Possessed Pop wasn't pleased and pushed on, determined to destroy this demonic teen despite his slowly-weakening state.

"Moonlight, I know you're in there – snap out of it!" Splendid ordered, catching his girlfriend's wrists as he glared into her ocean-blue orbs. He grunted as he was kicked hard in the shin, followed by receiving a knee to the face, shattering his nose. "She can't hear you over the roaring flames below…" Possessed Mole snickered.

Splendid happened to glance down at one of the gaping fissures and gasped – he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend's soul fleeing from a demon horde, her leather halter top and miniskirt being too much of a temptation for them. The momentary distraction earned him a tackle followed by punches to his face and chest, the damage intensified by the spiky brass knuckles the all-too-pleased Puppet Moonlight is sporting.

"Use the book, dumbass!"

"But where is – ow!"

Lifty tripped over the Dark Magic Book, rolling away grabbing it just as Puppet Lammy swung down her mace. Shifty screamed as Puppet Petunia managed to slash his left leg, causing him to limp and allow her to catch up, teasing her 'prey'. "I'm trying this one!" Lifty announced, loudly chanting a Latin phrase before checking the outcome –

"_You just healed and made them stronger, idiot!_" Nova and Demon Flippy / Flipqy scolded, now having to evade the possessed girls more than usual.

Splendid thought he could escape Puppet Moonlight's clutches by taking off into the reddened sky…but then realized her tailing him, having sprouted her own pair of black leathery wings. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he roared, whizzing left and right in a desperate attempt to shake her off while Possessed Mole guffawed evilly below, still controlling her movements.

Lifty hurriedly tried another incantation...and realized too late that he had summoned an army of Demon Skeleton Soldiers onto the battlefield. "You moron! _Give me that thing!_" his fedora-wearing brother ordered, grunting in annoyance as the Dark Magic Book was hurled at his face. "Hey Flips, catch!" he yelled, tossing it to Demon Flippy / Flipqy before evading a swift scimitar swing aimed for his neck.

"_STOP HIM!_" the Master Demon roared, growling as the teen soldier took off to the skies while followed by a now-soaring Puppet Flaky.

"If I'm right, those Demon Skeleton Soldiers can be controlled – find the incantation and finish it!" Nova ordered as she managed to grapple Puppet Giggles from behind and use her trident to fend off said adversaries surrounding her. Lifty and Shifty joined forces and were fending off their share of the new opponents; at the same time using Puppets Lammy and Petunia's weapons to destroy the rest as they evaded their attacks.

"Whoa!" Splendid and Demon Flippy / Flipqy yelped as arrows flew past their heads – Puppets Flaky and Moonlight replaced their earlier weapons with bows and arrows, the former's tipped with flames and the latter's with something green, glowing…and awfully familiar…

"_Oh shit!_" screamed the blue-haired hero as he flew away out of panic, using whatever strength he has left to avoid being –

"_Fire!_"

_Twang! Whoosh!_

"_GAH!_"

"_Splendid!_" Demon Flippy / Flipqy yelled as he watched said blue-haired hero plummet to the ground, impaled by a Kryptonut arrow to the heart. He then tried to rescue him, but trigger-happy Puppet Flaky prevented him from doing so; uttered a curse as one of her arrows set the Dark Magic Book on fire and destroyed it.

"Ugh!" Splendid groaned, landing hard before violently retching blood as soon as he got onto his knees; tried to stand, stumbling backwards onto his can as his strength failed him. He weakly looked up to see his girlfriend aiming a second Kryptonut arrow between his eyes. "Any last words?" Possessed Mole growled.

"…I'll always love you, Moonlight…" he breathed heavily, "…even in death…"

_Twang!_

"_NO!_" Demon Flippy / Flipqy and Soul Moonlight screamed, the latter watching his limp body kicked into the fiery abyss below and passed among Demons like an unceremonious offering.

"Ah!" Lifty and Shifty yelped as they were grabbed by Puppets Lammy and Petunia; Nova growled as Puppet Giggles broke free and held her trident against her neck, forcing her to kneel before the Master Demon.

Demon Flippy / Flipqy snarled as Puppet Flaky caught and herded him to the others, forcing him onto his knees; had four Demon Skeleton Soldiers hold spears against his neck. "You're too good to be wasted away like all the others…" the Master Demon spoke, "Therefore I have an offer: join me, and those who are alive today will be released and continue their lives as normal."

"And if I refuse?" the teen solider snarled, eyes widening as Nova got grabbed and threatened with a dagger held against her throat. "Leave her alone!"

"Why should I? A traitor like herself deserves it if you ask me," the Master Demon snickered, making the Demon Skeleton Soldier cut her neck slightly. "Go ahead and kill me – you'll gain nothing anyway!" Nova growled, grunting as she was kicked from behind.

"Flips, I think it's better if you just accept his offer," Lifty whimpered, his eyes never leaving Puppet Lammy's bloodied mace. "Since when did you think Demons could be trusted?" Shifty hissed, silencing himself as Puppet Petunia feinted decapitation with her scimitar. "And since when could you guys be trusted!" Demon Flippy / Flipqy snarled, growling as one of the spears poked his skin hard enough to draw some blood.

"_Satis ac iurgia; Fusce nunc fato aut acerbius faciem,_" the Master Demon bellowed, summoning the Possessed camp staff and their puppets to his sides. "Master hates waiting…" Possessed Lumpy reminded.

_**Translation:**__ "Enough bickering! Choose now or face a fate worse than death."_

Demon Flippy / Flipqy looked between the remaining survivors and their adversaries, especially into Puppet Flaky's demented-yet-silently-pleading ruby orbs. "I'll join you...but they should be released first. Otherwise the deal is off," he finally spoke, earning a shocked gasp from Nova.

The Master Demon sighed. "I was hoping to keep the young ladies as new additions to my personal harem…but alright, have it your way," he growled, snapping his fingers and giving the teen soldier his request; smirked as the Demon Skeleton Soldiers kicked their prisoners hard before stepping away from them.

"W-Where are we? What happened? What's going on?" Pop asked as he scooped up a frightened Cub into his arms as he and the others backed away from the Master Demon. Cro-Marmot looked equally confused…and it's not because he's no longer encased in his ice cube (for quite a long while); Lumpy and Mole were equally disoriented.

The girls noticed the weapons they were holding and dropped them to the ground; whimpered as they realized they were covered in blood that's not their own. "Flippy!" Flaky gasped, rushing to and hugging her demonic boyfriend, "I'm sorry I hurt you; I couldn't stop myself from kissing that candy freak while you watched. I'm sorry I tortured you too. I –!"

"I know…we know…" Demon Flippy / Flipqy hushed, gently pushing her away before stepping up to the Master Demon. "You don't have to do this!" Moonlight shouted, tears brimming in her eyes, "You don't have to! Brother, please!"

"A deal is a deal," the teen solider spoke, ignoring his part-albino sister, "However, there is one last request before succumbing into eternal slavery."

"I was thinking more of a 'right-hand-demon soldier'. That aside, what is your – hopefully – final request?" the Master Demon growled impatiently.

…

…

…

"Chant these!" Demon Flippy / Flipqy yelled, tossing two crumpled up paper pages (which he managed to tear out not long ago) towards Nova and Moonlight; he immediately flew up and clawed out the Master Demon's eyes as a way of buying some time.

"_Lubeo mortuus invocabo _

_Surge, fratres – nocte ego vester!_"

_**Translation:**__ "I call upon the dead to do my bidding_

_Rise, my brethren – for tonight, I'm your Master!"_

_Clatter clatter clatter…_

_Grr…ROAR!_

"_Animabus aliud – in unum _

_Vade ad poenas!_"

_**Translation:**__ "Two different souls – combine into one_

_Rise now to exact revenge!"_

_WHOOSH! Thud! Hiss…_

"Gah!" Demon Flippy / Flipqy grunted as he was swatted away, landing hard on his back and almost crushing his wings and tail. He looked up to see the Master Demon ready to stomp him –

"_Not this time, fucker!_"

The teen soldier looked up at the new team player – part-blue and part-red, their attire a combination of two previously-dead twin heroes; black leathery wings with jagged bones jutting at the joints, pointy flaming horns and a spiked twin demon tail added to his appearance; black slit pupils sat in the middle of sky-blue and blood-red orbs, glaring with renewed rage. "I can't hold up this foot for long, _so move your demonic ass_!" Demon Splendid / Splendont ordered.

"_Succurre sodalis!_" Nova ordered.

_**Translation:**__ "Assist your comrade!"_

The teen soldier smirked as the Demon Skeleton Soldiers stabbed the Master Demon's shin and freed the red-and-blue hero in the process, the latter summoned by Moonlight…who collapsed onto her knees from exhaustion.

"Good to see you again," Demon Flippy / Flipqy snickered. "We'll put up being stuck together…for now," Demon Splendid / Splendont growled, "Right now let's take this thing down!"

"_Nunc id quaerere,_" the Master Demon snarled, spreading his wings and taking off to the reddened sky, "_Ludere aspera? Et ego ostendam tibi aspera!_"

_**Translation:**__ "Now you are asking for it. You want to play rough? I'll show you rough!"_

"_RUN!_" Pop yelled, cradling a wailing Cub as he and the others rushed away from the battlefront to the burned-out ruins of the Counselor's Cabin; Lifty and Shifty helped up the weakened part-albino and were the last to join the rest.

Nova (who grew out her own pair of demon wings) and Demons Flippy / Flipqy and Splendid / Splendont have one last task in mind: _sending 'Big Daddy' back to Hell for good_.

* * *

><p><em>[*disappears again* … *doing that a lot due to current situation*<em>_]_


	29. Chapter 28: End Game

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is copyright of Mondo Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 28 – End Game**

* * *

><p>Demons Flippy  Flipqy and Splendid / Splendont flew out of the Demon Skeleton Soldiers' path, the minions being commanded by a soaring Nova as she evaded the Master Demon's clutches. The teens then delivered harsh blows to either side of their opponent, growling as their hits barely made a dent on him. "Whoa!" they yelped as they narrowly escaped being swatted away like flies.

Nova's Demon Skeleton army didn't last long as they were suddenly crushed to pieces, bones becoming dust mixing in with the ground. As she summoned for more, Demons Flippy / Flipqy and Splendid / Splendont continued trying to land a good hit.

"We're going nowhere this way!"

"Plan B!"

"What's Plan B!"

The teen soldier didn't wait for the twin hero's answer and flew higher, conjuring a strength-enhancing spell within his clawed hands. "_Rrahg!_" he roared, soaring down and connecting his hit with the Master Demon's chest, forcing the latter to stumble backwards. "It's working! Follow my lead!" Demon Flippy / Flipqy ordered.

Demon Splendid / Splendont was about to do the same when he noticed the teen soldier slump slightly; zoomed towards and caught him before he could plummet to the ground. He glared up at the Master Demon as he guffawed evilly. "_Miserabilis humana Daemones. An putas, quia, si de me?_" he snickered.

_**Translation:**__ "Pathetic Human-Demons. Did you think that would affect me?"_

_'Shit!'_ Nova thought, _'He's stronger than we thought.'_ Her golden orbs widened as the teen soldier groaned agonizingly, his strength being drained away rapidly since his recent attack. She quickly cast a counter spell to free him and followed through with, "_Hasta apparebat!_"

_**Translation:**__ "Spear of Light!"_

"_GAH!_"

"Ngh!" Demon Flippy / Flipqy grunted as his strength was given back, the force knocking both him and Demon Splendid / Splendont onto their asses. "You dirty asshole!" the latter roared as he stood up and flew back up along with the former.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Flaky cradled the weakened part-albino in her arms, frowning as she tried to reach for the door. "Moonlight, please. Save your strength. Besides, I'm sure they can handle themselves," the scarlet-haired teen assured.

"…you're right…" Moonlight panted, ocean-blues staring into rubies, "I can't help them now, but you can." She then held Flaky's hand and quietly began to chant inaudible Latin phrases; her hand began to glow white with blinding intensity.

"They need you. Go."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ugh –!"

"Shit –!"

"Watch it –!"

Nova grunted as the boys were thrown at her, knocking all three of them out of the sky and onto some nearby trees; the burnt branches and twigs cracked and cumbled under their weight, doing little to cushion their fall. They then fled in all directions and managed to evade being crushed the Master Demon's foot, roaring furiously as he missed.

"Anyone got a Plan C!" Demon Splendid / Splendont asked as they continued to dodge the Master Demon. "I don't see you working on one!" Demon Flippy / Flipqy replied. Nova was about to add her own snappy remark when a bright light blinded and distracted her.

_Slash! Shing!_

_ROAR!_

"Flaky!" the teen soldier cheered, watching the Master Demon stumble back again…this time with fresh bleeding gashes on his torso. "What the…" Demon Splendid / Splendont breathed as he took in her new form.

Flaky was engulfed in white light; feathery angel wings flapped gracefully on her back as she hovered effortlessly, clutching two long-swords in her dainty hands; her torso, forearms and calves were encased in silver armor, glinting in her angelic glow. _'Angelus fortis benedictione,'_ Nova noted, sneaking a quick peek at a now-unconscious Moonlight being tended to by Lammy in the burnt-out cabin shell.

_**Translation:**__ "Angel Warrior's Blessing."_

Angel Flaky continued to lash out with deadly accuracy, slashing away at the Master Demon and successfully dodging any counter-attacks. "He's wide open – strike now!" Nova ordered, sending her fresh horde of Demon Skeleton Soldiers while Demons Flippy / Flipqy and Splendid / Splendont closed in; both parties attacked from ground- and air-level.

…but this battle had barely begun…

"Look out!" Nova screamed as the Master Demon suddenly blasted out a massive flaming sphere, the miniature sun headed straight for them. Angel Flaky reacted on instinct and created a shield to protect them but –

"Aunt Nova!" Demon Flippy / Flipqy yelled as said woman was hit, screaming agonizingly as she was being singed alive – Angel Flaky's shield wasn't large enough.

Demon Splendid / Splendont acted quickly and blew a stream of ice-cold air, extinguishing the flames before zooming and catching her; flew to the safety of the burnt-out cabin. "D-Don't worry about me…help my s-son…" Starlight rasped, being placed into Lumpy's arms as she passed out.

_Shriek!_

Angel Flaky struggled as she was caught by the Master Demon, his clawed hands piercing her skin hard enough to shed blood. Demon Flippy / Flipqy rushed over to help but was swatted away, sending him flying several feet and crashing into the cabin's burnt-out wall; left a clear indentation as he slipped to the ground, unconscious.

Demon Splendid / Splendont growled and zoomed towards their adversary and was about to slug him when he too was slapped to the ground, screaming as a gigantic foot crushed him. "_Magister sum inferis! Quid Me vincere potestis, putas?_" the Master Demon bellowed.

_**Translation:**__ "I am the Master of Hell! What makes you think you can defeat me!"_

Angel Flaky coughed up blood as the Master Demon continued to squeeze, crushing her bones and piercing her organs with them; the same could be mentioned for Demon Splendid / Splendont, groaning agonizingly as a puddle of blood oozed out beneath him.

Demon Flippy / Flipqy slowly regained consciousness, shakily pulling himself to his feet and wobbling slightly as he steadied himself. "_Quo itaque fructu, quaerendum est,_" he panted, green-and-gold orbs burning with renewed ferocity, "_Ego alam unam arte mea._" Spreading his wings and flexing his claws, a smirk slowly spread across his lips as he added, "_Nunquam ad vovi hoc facere, sed magis mihi nullam._"

_**Translation:**__ "It's funny you should ask that. I have one last trick up my sleeve. I vowed to never perform this, but you leave me no choice."_

Gathering his strength, he rushed towards the Master Demon and slashed Angel Flaky free from his grasp; sliced a large gash on his leg, causing him to lift his foot high enough to drag Demon Splendid / Splendont away from the area. "You guys stay put. I'll finish this off," he ordered as he laid them against the burned-out Counselor Cabin wall.

_"Flippy, are you crazy! This is suicide!"_ Flipqy ranted, worry evident in his voice. _'I know, but this could be the only way to end all this,'_ Flippy stated, focusing on etching a large pentagram and a set of symbols on the ground while dodging the Master Demon's clutches at the same time.

_"Mom and Aunt Nova will kill you if you ended up surviving this!"_

_'I'm willing to take that risk.'_

_"You'll abandon Moonlight!"_

_'She'll understand.'_

_"What about Flaky! Are you going to abandon her too!"_

_'Shut up! I can't concentrate with you yelling in my head!'_ the teen soldier scolded as he finished etching the final symbol; smirked as the Master Demon had stepped into the pentagram and trapped himself without realizing it. "_No…hoc non videtur, quid est?_" the latter gasped, snarling as an invisible wall kept him in place.

_**Translation: **__"No…this isn't what I think it is, is it?"_

The teen soldier snickered and summoned concentrated dark energy into his palms, slamming them onto a specific point of the pentagram; watched it glow red and orange as he chanted the verse of a _dangerously forbidden_ incantation.

_"Inde venit, manere _

_Donec quis vocat eum _

_Tolle animam meam: signa eum _

_Lucem diem et cernet ultra"_

_**Translation: **__"From whence he came, he shall remain_

_Until one summons him again_

_Take my soul, seal him away_

_And never again he'll see the light of day"_

_BOOM! C-C-CRACK! CRUMBLE!_

_HISS! ROAR!_

"_AAH!_" the surviving campers and camp staff yelped as the ground quaked violently, the sound of earth crumbling and rocks cracking drowning out their frightened screams. "_Flippy!_" Angel Flaky and Demon Splendid / Splendont called out, their voices unheard as the wails of the Master Demon echoed around them.

…and just as it started, it stopped.

The sky cleared up to reveal a blanket of glittering stars twinkling in a sea of clear dark blue; the full moon cast its heavenly white glow, revealing an unconscious demonic teen soldier laying facedown on the ground…motionless.

"Flippy!" Angel Flaky called out as she flew to him, biting back a sob as she failed to find a pulse. "Flippy…wake up…please…wake up, Flippy…" she begged, tears flowing freely as she pulled his limp body close to her. "Don't leave us, Flippy…" she continued, her whimpers increasing in volume as she received no response from him.

Lifty and Shifty helped move Demon Splendid / Splendont to the green-and-red couple; knelt and placed his hand sympathetically on Angel Flaky's shoulder. "He died bravely saving us…" he whispered, "He's a true hero."

Angel Flaky refused to let go of her boyfriend, her tears falling freely onto his face. "Flippy…please come back…" she sobbed, wrapping her feathery wings around him, "I need you…we all need you. Please…"

…

…

…

"I don't like seeing you cry, so could you please stop with the waterworks already?"

Angel Flaky smiled through her tears as he gently caressed her face, green-and-gold orbs revealing a warm expression. "Hey babe…" he added, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You son of a bitch!" Demon Splendid / Splendont chuckled out of a combination of anger and relief, "Don't scare us like that again!"

"Relax, that'll be the first and last time…" Demon Flippy / Flipqy snickered, sitting up and hugging Angel Flaky as she cried tears of joy. "It's over," he assured them, "But we're not done here. There's just one last thing left to do."


	30. Chapter 29: Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Happy Tree Friends" is copyright of Mondo Media_

_[Sorry for the delay – work took most of my time and I always end up falling asleep just as soon as I get home…_

…_so here it is finally!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Tree Friends: Camp Sanguine<strong>

**Chapter 29 – Epilogue**

* * *

><p><em>Skirch…scrape…skirch…scrape…<em>

"So…what are you doing again?" Demon Splendid/Splendont asked as he watched Demon Flippy/Flipqy. Said teen soldier remained silent, concentrating on etching a massive pentagram on the ground.

Nearby, the remaining campers were assisting the camp staff in laying the mutilated bodies in a circle around the pentagram; both are trying not to think about the blood, guts and horrific stench that no doubt clung to them since they're handling corpses.

Angel Flaky flew overhead and (with her boyfriend's instructions) scattered un-burnt twigs and leaves along the pentagram's outline; braided a pair long vines, tied one end to each of Demon Flippy/Flipqy's wrists and the other ends buried into the ground as though 'linking' him to the earth.

"Alright, everyone stand back," he ordered, watching them move a few meters away. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and clutched the vines as he began.

_"Defunctorum animas_

_Et mittam te_

_In regno serenitatis_

_Defunctorum animas_

_Vos ludent_

_Rerum A tenebris"_

_**Translation:**__ "Departed souls_

_I'll send thee away_

_Into a realm of serenity_

_Departed souls_

_Tonight you shall play_

_Away from the realm of dark shadows"_

An ethereal glow emanated from his hands and flowed through the vine braids and pentagram as he sung the incantation, followed by slight levitation as he continued to let words flow from his mouth.

_"Defunctorum animas_

_Ostendeberis via_

_Et dolor a dolor_

_Defunctorum animas_

_New reposita est hodie_

_Et transite vobis, et vixeritis et cras faciant"_

_**Translation: **__"Departed souls_

_You'll be shown the way_

_Away from the pain and the sorrow_

_Departed souls_

_New life awaits today_

_Pass on and live again tomorrow"_

The audience gasped as the bodies began to glow, causing a few of them to shield their eyes from the growing light intensity; the rest witnessed Demon Flippy/Flipqy engulfed within a bright flame, but the teen soldier remained unfazed as he went on.

_"Defunctorum animas_

_Hac nocte est dies,_

_Vos satus ad pascua viridius_

_Defunctorum animas_

_Mox eris procul_

_Pax et quies Terram"_

_**Translation:**__ "Departed souls_

_Tonight is the day_

_You move on to greener pastures_

_Departed souls_

_Soon you'll be away_

_To the land of peace and quiet"_

"F-Flaky?" Lifty stuttered as said teen girl stepped forward followed by Demon Splendid/Splendont, both appearing to be in a trance as they stepped onto the glowing pentagram; floated to Demon Flippy/Flipqy's height and held each others' hands.

The 'ritual site' was then surrounded by a dome of pure white light, making the dark night look like day as it began to spread throughout the land. The audience shivered as a blast of ice-cold air hit them in the form of a breezy wind.

As though synchronized, the three chanted the final verse…

_"Defunctorum animas _

_Et mittam te _

_In regno serenitatis _

_Defunctorum animas _

_Vos ludent _

_Rerum A tenebris"_

_**Translation:**__ "Departed souls_

_We'll send thee away_

_Into a realm of serenity_

_Departed souls_

_Tonight you shall play_

_Away from the realm of dark shadows"_

_Ka-thump…ka-thump…ka-thump…_

A loud heartbeat seemed to echo around them as the ground shook, startling the girls and causing some to cover their ears from the sound.

And just as it started, it stopped…

…and in the now-normal pentagram stood four teenagers devoid of angel and demon features, feet firmly on the ground. "Could someone explain why I'm holding my brother's hand?" a familiar voice asked.

Splendid snapped out of the earlier trance and looked at his brother; hugged him close while fighting back pooling tears. His red-haired brother gave a small smile and hugged back, comforting his brother. "Mom said 'hi'…" he whispered.

"Is…is it over?" Flaky asked Flippy, who nodded before looking around at the reviving campers. "It'll be like it never happened," he ensured, "But there's no doubt nobody will forget what happened here."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Camp Sanguine was sealed off from public access under the cover story of it being a restricted endangered wildlife sanctuary. The campers and camp staff who went through that experience made a pact to never speak of it to anyone as long as they live, for the fear of being found by angry demons or seen as lunatics (most likely the latter) is what they prefer to avoid.

Flippy and Moonlight were lounging in the twins' room with Splendid and Flaky one lazy afternoon, making plans for the remainder of their summer when they heard laughter a few rooms away.

"Mom and Dad probably got visitors," Flippy noted, but then realized something seemed off as the laughter was followed by screams. Holding Flaky's quivering hand, he peeked out a crack in the door as loud thudding sounds echoed down the hall.

The teen soldier turned to Splendid and the blue-haired teen nodded; snuck out through the window to investigate. When he returned seconds later, he had a look of fright on his face. "We have to get out of here now," he whispered as they approached the window.

"And where do you think you're going~?"

The teens jumped as Possessed Captain and Possessed Starlight stood at the doorway, fangs bared and pupils glowing red as they smirked at them. "Are you kids in a hurry to go somewhere?" Flippy and Moonlight's father asked, "And if so, why not use the front door?"

"You're not Dad!" Moonlight growled, "And what have you done to Aunt Nova!"

"Oh, don't worry about her~!" Possessed Starlight purred, stepping close, "We just dragged her home, that's all."

_SLAM!_

"No!" Splendid screamed as the window was slammed shut by an unseen force; grunted and groaned as he tried to pry it back open and was also futile in smashing the glass as though it's suddenly made of hard plastic.

Flaky shrieked as she was thrown across the room, falling unconscious as she hit her head hard on the wall and lay limp on the floor.

Flippy and Moonlight backed themselves into a corner as their possessed parents closed in, snickering evilly.

"It's not over until we say it is…" they chorused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


End file.
